La Era de la Luz: El Alma del Fenix
by Algenib
Summary: La batalla llega a su fin. Podrá Serena defender a sus amigas y al planeta que tanto ama, solo ella puede contestar la pregunta. FINAL.
1. El Inicio

**E P I S O D I O 1**

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

I. El Inicio

**D**espués de arduas batallas, en las que estuvieron a punto de perder la vida, las Sailor Scouts por fin disfrutaban de una vida normal. Serena, Amy, Rei, Mina y Lita se encontraban en examenes finales en la preparatoria y todas se esforzaban por obtener buenos resultados.

- ¡No entiendo Amy, está muy difícil!- se quejó Serena.  
- Vamos Serena, no es tan complicado, mira se resuelve así - respondió Amy escribiendo la solución en el cuaderno de Serena.  
- Ahh...¡creo que ya entendí!  
- Serena, esfuérzate más, ya casi terminamos los exámenes- la reprendió Rei.  
- ¡No me presiones Rei!  
- ¡Pues pon más atención!  
- Vamos chicas no empiecen a discutir- intervino Mina.  
- Mejor sigamos estudiando- agregó Lita  
- Está bien, está bien- suspiró Serena resignada.

Había pasado un año desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, y estaban más unidas que nunca. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru seguían en contacto con ellas y se veían con regularidad.

Todo parecía normal y tranquilo, pero ninguna de ellas imaginaba que desde el espacio llegaría una amenaza que cambiaría por completo el rumbo de sus vidas.

Parecía un antiguo templo. Era un lugar oscuro, apenas alumbrado por una tenue luz proveniente de un círculo de piedra, como de dos metros de diámetro que se encontraba enterrado en el suelo, rodeándolo se distinguían siete columnas rectangulares de unos tres metros de altura. Frente a estas se encontraban dos personas.

- Me tomó mucho tiempo recuperarme, pero ahora he regresado y más fuerte que nunca. La venganza por fin esta a mi alcance y nada ni nadie me detendrá- dijo un hombre a un joven que estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Parecían haber tenido una batalla.  
- Nunca triunfarás y lo sabes- respondió el joven con voz entrecortada.  
- ¿Ah sí? Entonces me dirás quien puede ayudarme- dijo el hombre con tono sarcástico- La única razón de que estes con vida en este momento es porque quiero ahorrar tiempo. ¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ!

El joven se levantó con dificultad y miró al hombre fijamente a los ojos.  
- ¿No respondes?- dijo el hombre, de repente levantó un brazo y de su mano salió un rayo negro que impactó en el pecho del joven, este cayó de espaldas.

Una vez más, el joven intentó incorporarse.  
- Te lo preguntaré una última vez ¿dónde está?- preguntó de nuevo el hombre, pero el joven solo se limitó a sonreír débilmente - Bien. Si esa es tu respuesta.

Esta vez el hombre lanzó una enorme bola de energía que cubrió todo el cuerpo del joven. Este cayó con violencia, aparentemente muerto.

- Idiota, lo único que lograste fue que perdiera mi valioso tiempo. Ahora tengo que encontrarla.

El hombre miró con furia las columnas y el círculo en el suelo.  
- Pronto, muy pronto- dijo sonriendo, después de unos instantes desapareció.

Serena despertó sobresaltada. De nuevo el mismo sueño. Durante las últimas tres semanas había soñado con esos dos hombres que no conocía.

- No lo entiendo¿qué está pasando?- dijo Serena en voz baja. A pesar del miedo, no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar a Luna, que descansaba apaciblemente en un cojín al lado de su cama. Volvió a acostarse, pasó unos instantes con los ojos abiertos tratando de entender que demonios estaba pasando, hasta que el cansancio la venció y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Serena debía reunirse con las chicas en casa de Rei para estudiar. Iba caminando sin prestar mucha atención al camino.

- ¿Qué significará ese sueño? No quiero decirles nada a las chicas para no preocuparlas, pero no sé...

De pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
_- Princesa, ha llegado el momento de que pelees en una batalla destinada a ti_- dijo una extraña voz-_Prepárate... Serena._

Serena miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie cerca.

- Otra vez- junto con los extraños sueños, esa voz aparecia cuando menos se lo esperaba- ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Sin embargo, esa voz me es familiar, sé que la he escuchado antes- dijo Serena en voz baja, mientras seguía su camino.

La joven no se dió cuenta que alguien la observaba desde las sombras.

Después de una tarde de estudio, Serena regresaba a su casa.

- Ahhh... Rei es demasiado exigente. No me permitió irme a casa hasta terminar todos esos ejercicios- se quejaba Serena mientras caminaba lentamente por la acera.  
- Deberías agradecerle, gracias a ella y a las chicas tus calificaciones han mejorado- respondió Luna.  
- Si, si, como digas- dijo Serena.  
- ¿Qué te sucede Serena, te noto preocupada- preguntó Luna.  
- ¿Qué, n-nada, es solo que... son los examenes Luna eso es todo- contestó Serena no muy convencida.  
- Te conozco, hay algo más¿verdad?  
- Ehh...- Serena suspiró antes de hablar y bajó la mirada- Desde hace algunas semanas he tenido unos sueños muy raros. No sé Luna creo que algo se avecina.  
- ¿Sueños, ya se lo comentaste a las chicas- dijo Luna preocupada.  
- No quiero preocuparlas, estan tan contentas. A lo mejor solo es mi imaginación.  
- Serena, creo que deberías decírselos.  
- Tal vez.  
- ¿De qué tratan tus sueños?  
- De una pelea, no reconozco a quienes aparecen en ellos, pero siempre son dos hombres, uno quiere obligar al otro a decirle donde esta cierto objeto.  
- Es extraño. Serena promete que se lo dirás a las chicas si esos sueños continúan.  
- Esta bien- dijo Serena.

Al notar la preocupación en la voz de Luna, Serena decidió no decirle que también escuchaba voces, todo era tan extraño que si se lo hubiera dicho la habría obligado a contarselo a las chicas de inmediato y eso solo serviría para preocuparlas. Todas tenían una vida por delante, eso era lo que Serena deseaba y no iba a arrebatarselo a sus amigas.  
- _Tal vez solo es una pesadilla_- pensó Serena.

Esa noche Serena tuvo un sueño muy diferente al de los últimos días. En él aparecía la Reina Serenity.

- Hija mía, debes preparte para una batalla que solo tú podrás librar.  
- ¿Una batalla?- preguntó Serena.  
- Así es, y solo tú podrás pelear en ella, el destino de la galaxia dependerá del resultado de esa lucha. Tú eres la Princesa de la Luna, deberás comportarte como tal.  
- ¿Pero por qué solo yo podré pelear¿qué les sucederá a mis amigas?- preguntó Serena angustiada.  
- Tranquilízate, tú pelearas porque solo tú tienes el poder necesario para enfrentar esta batalla- respondió Serenity.  
- Pero yo...- iba a decir Serena, pero su madre la interrumpió.  
- Ese es tu destino hija, debes confiar en tí misma.  
- Yo no quiero pelear sola, no soy una guerrera como Rei, Lita o las demás.  
- Serena tú nunca estás sola, a donde tu vayas yo iré contigo. Has combatido antes y has salido victoriosa, porque tu más grande fuerza radica en tu corazón. No dudes.  
- Entonces yo... ¿contra quién deberé pelear?- preguntó Serena con una mezcla de timidez y miedo. La Reina sonrió con dulzura.  
- A su tiempo lo sabrás. No olvides que tú nunca estas sola- la Reina abrazó tiernamente a Serena y esta le correspondió.  
- Madre- sollozó Serena. Podía sentir su calidez y percibir su aroma, ese sueño era muy real.

Esta vez Serena despertó sintiéndose tranquila y segura, sonrió al recordar la figura de su madre.

- Yo nunca estoy sola- dijo en voz baja, girando en su cama para poder observar la luna a través de su ventana. Parecía que brillaba para ella, Serena sonrió y volvió a quedarse dormida. Esta vez no tuvo pesadillas.

Después de clases las chicas se reunieron en casa de Lita, quien las había invitado a comer para celebrar el esperado inicio de las vacaciones.

- ¡Este pastel está delicioso Lita!- exclamó Mina.  
- Sí, gracias por la invitación- dijo Amy.  
- No hay porque agradecerlo, después de tanto estudio mereciamos una recompensa- contestó Lita.  
- Tienes razón, que bueno que ya terminaron los examenes- dijo Rei sirviéndose otro pedazo de pastel.  
- ¿Qué te sucede Serena?- preguntó Lita.  
- ¿Ehh, n-nada, solo estaba pensando como saldré en los exámenes- contestó Serena.  
- Seguramente apenas y podrás pasarlos- dijo Rei con tono de burla.  
- ¡Rei!- gritó Serena. Todas rieron divertidas.

Serena se relajó. No había razón para angustiarlas con temores que podían ser infundados. Disfrutaron de unas horas más de diversión, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer, entonces cada una se despidió de las demás y se fueron a casa.

- Serena¿por qué no les dijiste sobre tus sueños?- le recriminó Luna.  
- ¿Para qué, ni siquiera sé que significan, solo las preocuparía.  
- Sí, pero tal vez ellas podrían ayudarte a averiguar el significado.  
- Mmmm, tal vez...- dijo Serena aún no muy convencida.

De repente algo pasó, la hermosa luna llena de esa noche se oscureció de pronto. Serena la miró atónita.

- ¿Pero qué es esto!  
- ¿Qué sucede!- exclamó Luna entre sorprendida y asustada.

Las Sailor Scouts tuvieron un terrible presentimiento: Algo estaba por suceder.

* * *

SALUDOS! A TODOS LOS FANS DE ESTA SERIE, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE. COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y REGAÑOS (VIRUS NO, POR FAVOR) NO DUDEN EN HACERMELOS SABER.


	2. Los Sueños de Serena

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

II. Los Sueños de Serena

Al día siguiente todos los noticieros comentaban el extraño fenómeno de la noche anterior:  
Se había tratado de un Eclipse de Luna no previsto por los científicos, que estaban intrigados.

Tanta conmoción había causado ese acontecimiento que varias universidades del mundo comenzaron a seguir de cerca el comportamiento del Sol y la Luna. Aún así para muchos era una señal de que algo malo pasaría.

Serena recordó las palabras de la Reina Serenity:  
- _Debes preparte para una batalla que sólo tú podrás librar._

De pronto el presentimiento de que esa batalla estaba más cerca de lo que creía se apoderó de ella.

Ese mismo día, en el Templo Hikawa las 9 Sailor Scouts se reunieron para comentar lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué rayos estará pasando!- exclamó Rei  
- ¿Luna, Artemis, saben algo al respecto?- preguntó Lita.  
- Nada, no tenemos ni idea- respondió Artemis.  
- Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno- dijo Mina.  
- Quizás signifique que algo pasará- dijo Rei.  
- Siendo así no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Debemos investigar que sucede- dijo Haruka.  
- Tienes razón- aceptó Amy.  
- Nosotros investigaremos por nuestra cuenta, si encontramos algo se los haremos saber de inmediato- dijo Michiru. Ella, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna se marchaban cuando Serena gritó.  
- Por favor tengan cuidado.

Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru le sonrieron, Haruka le guiñó un ojo, después se retiraron.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Rei.  
- Si Serena, últimamente te hemos notado preocupada- dijo Amy.  
- Es solo lo de anoche, creo que me asusté- respondió Serena.  
- ¿Estás segura de que solo es eso?- preguntó Lita.  
- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras- agregó Mina.  
- Gracias. Pero en serio, estoy bien- contestó Serena, sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigas a los ojos y volteando a ver a Luna.

Luna la miró, deseaba que Serena les contará a las chicas acerca de sus sueños, pero los argumentos de Serena eran válidos. Rei y las demás merecían una vida normal. Aún así, Luna rezaba para que los sueños de Serena y el extraño fenómeno de la luna no fueran más que coincidencias.

* * *

Una gran explosión iluminó el campo de batalla. Ocho guerreros enfrentaban un ejército de seres grotescos y deformes, que parecía no tener límite, pues apenas destruían uno, otros tomaban su lugar. Sobre ellos, cuatro sombras flotaban subiendo y bajando en el aire.

Los guerreros luchaban ferozmente, aunque eran ampliamente superados en número. Sin embargo, no se daban por vencidos.

- ¡Ya me cansé de este jueguito!- gritó un chico alto y atlético de cabello amarillo claro, entonces estrelló un enorme martillo contra el suelo.

Innumerables rayos salieron del martillo e impactaron a varias docenas de monstruos desintegrándolos por completo.

Pero era inútil, no importaba cuantos monstruos destruyeran siempre aparecian más. Uno de ellos, que era enorme, lanzó un disco de luz hacia uno de los guerreros, quien lo esquivó por poco.

- ¡Suficiente!- exclamó otro chico de cabello rojo intenso, y una enorme llama salió de sus manos. Nuevamente un buen número de monstruos fueron aniquilados.  
- Esto no parece tener fin- dijo un joven de cabello blanco brillante.  
- ¿De donde salen tantos?- preguntó otro de cabello azul marino.

Después de estudiar un momento el terreno donde se encontraban, un chico de cabello azul cielo gritó:  
- Debemos destruir las esferas negras, parecen ser la fuente de estas criaturas- y señaló hacia arriba.  
- ¡Bien, yo me encargo!- exclamó un chico de cabellos color miel. Comenzó a correr esquivando a sus enemigos con una agilidad sorprendente, cuando llegó a donde estaba una esfera levantó su espada y de un golpe la partió en dos. Lo mismo ocurrió con las demás. Al momento de destruir las esferas los monstruos desaparecieron.

-No importa cuanto luchen, no podrán evitarlo, nuestra magnífica creación destruirá todo lo que se le interponga en su camino, ustedes mismos serán reducidos a polvo- gritó una mujer de cabello marrón y comenzó a reír frenéticamente.  
- No lo permitiremos- dijo un hombre que parecía ser el mayor de todos los guerreros. Vestía un traje blanco, una capa azul marino y llevaba un medallón de oro con la forma de un sol y una luna entrelazados.  
- ¿Qué pueden hacer Febiad?- preguntó sarcásticamente otro hombre que era completamente calvo.  
- Lo que este a nuestro alcance- contestó desafiante uno de los guerreros, de cabello gris oscuro.  
- ¡No pueden destruirlo!- gritó una mujer de cabello morado.  
- Pero si neutralizarlo- dijo Febiad.  
- Basta de tonterías, Rache, Zorn, Sterblich¡destrúyanlos!- ordenó un hombre alto de cabello café.

Las dos mujeres, la de cabello morado y la otra de cabello marrón, y el hombre calvo obedecieron de inmediato. Entonces comenzó una feroz lucha entre las sombras y los guerreros. El poder de ambos bandos era desigual y poco a poco las sombras comenzaron a ganar terreno.

- Esta será su tumba Febiad- dijo el hombre de cabello café.  
- No te confíes, no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente- respondió Febiad y levantó la mano derecha y un rayo de luz salió en dirección al hombre quien se defendió levantando sus dos manos, el rayo se estrelló contra una especie de pared invisible y desapareció instantes después.  
- ¡Maldición! Estoy harto de ustedes- gritó furioso el hombre.

Una luz oscura lo rodeó y segundos después frente a él aparecieron cientos de flechas luminosas que se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra los guerreros. Estos apenas y pudieron esquivarlas, aunque algunas lograron herirlos.  
- No importa que trucos intentes Malin, no resultaran- dijo Febiad con firmeza.

Al oir sus palabras las otras tres sombras se unieron a Malin y volvieron a lanzar otra lluvia de flechas sobre los guerreros. Ellos volvieron a esquivarlas, pero al segundo ataque le siguió un tercero y otros más. Cada vez les era más difícil evadir los poderes de Malin y los demás.

_- No, no podemos darnos por vencidos_- pensó Febiad incorporándose lentamente apoyado en su espada.

Inesperadamente un hermoso resplandor dorado envolvió a los guerreros, algunos de los cuales estaban caídos. Ellos recuperaron sus fuerzas y contraatacaron. Finalmente los enemigos fueron derrotados.

- ¿Saben lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Febiad con tristeza. Los guerreros asintieron.

Siete de ellos formaron un amplio círculo en torno a un extraño objeto con brillo metálico que flotaba a varios metros del suelo y del cual salía una sombra que parecía cubrirlo todo. Un aura los rodeó y comenzó a elevarse. De pronto la luz que emanaba del círculo se convirtió en una esfera alrededor del objeto, después de unos segundos la sombra comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que solo quedó el objeto.

Febiad tomó firmemente su espada y la elevó sobre su cabeza, un rayo de luz salió de la espada y se unió a la esfera. Caminó lentamente al centro del círculo y bajó la espada en dirección al suelo, donde había una piedra circular, de unos dos metros de diámetro. Después clavó con fuerza la espada en el piso, la piedra desapareció y un agujero de las mismas dimensiones quedó en su lugar.

La esfera, al igual que su contenido, fueron absorbidos al interior del agujero. Hubo una gran explosión. Después solo silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

Serena despertó llorando. ¿Había sido un sueño? Todo parecía tan real. No entendía porque sentía una opresión en el pecho. Quería gritar y llorar, sentía tanta pena, aunque no tenía claro porque. Un inmenso dolor empezó a invadirla. 

- ¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó desesperada- ¿Acaso estos sueños significan que volveremos a pelear?  
- _Una batalla se acerca, prepárate Princesa_- dijo la misma voz de otras ocasiones.  
- _¿Por qué¿por qué en este preciso momento en que nuestras vidas volvían a ser normales?_- pensó Serena con tristeza.

Tenía miedo, algo en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que esta batalla sería diferente a las otras que habían librado.

Serena deseó poder hablar con Darien, pero él estaba estudiando en Estados Unidos. Lo extrañaba más que nunca, pero pensó que no era necesario decírselo, por ahora.  
- Ojalá estuvieras aquí- dijo Serena en voz baja- Tal vez me ayudarias a entender- y se levantó de la cama en silencio.

Tomó la fotografía que estaba en su cómoda y la miró con nostalgia. Entonces sonrió al ver el rostro de aquel joven al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Sin saber porqué volvió a recordar a los guerreros que aparecían en sus sueños. Había algo en sus rostros, pero ¿qué, todo era tan extraño. De pronto se dió cuenta de que esos sueños no parecían propiamente sueños, sino recuerdos. Pero eso era ¿imposible?

Al cabo de unos momentos regresó a la cama y se sentó al borde de ella.  
- No lo entiendo- dijo Serena. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más confundida y asustada.

Después de unos instantes de duda se decidió a contarles a sus amigas sobre sus sueños. Era demasiado para manejarlo ella sola. Volvió a recostarse, pero aún la invadia una sensación extraña. Esa noche, Serena, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *


	3. La Sombra de un Recuerdo

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

III. La Sombra de un Recuerdo

Pasaron un par de días desde el extraño fenómeno de la luna. Las chicas intentaban encontrar algo que les diera una idea de qué es lo que pasaba, pero todos sus intentos fracasaron.

Su preocupación crecía, ya que no solo era la luna, el sol también presentaba características nunca antes vistas. Además, astrónomos de todo el mundo habían declarado que algunas estrellas del Sistema Solar estaban _'apagándose'_. Eran hechos inexplicables y las Sailor Scouts sabían que algo de mayores proporciones estaba próximo a suceder.

Haruka y Michiru se habían dedicado a investigar que sucedía. Sin embargo, no habían logrado averiguar casi nada. Estaban en una cafeteria esperando a Setsuna para comparar notas.

- Ni siquiera sabemos lo que estamos buscando- dijo Haruka con desesperación.  
- Tranquilizate, debemos concentrarnos. Cualquier información que logremos obtener es importante- dijo Michiru con seriedad.  
- Ese es el problema Michiru, no tenemos idea de qué es importante y qué no. Lo único que hemos logrado averiguar es que, al igual que la luna, el sol se está comportando de una manera muy extraña.  
- Ves, por lo menos tenemos algo.  
- ¡No tenemos nada, eso puede significar cualquier cosa!- gritó Haruka y se levantó de un salto.  
- Escucha, en estos momentos debemos tener calma. Ya sé que es difícil, pero nada lograremos si nos exasperamos- dijo Michuru tomando a Haruka de la mano para que volviera a sentarse.  
- Tienes razón. Es solo que me preocupa. Puede ser el comienzo de una nueva batalla- contestó Haruka bajando la mirada y tomando asiento.  
- Quizás, pero no podemos adelantar conclusiones. Setsuna también está investigando. Y ella tiene manera de conseguir datos que nosotros no podemos.  
- Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

Michiru notó la preocupación en el rostro de Haruka.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con suavidad. Haruka la miró, no podía ocultarle nada a ella.  
- En realidad no lo sé- contestó Haruka y sonrió levemente.

En ese momento apareció Setsuna, quien se sentó a un lado de Michiru.  
- ¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Haruka con impaciencia.  
- Por desgracia nada que nos sea útil- respondió Setsuna decepcionada.  
- Pues ahora no sé que más podamos hacer.  
- Seguir buscando, no es posible que no haya nada acerca de estos extraños fenómenos- dijo Michiru.  
- Cierto- dijo Setsuna pensativa, guardó silencio por un momento y luego habló- ¿Ustedes han tenido sueños raros últimamente?  
- ¿Sueños?- preguntaron Haruka y Michiru al mismo tiempo.  
- En los últimos días he tenido algunos muy extraños. Sobre batallas del pasado.  
- ¿Como sabes que son del pasado?- preguntó Haruka.  
- Ser la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo me ha dado una perspectiva diferente sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro.  
- ¿Crees que tengan algo que ver con lo que está sucediendo?- preguntó Michiru.  
- Es probable. También he notado una perturbación en la Puerta del Tiempo.  
- ¿Qué clase de perturbación?- preguntó Haruka.  
- No es una alteración temporal, más bien es de energía- respondió Setsuna con preocupación.  
- Eso sin duda demuestra que algo grave va a suceder- dijo Haruka.  
- O tal vez ya este sucediendo- le corrigió Setsuna.  
- Como sea, tenemos que seguir investigando. Y debemos decirles todo esto a las demás Sailor Scouts- dijo Michiru. Haruka y Setsuna asintieron.

_

* * *

En un balcón de un hermoso palacio se encontraba un hombre alto y de cabello rubio. Detrás de él apareció otra persona, el hombre se dió la vuelta.  
- Entonces ¿no hay otra alternativa?- preguntó un hombre joven. Parecía tener unos veintitantos años y sus cabellos y ojos eran grises.  
- Al parecer es lo único que podemos hacer y no me agrada más que a tí Zeit- dijo el primer hombre preocupado- El Reino está siendo amenazado por antiguos enemigos. Pero esta vez no podremos utilizar el Cristal de Plata para derrotarlos. Sería demasiado peligroso para Serenity. Con esa arma en su poder, no podemos arriesgar a la Reina o a las Sailor Scouts.  
- Sí es así, les informaré a los demás que deben presentarse de inmediato.  
- Te lo encargo. Debemos prepararnos, será una lucha muy difícil.  
- No te preocupes- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia y dando media vuelta, cuando se disponía marcharse el hombre lo llamó.  
- Gracias viejo amigo- añadió el hombre. El joven sonrió y continuó su camino. _

- _Tal vez estos sucesos se relacionen_- pensó Setsuna. Después de unos instantes tomó en sus manos una pequeña caja y la abrió despacio, miró su contenido con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza, despúes de un instante tomó el libro que se hallaba en el interior- Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo en voz baja- Demasiado.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Setsuna se comunicó con Haruka y Michiru. Les avisó que iría a su departamento junto con Hotaru. Aparentemente había encontrado algo que les podría ser de utilidad.

- Es un antiguo escrito. Estaba muy oculto, por eso tarde tanto en encontrarlo- dijo Setsuna.  
- ¿De qué trata?- preguntó Haruka con curiosidad.  
- Cuenta una antigua batalla. Hace mucho tiempo existían una raza de seres conocidos como los Alquimistas.  
- ¿Dice quienes eran Setsuna?- quizo saber Hotaru.  
- Eran magos poderosos, que podían crear casi cualquier cosa. Por desgracia esos magos usaban sus dones para el mal.  
- ¿En qué se relaciona con lo que sucede ahora?- preguntó Michiru.  
- Hace mil años hubo una batalla en la que lucharon los Alquimistas contra un grupo de guerreros protectores del bien. Al parecer esos guerreros lograron derrotarlos, pero los Alquimistas escaparon.  
- ¿Piensas que ellos son los que han provocado todos esos fenómenos?- inquirió Haruka.  
- No lo sé con certeza, pero eso explicaría el porque las estrellas están desapareciendo. Los Alquimistas utilizaban la energía de las estrellas para sus magias y creaciones.  
- Sí es así¿qué es lo que pensarán hacer después? Deben haber reunido una gran cantidad de energía- dijo Michiru preocupada.  
- Me temo que eso es algo que no sabremos hasta que sea tarde- respondió Hotaru seriamente.

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer Serena?- preguntó Luna.  
- Pues en realidad, no. Pero esto es demasiado. Necesito de su ayuda y apoyo- contestó Serena. Aún no estaba convencida del todo, pero la angustia la estaba matando.  
- Bien, te entiendo. Creo que es lo mejor. Has estado muy preocupada y eso puede hacerte daño. Es mejor que confíes en tus amigas, ellas sabrán como ayudarte.  
- Sí, gracias Luna. Aunque todavía no sé que les voy a decir. 

Al día siguiente, Serena llamó a todas las Sailor Scouts y les pidió que se reunieran. Había algo importante que quería discutir con ellas.  
- _Espero estar haciendo lo correcto_- pensó Serena angustiada.

La reunión se llevó a cabo en casa de Rei. Serena les había pedido a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna que también estuvieran presentes. Quizás alguna de ellas podría tener alguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Bien, ya estamos todas reunidas Serena¿qué era eso tan urgente que querías decirnos?- preguntó Mina.  
- En realidad no sé por donde empezar- dijo Serena.  
- Vaya, que sorpresa- contestó Rei sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vió el rostro de Serena. Había preocupación en sus ojos, no solo eso, también...miedo.  
- Tómalo con calma y dinos que sucede- dijo Amy con suavidad.  
- Desde hace algunas semanas he tenido extraños sueños. En los que aparecen hombres luchando. No sé quienes son, ni porque pelean. Al principio pensé que solo era mi imaginación. Después ocurrió lo de la luna. Ahora no sé que pensar- Serena no pudo continuar, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Había decidido no contarles lo que la Reina Serenity le dijo. Ellas jamás la dejarían pelear sola.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna intercambiaron miradas. Si Serena tenía esos sueños, sus sospechas podrían resultar ciertas.

- No queriamos preocuparlas, por eso no les dijimos nada. Pero los sueños son cada vez más intensos- prosiguió Luna al ver que Serena se quedaba callada.  
- Bueno, quizás son solo coincidencias Serena- dijo Artemis para tranquilizarla.  
- Yo también pensé en eso. Pero anoche tuve un sueño muy real. Más bien no parecía un sueño, sino un recuerdo- dijo Serena.  
- ¿Un recuerdo¿qué viste?- preguntó Lita.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo para hablar. La verdad era que le dolía recordar ese sueño. No tenía sentido, pero sentía que en aquella batalla, había perdido algo muy importante para ella.

Con voz temblorosa les contó el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Les reveló también, que había visto los símbolos de los respectivos planetas de ellas en los cinturones de esos hombres. Que había algo que le era familiar de cada uno de ellos. Y que al final de la batalla la había invadido un dolor que no había experimentado antes.

Despúes de escuchar aquello las Sailor Scouts no supieron que decir. Un silencio absoluto las envolvió.

* * *

BUENO AQUI ESTAN LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES. COMOYA LES HABÍA DICHO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, Y AUNQUE EL TEMA CENTRAL SEA UN POCO TRILLADO (LO SE ARACNE) CREO QUE LO QUE SIGUE REALMENTE LOS SORPRENDERÁ. SALUDOS! 


	4. Una Amenaza del Pasado

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

IV. Una Amenaza del Pasado

Nadie podía creer lo que Serena les había contado. Todo parecía tan irreal.  
- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto antes Serena?- dijo Rei entre enojada y preocupada.  
- No quería molestarlas, ni mucho menos preocuparlas chicas. No sabía que significaban esos sueños y quizás solo eran locuras mías- respondió Serena, realmente parecía asustada.  
- Serena...- comenzó a decir Rei.

De pronto un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, y a la entrada del templo apareció un remolino. Dentro de él se podía distinguir una silueta. El viento cesó de repente y las chicas pudieron observar a un jovencito, de aproximadamente 15 años, un poco más alto que Serena, de cabello y ojos negros, vestía ropa de color gris y una capa negra, también usaba un cinturón con el símbolo de Saturno, y portaba un báculo en forma de hoz. Serena lo reconoció, era el joven que aparecía en sus sueños.  
- _Él es..._- pensó Setsuna impactada al reconocerlo, por un segundo él también la miró.

El instinto hizo que las Scouts se pusieran en guardia.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó bruscamente Haruka, pero el joven solo las observaba.  
- Responde¿qué quieres?- preguntó Michiru. Esta vez el joven comenzó a caminar lentamente. Haruka, Michiru, Lita y Mina se prepararon para atacarlo.  
- No voy a lastimarlas, no soy su enemigo- dijo el joven con voz tranquila. Se detuvo justo frente a Haruka y Lita, se arrodilló y habló dirigiéndose a Serena, quien estaba detrás de ellas- He venido a prevenirla Princesa Serena.

Serena y las demás lo miraron sorprendidas.  
- ¿Quién eres?- atinó a decir Serena.  
- Mi nombre es Dunkel. Princesa se ha desatado un peligro mortal sobre usted, debe venir conmigo- dijo Dunkel levantando la cabeza para mirar a Serena a los ojos.  
- ¡No lo permitiremos, ni siquiera sabemos quien eres- dijo Rei.  
- Entiendan, no hay tiempo que perder, debo proteger a la Princesa- respondió Dunkel, incorporándose. El ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso, Serena pensó que debía hacer algo o podía comenzar una batalla ahí mismo.  
- Primero dime quien eres- ordenó Serena con firmeza.  
- Yo soy el Protector de las Sombras, soy uno de los guerreros del Rey Febiad, su padre- respondió Dunkel.  
- ¿Qué!- exclamaron todas al unísono.  
- ¿Mi padre? Luna¿es cierto?- preguntó Serena atónita. Luna dudó en responder, después de unos momentos habló.  
- Sí Serena, Febiad, tu padre, era el soberano de la Luna- respondió Luna cabizbaja.  
-¿Por... por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Porque la Reina Serenity nos ordenó que no te lo dijeramos- respondió Luna y volteó a ver a Artemis, quien bajó la mirada.  
- ¿Artemis?- preguntó Mina.  
- Hace mucho tiempo, en la época del Reino de la Luna, existieron guerreros encargados de proteger a las Princesas de los planetas del Sistema Solar, al mismo tiempo se les otorgó el cargo de Protectores de los Elementos que conformaban este sistema. Eran conocidos como los Centinelas- explicó Artemis.  
- No hay tiempo para más explicaciones, debo ponerla en un lugar seguro Princesa- interrumpió Dunkel

Todos notaban la urgencia en su voz y la preocupación en su rostro.  
- Quiero que me expliques que sucede- dijo Serena con voz tranquila, pero firme.  
- Esta bien, pero permítame llevarlas a un lugar seguro- pidió Dunkel. Serena asintió.

Una intensa luz rodeó a las nueve Sailor Scouts, Luna y Artemis. De pronto todos se hallaban en un lugar desconocido. La oscuridad los rodeaba, y la única luz provenía del báculo de Dunkel. Podían distinguirse siete pequeñas columnas detrás de él, solo Serena y Setsuna reconocieron el lugar.  
- Aquí estarán a salvo- dijo Dunkel, un poco más tranquilo.  
- ¿Qué sucede¿donde estamos?- preguntó Hotaru.  
- Podrías explicarnos que es lo que está pasando- pidió Amy con seriedad.  
- Estamos en Plutón- explicó Dunkel- Durante mil años he permanecido aquí cumpliendo con mi misión.  
- ¿En Plutón?- preguntó Lita con asombro.  
- Ustedes me pidieron una explicación. Ahora voy a darsela- dijo Dunkel- Como saben ustedes renacieron en esta era gracias a la Reina Serenity y al Cristal de Plata, después de haber derrotado a Beryl. Pero antes de esa lucha se presentó una igual de terrible.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Serena.  
- Antes de la batalla contra Beryl, otra fuerza oscura quizo apoderarse del Sistema Solar. Esa vez los que combatimos fuimos los Centinelas. Nosotros estabamos a cargo de proteger a la Reina Serenity, la Princesa Serena y a las Sailor Scouts bajo las órdenes del Rey Febiad  
- ¿Quienes eran esos Centinelas?- preguntó Rei.

Dunkel dudó por un instante, pero después contestó.  
- Leben, Centinela de la Luna y Protector de la Vida. Eis, Centinela de Mercurio y Protector del Elemento Hielo. Licht, Centinela de Venus y Protector del Elemento de la Luz- mientras decía cada nombre, miraba a cada Scout.  
- ¿Cómo!- exclamó Mina sorprendida.  
- Feuer, Centinela de Marte y Protector del Elemento Fuego- continuó Dunkel- Funkeln, Centinela de Júpiter y Protector del Elemento Rayo.  
- Centinela de Júpiter- repitió Lita en voz baja.  
- Himmel, Centinela de Urano, Protector del Elemento Viento y hermano de la Princesa de Urano- Haruka lo miró con sorpresa, sin poder creerlo. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron.  
- H-hermano- dijo Haruka con un hilo de voz, Dunkel asintió.  
- Teich, Centinela de Neptuno, Protector del Elemento Agua y hermano mayor de la Princesa de Neptuno- continuó Dunkel, esta vez Michiru lo miró en silencio, sorprendida- Y Zeit, Centinela de Plutón, Protector del Tiempo y el Espacio.

Toda la compostura y seriedad de Setsuna se vinieron abajo al escuchar aquel nombre.

- Continua, que pasó con ellos- suplicó Serena con voz quebrada.  
- La batalla se libró precisamente aquí, en este planeta, pues no queríamos arriesgar al Reino de la Luna ni a la Tierra. Los enemigos eran muy poderosos, eran conocidos como los Alquimistas, una raza de poderosos magos. Sus poderes eran legendarios y superaban a los de los Centinelas- por un instante las chicas pudieron notar dolor en la voz de Dunkel- Pero aún así pelearon. Apenas y pudieron derrotarlos. Pero había otra amenaza.  
- ¿Otra amenaza?- preguntó Serena con incredulidad.  
- Los Alquimistas sabían que lo único que podría detenerlos era el Cristal de Plata, pues ya habían intentado conquistar la Luna y la Reina Serenity los derrotó tiempo atrás. Pero en la segunda lucha, los enemigos contaban con una fuerza de increíble poder, que igualaba al del Cristal. Esa fuerza era conocida como la Sombra del Cosmos. Era tal su poder, que no pudo ser destruida, lo único que se consiguió fue encerrarla.  
- ¿Encerrarla¿cómo?- preguntó Lita.  
- Los Centinelas utilizaron sus poderes para formar una especie de contenedor y así colocarla en un sitio seguro, fuera del alcance de cualquiera. El precio fue alto, muy alto. Todos los Centinelas se sacrificaron, al igual que el Rey.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Serena. Ahora entendía el dolor que aquel sueño le produjo. Había visto a su padre morir.  
- ¿Pero dónde está encerrada?- preguntó Amy. Después de un momento de silencio Dunkel respondió.  
- Aquí. La prisión de la Sombra del Cosmos es el planeta Plutón- dijo Dunkel mirando fijamente al círculo de piedra que se encontraba a lo lejos.  
- ¡Plutón!- exclamó Serena.  
- El Rey Febiad selló a la Sombra en este planeta, porque estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no poner en riesgo al Reino de la Luna.  
- Sí todos los Centinelas murieron en el combate¿cómo es que tú sigues con vida?- preguntó Setsuna, con voz apagada. Dunkel la miró con intensidad, era como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta de su parte.  
- Porque, yo no estuve en la batalla. El Rey Febiad me había enviado a cumplir con otra misión. Cuando regresé ya era demasiado tarde- respondió este con dolor.  
- Y fuiste el único que quedó con vida- dijo Hotaru con voz triste.  
- Sí, así que mi responsabilidad fue cuidar que nadie perturbara este lugar. Por desgracia no cumplí con mi deber- dijo Dunkel cabizbajo.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Haruka.  
- El enemigo vino aquí hace poco. Combatimos, pero se ha vuelto muy poderoso. Ha logrado recolectar una gran cantidad de energía.

Serena recordó el sueño que se repetía una y otra vez. Era lo que había sucedido.  
- Aún así no pudo liberar a la Sombra del Cosmos. Sólo hay una manera de hacerlo- añadió Dunkel mirando a Serena.  
- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Mina.  
- La Sombra del Cosmos solo puede ser liberada por la misma fuerza que la encerró. Por eso es que estoy aquí Princesa. El último de los Alquimistas quiere liberar la Sombra y para ello la necesita y no descansará hasta encontrarla.  
- Pero no puedo esconderme por siempre¿qué pasará con la Tierra?- preguntó Serena.  
- Ahora lo más importante es usted, si el enemigo la encuentra todo estará perdido- respondió Dunkel.  
- Entonces nosotras regresaremos a la Tierra para protegerla- dijo Lita con seguridad y firmeza.  
- Eso no es posible, Krieg no solo busca a la Princesa, también las busca a ustedes. Si las destruye podrá encontrar a la Princesa con mayor facilidad.  
- No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos, tú solo encargate de cuidar de Serena, nosotras pelearemos- contestó Rei. Mina y Amy asintieron.  
- ¡NO! No voy a permitir que ustedes luchen solas, yo también soy una Sailor Scout- dijo Serena con voz firme.  
- ¡Serena, no seas tonta!- gritó Rei.  
- ¡He dicho que yo regreso con ustedes!- exclamó Serena de manera tajante.  
- Serena...- dijo Amy tratando de que entrara en razón, pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Serena la interrumpió.  
- Yo soy la Princesa y no les permitiré ir solas- dijo Serena a manera de orden. Todas la miraron sorprendidas. Serena nunca había asumido su calidad de princesa de ese modo.  
- Serena, tú...- comenzó a decir Mina pero se detuvo al notar la mirada de Serena.

Sus ojos reflejaban decisión y firmeza. En ese momento la Princesa de la Luna se había decidido a pelear.

* * *

SE LO ESPERABAN? BUENO ESPERO QUE NO. LAMENTO QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES NO SEAN TAN SEGUIDAS PERO MI TRABAJO ME LO IMPIDE, AUN ASÍ, LES DEJO UNO QUE OTRO CAPÍTULO. SALUDOS! 


	5. Los Maestros del Mal

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

V. Los Maestros del Mal

Serena estaba decidida a no abandonar a sus amigas. Las palabras de la Reina Serenity resonaban en su cabeza. _- Una batalla que sólo tú podrás librar. _

- No puedo permitir que se arriesguen. El enemigo es muy poderoso y está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlas- dijo Dunkel.  
- Así que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas- dijo Setsuna dirigiéndose a Dunkel, este asintió.  
- Ya he dicho mi última palabra. Yo también voy a luchar- respondió Serena con firmeza.  
- Eres una inconsciente. No te das cuenta de que si el enemigo te atrapa será el fin de todo- le recriminó Rei.  
- ¡Y tú no te das cuenta que si algo les llega a suceder a ustedes no me lo podría perdonar nunca!  
- Serena tonta- dijo Rei con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Escuchen. Sé que quieren protegerme y se los agradezco. Pero creo que ya he demostrado que puedo cuidarme y pelear por mi misma. No estoy diciendo que no las necesito, al contrario, quiero estar a su lado eso es todo- dijo Serena con suavidad, las chicas asintieron en silencio- Regresanos a casa por favor- pidió Serena a Dunkel.  
- Bien, pero es mi deber protegerlas, permítame ir con ustedes- contestó él. Serena dudó por un momento.  
- De acuerdo.

Dunkel obedeció. De nuevo una luz las rodeó. Aparecieron en el Templo, justo donde estaban hacía algunos instantes.  
- Entonces¿por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Lita.  
- Antes que nada dinos quien es el enemigo- dijo Amy dirigiéndose a Dunkel, este asintió.  
- Su nombre es Krieg. Es el último de los Alquimistas, fue el único sobreviviente de la batalla entre estos y los guerreros del Rey Febiad. Quiere liberar a la Sombra en venganza por su derrota.  
- ¿Qué crees que haga ahora Dunkel?- preguntó Rei.  
- Seguramente utilizará la energía que robó de las estrellas para encontrar a la Princesa. La única pista que tiene es que la Princesa y sus guerreras pueden encontrarse en Tokio. Ya que aún quedan residuos de las fuerzas malignas que ustedes han derrotado. Quizás empiece a buscar en ese lugar.  
- Entonces¿no nos queda nada más que esperar a que haga su primer movimiento?- preguntó Haruka.  
- Hasta ahora solo se ha dedicado a acumular energía. Pero eso también es preocupante- contestó Dunkel pensativo- Por eso no puedo permitir que ustedes combatan. No deben convertirse en Sailor Scouts, no deben utilizar sus poderes  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mina.  
- Ya les dije que la única forma de liberar la Sombra del Cosmos es con la misma energía que la aprisionó. Krieg quiere sus poderes, son una enorme fuente de energía para él, así se asegurará de tener la suficiente para liberarla. Además implicaría que las quitaría de su camino permanentemente.  
- Pero¿qué sucederá sí ataca a gente inocente?- preguntó Serena.  
- Yo me encargaré de eso.  
- No, no puedo permitirlo.  
- Podrías salir lastimado- dijo Hotaru. Dunkel le sonrió.  
- No soy tan débil como parezco- respondió él.  
- Siendo así, debemos estar pendientes a cualquier actividad sospechosa. Dunkel ¿cómo podemos contactarte si algo sucede? - preguntó Luna.  
- No se preocupen, si algo pasa, yo lo sabré. Es momento de retirarme, comenzaré a seguir de cerca las actividades de Krieg. Por favor, cuidense- hizo una reverencia a Serena y les sonrió a las demás chicas. Después desapareció de la misma forma en que llegó.  
- Esto no me gusta. Dunkel no debe pelear solo- dijo Amy.  
- Esperemos que no sea necesario. Mientras tanto seguiremos investigando. Vámonos- dijo Setsuna dirigiéndose a Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru ellas asintieron, se despidieron de Serena y las demás y comenzaron a caminar.

Una nueva batalla estaba próxima.

* * *

En una habitación oscura un hombre, de cabello verde y ojos rojos, vertía un líquido transparente a una esfera negra, que comenzó a brillar tenuemente.

- Hace mucho tiempo, la Reina Serenity y el Rey Febiad derrotaron a mis servidores. Estos fueron destruídos por el poder del Cristal de Plata. Pero lo que nunca se imaginaron era que si pude crearlos una vez lo haría de nuevo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión será diferente. Su poder será mayor. Ellos me ayudarán en mi venganza.

Los pensamientos de ese hombre se vieron interrumpidos.  
- ¡Lo logré! Me tomó mucho tiempo recolectar esta cantidad de energía¡pero por fin lo conseguí!- exclamó triunfante el hombre.

La esfera brilló aún más y comenzó a absorber energía de otras más pequeñas, que parecían estrellas que giraban a su alrededor, creciendo cada vez más. De pronto la esfera explotó y en su lugar quedaron tres seres informes.

- ¡Sí¡Vuelvan a la vida mis fieles sirvientes!

Cada ser empezó a despedir una intensa luz de distinto color, una verde, otra roja y la última negra. Poco a poco, los seres empezaron cambiar de forma hasta adoptar una humana. Los tres eran delgados y altos, tenían los ojos completamente blancos y diferente color de cabello: verde, rojo y negro.

- Han recobrado su cuerpo y su poder. Ahora vayan, traiganme la energía de las auras más brillantes y poderosas. Una de ellas debe pertenecer a la Princesa de la Luna. ¡Vayan y no me fallen!- ordenó el hombre.

- Como ordene mi señor- dijeron los tres seres al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron al instante.  
-_La Princesa y sus Guerreras no tienen idea de lo que les espera_- pensó el hombre sonriendo con maldad.

Una amenaza se cernía sobre las Scouts. Los Tres Maestros del Mal habían resucitado.

* * *

Pasó otro día y no habían indicios del enemigo. Las Sailor Scouts comenzaban a desesperarse. Aún así, a Serena le dió cierta tranquilidad esa falta de noticias, pero todavía sentía miedo.

Sin embargo, la suerte cambió radicalmente para las chicas. En la televisión dieron una espeluznante noticia:  
_Algunas jóvenes habían desaparecido y posteriormenta eran encontradas en estado crítico. Sus cuerpos estaban sumamente débiles, los médicos no podían explicar que les sucedía._

Serena tuvo la certeza de que el enemigo había comenzado a buscarla y que no se detendría ante nada hasta encontrarla. Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda, ya había víctimas inocentes y ellas no podían utilizar sus poderes para evitar ser capturadas, eso podría empeorarlo todo. Era una situación muy delicada.

Las Sailor Scouts estaban cada vez más preocupadas por la seguridad de Serena a medida que se enteraban de que otra chica desaparecía. Por lo que en secreto habían acordado turnarse para vigilarla, ya que ella nunca habría accedido de buena gana, como ya lo sabían con anterioridad, cuando era buscada por su semilla estelar.

* * *

- ¡Aún no hemos logrado encontrar a la Princesa!- exclamó furioso un hombre de cabello verde oscuro.

Estaba sentado en un enorme trono al centro de una habitación oscura. Alrededor podían distinguirse esferas muy brillantes, dentro se podían ver siluetas humanas.

- Tal parece que mi búsqueda no ha dado resultado- dijo el hombre y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.  
- Amo, a pesar de que no ha encontrado a la Princesa ha reunido una enorme cantidad de energía. Los seres humanos no tienen idea del poder que hay dentro de ellos. Han resultado ser una increíble fuente para nosotros- dijo un hombre que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.  
- Tienes razón Stoff. Pero aún así empiezo a desesperarme.  
- Si ya ha esperado mil años, puede esperar un poco más¿no cree? Cuando la encuentre tendrá suficiente poder para derrotarla- dijo otro hombre en la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraba Stoff.  
- Es verdad Zauberer. Mi venganza será mucho mejor cuando atrape a la hija de ese estúpido de Febiad. Su _princesa_ pagará muy caro- dijo el hombre y comenzó a reír.  
- Señor Krieg, debemos estar cerca. La energía que hemos obtenido nos ha servido para crear más rastreadores- dijo un tercer hombre.  
- Cierto y con ellos encontraremos a la Princesa en poco tiempo- dijo Stoff.

Krieg se detuvo y miró a los tres hombres frente él.  
- Para esto es que los he traído de vuelta. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden traer aquí a esa chiquilla escurridiza- dijo Krieg con rabia- Vayan y traiganme a la Princesa y a sus Guerreras, no importa cuanto se tarden ni que tengan que hacer¡solo traiganlas!  
- Si señor- dijeron los tres hombres y salieron de la habitación silenciosamente.

- Febiad, ya que no podré vengarme contigo lo haré con tu hija. Ella sufrirá como no puedes imaginarte- dijo Krieg con la voz impregnada de odio.

Las desapariciones continuaron y la preocupación de las Sailor Scouts iba en aumento. Lo que no imaginaban era que una semana después de que empezara todo, el primer ataque en su contra se llevaría a cabo.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, Amy y Lita caminaban rumbo al Templo Hikawa. No notaron que un hombre delgado, vestido con gabardina verde oscuro las seguía.

- Esto cada vez se vuelve más tétrico¿no crees?- preguntó Lita.  
- Estoy preocupada por Serena y las demás.  
- No tienes porqué, tanto Rei como Mina saben como cuidarse y como cuidar de Serena.  
- Lo sé, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquila. ¿Qué tendrán en común las chicas que han sido atacadas?- preguntó Amy preocupada.  
- ¿En común?  
- Sí, deben tener algo en común. Debe haber alguna razón por la que las hayan atacado.  
- ¿Piensas que el enemigo ha encontrado la manera de reconocer a la Princesa de la Luna!- exclamó Lita.  
- Quizás, por lo que nos dijo Dunkel, Krieg lleva tiempo investigando. Tal vez hayó alguna forma de identificarla.

_- Puede ser que una de ellas sea la persona que busco. Veo un aura muy especial a su alrededor_- pensó el hombre que las seguía. _- Bien, vamos a comprobarlo._

El hombre sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su gabardina y la abrió, vertió el contenido en el suelo y algo viscoso comenzó a moverse y crecer. Unos momentos después la criatura, con cabeza de búfalo y cuerpo humano cubierto de pelo negro, se incorporó.  
- Ve Etnosib y traeme a esas dos chicas- dijo el hombre, la criatura obedeció.

Las chicas escucharon un extraño ruido detrás de ellas. Al darse media vuelta se toparon con una grotesca criatura que enfilaba hacia donde se encontraban.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Lita y empujó a Amy justo antes de que la criatura la embistiera.  
- ¿Qué- qué es eso?- dijo Amy atónita.

Ella y Lita se levantaron. La criatura regresaba para atacarlas de nuevo. De pronto un horrible ruido rasgó el aire.

* * *

SIGUEN LAS SORPRESAS Y NO TERMINARÁN PRONTO, HE AQUÍ EL QUINTO CAPÍTULO Y POR AHORA HASTA AQUÍ LA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUBIR EL 6 Y EL 7 PRONTO, PERO NO PROMETO NADA. SALUDOS! 


	6. El Ataque

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

VI. El Ataque

Lita se había colocado frente a Amy para recibir el impacto del monstruo.

- ¡Lita!- exclamó Amy asustada.  
- ¡Corre Amy, yo... lo... detendré- dijo Lita con voz entrecortada.  
- No puedo dejarte sola- respondió Amy.  
- ¡Amy!

La bestia empujaba a Lita cada vez con más fuerza. Ella trataba de contenerla pero era muy fuerte. Entonces se escuchó como si algo se rompiese. Lita gritó de dolor, pero aún así continuó sosteniendo al monstruo.

Inesperadamente Lita tomó uno de los brazos de la criatura con ambas manos, giró con agilidad y la arrojó por los aires. Después se dejó caer sujetándose el brazo derecho.

- ¿Lita estás bien?- preguntó Amy angustiada.  
- Creo que me rompí el brazo- dijo Lita casi sin aliento, mientras la criatura volvía a levantarse.  
- _Debo hacer algo_- pensó Amy y se levantó de un salto- ¡Por aquí¡ven!- gritó agitando los brazos.  
- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?- preguntó Lita sorprendida.

El monstruo corrió enfurecido hacia donde estaba Amy, quien se apartó justo a tiempo para no ser arrollada. La criatura se estrelló contra una pared, restos de esta volaron por todas partes, uno de ellos golpeó a Amy con violencia en la cabeza y ella cayó al suelo desmayada.

- ¡Amy!- gritó Lita angustiada corriendo a su lado, ella no respondía.

El monstruo comenzaba a incorporarse de nuevo, aunque algo aturdido. Lita lo miraba con ira, de pronto el símbolo de Júpiter brilló en su frente, sin poder contenerse se levantó.   
- ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA...!- comenzó a decir Lita.  
-No, no lo hagas- la detuvo una voz.

Un remolino apareció justo frente a ellas y de él salió un chico de cabello negro.

- ¡Dunkel!- exclamó Lita aliviada.

La criatura se preparaba para atacar. Dunkel la miró con expresión seria. El monstruo también lo miró y se avalanzó contra él. Dunkel alzó su báculo y una luz negra salió de él. Esta pegó de lleno en la criatura y la desintegró en unos segundos.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Dunkel preocupado dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Lita y Amy.  
- Amy está herida, debemos llevarla a un hospital lo antes posible- dijo Lita visiblemente asustada.

Dunkel levantó a Amy con cuidado.  
- Vamos. Pon tu mano en mi hombro- dijo este y los tres desaparecieron.

- Interesante- dijo un hombre sonriendo con malicia. Después también desapareció.

* * *

- ¿Estarán bien?- preguntó Serena asustada, al llegar al hospital. Y su miedo aumentó cuando vió a Dunkel frente al cuarto de hospital. No vestía sus ropas de Centinela, sino un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa gris. 

- Cálmese Princesa. Están bien. Lita tiene un brazo fracturado y Amy un golpe en la cabeza. En este momento estan practicándole estudios para asegurarse que no sea nada grave- dijo Dunkel para tranquilizarla.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Rei angustiada.

Dunkel dudó por un momento.  
- Fueron atacadas- respondió al fin.  
- ¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Serena, Rei y Mina.   
- No sé qué sucedió realmente. Sentí que alguien necesitaba ayuda, aunque no lograba localizar donde se encontraban. Cuando me transporté las hallé heridas, una extraña criatura iba a atacarlas de nuevo, hice lo que pude- dijo Dunkel con tristeza- Pero ahora lo único que importa es que estan bien.

Serena, Mina y Rei voltearon a ver a Lita que era atendida por una enfermera, estaba dormida.

- Tuvimos suerte¿no creen?- dijo Mina con tono sombrío, mirando a su amiga quien descansaba frente a ella.  
- Mucha- concluyó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Serena llamó a Haruka y Michiru. Haruka colgó el teléfono bruscamente. 

- ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Michiru.  
- Amy y Lita fueron atacadas ayer- respondió Haruka temblando de furia.  
- ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Michiru alarmada.  
- Están en el hospital. Lita tiene un brazo roto y Amy un golpe en la cabeza, pero parece que no es nada grave.  
- ¡Rayos! El enemigo se está acercando- dijo Michiru cerrando los puños con fuerza.  
- Debemos ir por Setsuna y Hotaru, no quiero que les suceda algo- dijo Haruka con urgencia.  
- Vayamos pues.

Un hombre vestido con una gabardina verde oscuro caminaba lentamente por una calle, cuando vió pasar a dos personas en un auto.  
_- ¿Qué será esa aura?_- se preguntó y decidió seguirlas. Tomó un saco de piel del bolsillo interno de su gabardina y se roció con un extraño polvo, en unos segundos quedó convertido en un cuervo. Y comenzó a seguir a Haruka y Michiru desde lo alto.

El auto se detuvo unos 30 minutos después, frente a una elegante mansión. De donde salieron una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y una niña de unos 13 años, quienes abordaron el coche.

_- Ellas también tienen una poderosa aura- _pensó el hombre, ya en su estado natural, que estaba recargado en un poste de luz, revisando sus bolsillos- _Tengo suficiente sustancia para un par de monstruos. Tal vez sea alguna de ellas._

En el camino al hospital.  
- Pero ¿están bien verdad?- preguntó Hotaru asustada. Haruka asintió.  
- Al parecer Dunkel les ayudó.  
- Ahora sabemos que la actividad del enemigo se ha intensificado- dijo Setsuna.  
- Será mejor estar en grupo el mayor tiempo posible. No debemos correr riesgos innecesarios- dijo Michiru.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, se encontraron con una extraña criatura a mitad de la carretera. Tenía cabeza y garras de tigre, cuerpo humano y estaba cubierto con un grueso pelaje color anaranjado.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!- exclamó Haruka, virando el volante y frenando justo a tiempo para no impactarse con la criatura. Esta saltó al cofre del auto - ¡Salgan rápido!- gritó Haruka.

Setsuna tomó a Hotaru del brazo y la sacó del auto. Michiru y Haruka salieron de un salto, un instante después la criatura comenzó a despedazar el coche.

- ¡Corran!- les gritó Michiru a Setsuna y Hotaru. Pero otra criatura salió de la nada cercándolas.

La segunda criatura tenía cabeza de serpiente y cuerpo humano, su piel era de un verde brillante.

- ¡Rayos¡estamos atrapadas!- exclamó Setsuna.  
- Son hábiles. Pero quisiera medir su fuerza- dijo un hombre alto y delgado que apareció detrás del primer monstruo.   
- ¿Quién eres?- gritó Haruka.  
- Mi nombre es Stoff, Maestro de la Materia. Y ustedes pronto formarán parte de la colección de mi señor Krieg- dijo el hombre. Tenía piel ceniza y cabello verde claro y sus ojos eran completamente blancos.  
- ¿Colección¿acaso crees que no nos defenderemos?- preguntó Haruka desafiante.  
- Eso es lo que quiero ver. Demuestrenme su fuerza- las retó Stoff- Vayan Odigur y Onenev, atrápenlos.

Las dos bestias atacaron al mismo tiempo, las Scouts apenas y pudieron esquivarlas. Haruka se encargó de la bestia mitad serpiente y Michiru de la otra.

La pelea comenzó. El monstruo serpiente era rápido, pero Haruka lo era aún más. La criatura embistió a Haruka, quien la esquivó y provocó que se estrellara contra lo que quedaba del auto.

El monstruo con el que se enfrentaba Michiru era demasiado fuerte. Pero aún así Michiru se las arregló para contenerlo. Sin embargo, no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Cuidado Michiru!- gritó Setsuna angustiada. Haruka volteó a donde estaba Michiru.

La bestia con cabeza de tigre había logrado herir a Michiru, quien se encontraba en el suelo intentando incorporarse. El monstruo la atacó de nuevo.

Setsuna y Hotaru gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero ya era tarde, Michiru no podía defenderse. Inesperadamente, Haruka apareció frente a Michiru y recibió el ataque.

La criatura clavó sus enormes colmillos en el hombro derecho de Haruka, quien cayó violentamente de espaldas. A su alrededor comenzó a formarse un charco de sangre.  
- ¡Haruka!- gritó Michiru aterrada sin poder creer lo que veía.

Michiru se acercó lentamente a Haruka, pero, en su angustia, no se dió cuenta que el monstruo mitad tigre se preparaba para volver a atacar.

- ¡No¡Haruka¡Michiru!- gritó Setsuna desesperada, sin su cetro no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La impotencia que sentía Setsuna llegó a su límite. De pronto el símbolo de Plutón brilló en su frente.

_- Vaya, vaya. De nuevo esa luz- _pensó el hombre.

- Haruka, Michiru- dijo Hotaru casi sin voz, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Un remolino apareció frente a ella y de él salió Dunkel.

- ¡Dunkel!- exclamó Stoff sorprendido. Dunkel lo miró primero con asombro y después con ira.

Sin decir una palabra, Dunkel levantó su báculo y dos poderosos rayos negros salieron de él y se impactaron contra las bestias, que quedaron reducidas a polvo en un parpadeo.

- Por ahora has ganado, pero regresaré- dijo Stoff y desapareció.

Dunkel se quedó mirando el lugar donde se había encontrado Stoff.  
- _Así que por eso no pude detectar que ellas estaban en peligro_- pensó, después reaccionó y corrió hacia Hotaru- ¿Están bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
- Haruka... está... - dijo Hotaru con los ojos arrasados y temblando. Dunkel la tomó de la mano y la levantó con delicadeza. Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

Haruka sangraba mucho. Michiru intentaba desesperadamente detener la hemorragia pero era inútil, la herida era muy profunda. Setsuna y Hotaru solo podían observar impotentes.

- Permíteme- dijo Dunkel tomando la mano que Michiru tenía en la herida de Haruka y retirándola con suavidad. Él puso su mano derecha en el hombro herido y una luz tenue empezó a brillar debajo de ella. La sangre dejó de fluir poco a poco- He detenido la hemorragia, pero deben atenderle esa herida lo antes posible. Lamento no poder hacer más.

Michiru asintió mirando fijamente a Haruka y rezando con todas sus fuerzas porque resistiera.

* * *

UFFF! VAYA QUE CONTRARIEDAD. SALDRÁ HARUKA DE ESTA? BUENO A DECIR VERDAD NO QUERRÍA MATARLA YA QUE ES DE MIS FAVORITAS ASÍ QUE PUEDEN ESTAR TRANQUILOS. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO Y PROMETO MÁS ACCIÓN PARA LOS SIGUIENTES. SALUDOS.


	7. El Plan

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

VII. El Plan

Dunkel las llevó a un hospital a petición de Setsuna, quien entró con Haruka y Michiru y no permitió que Hotaru la acompañara. Así que ella se quedó con Dunkel, que descansaba en una de las salas de espera del hospital, de nuevo vestido con pantalón y camisa.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hotaru con timidez.  
- Estoy bien, solo necesito reponer energías- respondió Dunkel amablemente y se sentó en una de las sillas.  
- Gracias- dijo la niña en voz baja. Él la miró y le sonrió con calidez.

Dunkel se veía cansado, al parecer estaba utilizando casi toda su energía manteniéndose al pendiente de todas las Scouts. Entre eso, el estar tras Krieg y las batallas, sus fuerzas se estaban acabando rápidamente.

Unos momentos después Setsuna se les unió, también ella lucía exhausta.  
- ¿Cómo está Michiru?- preguntó Hotaru angustiada.  
- Por ahora está descansando. Sufrió algunas heridas, pero se repondrá.   
- ¿Y Haruka?- volvió a preguntar la niña con voz quebrada.  
- Acaba de entrar a cirugía, los médicos dicen que ha perdido mucha sangre- respondió Setsuna tratando de conservar la compostura- Haruka es fuerte, se pondrá bien- agregó al ver el rostro de Hotaru.  
- ¿Y tú?- preguntó Dunkel mirando fijamente a Setsuna.  
- Estoy bien- respondió con una leve sonrisa, aunque no muy convencida. No quería aparentar debilidad, pero le dolía lo que les había sucedido a Michiru y Haruka. En especial, se sentía mal por no haber podido ayudarles.  
- Deben descansar, no les hará bien quedarse aquí, las llevaré a casa- dijo Dunkel incorporándose.  
- No por favor, quiero quedarme- suplicó Hotaru.  
- Yo también me quedaré- dijo Setsuna.  
- Bien, me quedo con ustedes- concluyó Dunkel, volviendo a sentarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Serena y Rei fueron a visitar a Haruka y Michiru. Mientras Mina se quedaba acompañando a Lita y Amy. 

Michiru todavía se encontraba dormida. Tenía vendada la mano izquierda y una cortada no muy profunda en la mejilla derecha, además de algunos golpes.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Rei en voz baja a Hotaru, quien estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de Michiru.  
- Por ahora duerme, no tiene heridas graves- contestó la niña con la mirada en el piso.  
- Luces cansada¿por qué no vas a dormir un poco?- preguntó Serena dulcemente.  
- No, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte- contestó Hotaru.  
- Está bien. ¿Rei podrías quedarte con ella, mientras voy a ver como sigue Haruka?- pidió Serena. Rei asintió.  
- Voy con usted princesa- dijo Dunkel que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Haruka estaba en Terapia Intensiva, muy débil por la pérdida de sangre. Su hombro había sufrido un daño considerable y tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y debido a este aún no despertaba. Los médicos dijeron que se recuperaría, pero llevaría tiempo, quizás mucho.

Setsuna se encontraba de pie frente a la sala de Terapia Intensiva, viendo a Haruka a través del vidrio de una ventana.  
- Setsuna- dijo Serena suavemente y puso una mano sobre su hombro.  
- Serena¿cómo están Amy y Lita?- preguntó Setsuna volteando a verla.  
- Están mejor. Lita será dada de alta hoy por la tarde y Amy saldrá mañana- respondió Serena.

Serena notó que Setsuna estaba muy afectada por todo lo sucedido.  
- Ven- dijo Serena tomándola gentilmente del brazo. Se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban en el corredor. Dunkel se quedó en el lugar donde había estado Setsuna.  
- Debí hacer algo- dijo Setsuna después de unos momentos.  
- No había nada que pudieras hacer. Dunkel nos lo advirtió. Si hubieras usado tus poderes ahora tal vez estarías herida o algo peor- dijo Serena con voz tranquila.  
- Ellas casi mueren protegiéndonos y yo ni siquiera las ayudé.  
- No quiero que pienses en eso. Yo también me sentí culpable por no haber ayudado a Lita y a Amy, pero no fue nuestra culpa. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en apoyar a nuestras amigas para que se recuperen lo antes posible. No les hará bien vernos así- dijo Serena sonriendo. Setsuna también sonrió.  
- Tienes razón. ¿Has visto a Hotaru¿está bien?  
- Está bien, cansada desde luego, como tú. Deberías ir a descansar un poco. Nosotros nos quedaremos al pendiente de Haruka y Michiru.  
- Pero ustedes también deben estar cansadas- señaló Setsuna.  
- Dormimos un poco. Nos turnamos para hacer guardia, así que estamos más enteras que ustedes- dijo Serena- Vamos, Hotaru y tú necesitan dormir y comer algo.   
- Está bien- aceptó al fin Setsuna- Pero prométeme que si sucede algo nos llamarán de inmediato- Serena asintió.

* * *

En un laboratorio, un hombre, vestido de verde, mezclaba varios compuestos de diversos colores. 

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no trajiste a nadie en esta ocasión Stoff?- preguntó un hombre vestido con gabardina roja oscura que acababa de entrar a la habitación.   
- Lo habría hecho, de no haber sido por el entrometido de Dunkel- respondió Stoff enojado, mientras llenaba varios frascos con una sustancia verde.  
- ¡Dunkel!- exclamó el primer hombre- ¿Vivo?  
- Yo mismo lo ví, Zauberer. Krieg lo hirió, pero sigue con vida.  
- Si Dunkel está aquí, debe ser para proteger a la Princesa- afirmó Zauberer.  
- Quizás. Pero eso no es todo. He encontrado a dos de las Sailor Scouts.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Mis criaturas habían rastreado auras muy brillantes. Dos de las dueñas de esas auras resultaron ser Sailor Scouts y estoy casi seguro que las demás también lo son. Son fuertes, mucho más de lo que pensabamos. Pero aún así fueron heridas. Luego Dunkel apareció y destruyó a mis monstruos.  
- Pero¿cómo las reconociste?- preguntó un tercer hombre desde las sombras.  
- Los símbolos de sus planetas guardianes brillaron en sus frentes, Lehrer- respondió Stoff algo molesto, dirigiéndose al tercer hombre, que estaba vestido completamente de negro.  
- En ese caso, debemos vigilarlas, tal vez nos guíen a las demás- dijo Lehrer.  
- De ser así, podríamos apoderarnos de los Cristales Planetarios, Krieg estaría muy complacido- dijo Zauberer pensativo.  
- Sin mencionar, que si robamos sus poderes, no habrá nadie que nos impida atrapar a la Princesa- añadió Stoff.  
- Pero si son ellas, Dunkel ya les habrá advertido sobre no utilizar sus poderes, ese mocoso es muy listo- dijo Lehrer.  
- Entonces debemos obligarlas a utilizarlos- dijo Stoff con malicia.  
- ¿Qué tienes pensado?- preguntó Lehrer.  
- Déjenmelo a mí. Estoy preparando algunos monstruos _especiales_ para esta situación.  
- ¿Y que hay sobre Dunkel, debe estar protegiéndolas?- preguntó Zauberer.  
- Bueno, entonces debemos deshacernos de ese cretino- dijo Stoff sonriendo- Pronto, mi Señor Krieg, tendrá en sus manos el poder de los Cristales. Y a la Princesa de la Luna.

* * *

Michiru despertó a mediodía. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el estado de Haruka. 

- Está bien no te preocupes- la tranquilizó Rei.  
- Quiero ver a Haruka- dijo Michiru intentando levantarse.  
- Por ahora no es posible, aún estás débil.  
- Por favor, quiero saber como está- suplicó Michiru. Después de mucho insistir, Rei aceptó y fue por una silla de ruedas.

El camino hacia Terapia Intensiva pareció eterno. Michiru estaba nerviosa y asustada. Recordó el ataque y se estremeció. Las imágenes de Haruka desangrandose en sus brazos la atormentaban, quería asegurarse de que seguía con vida.

Frente a la habitación de Haruka se encontraron con Serena.  
- ¿Pero qué crees que haces? Deberías estar descansando- le reprochó Serena.  
- Eso mismo le dije yo pero no me hizo caso- contestó Rei.  
- Agradezco su preocupación, pero tengo que ver a Haruka- dijo Michiru dirigiéndole a Serena una mirada suplicante.  
- Espera aquí, preguntaré si puedes entrar- dijo Rei en tono comprensivo y enfiló hacia el mostrador para hablar con una enfermera. Después de unos momentos de silencio Serena habló.  
- Estará bien. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente- dijo Serena sonriendo. Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa. Había aprendido a confiar en ella y de cierta forma sus palabras le devolvieron el ánimo.   
- Puedes entrar solo cinco minutos- dijo Rei al volver.  
- Gracias- respondió Michiru en voz baja. Serena le ayudó a entrar y puso la silla de ruedas a un lado de la cama, después se retiró.

Haruka tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno, un complicado vendaje le cubría el hombro herido y otro más la cabeza. A su lado un aparato indicaba los latidos de su corazón, que eran fuertes y regulares. Una línea intravenosa estaba conectada a su brazo izquierdo. Y después de la pérdida de sangre, poco a poco recuperaba su tono normal de piel, aunque era evidente que se encontraba todavía muy débil.

Michiru tomó delicadamente la mano izquierda de Haruka entre las suyas. Luego de unos momentos, sintió un leve apretón, entonces sonrió aliviada.  
- Serena tiene razón, tú nunca te dejarás vencer- dijo con suavidad y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

No necesitaba más palabras. Haruka sabía que ella estaba ahí y eso era todo lo que quería, estar a su lado.

* * *

- Me pregunto ¿qué sucederá ahora?- preguntó Serena.   
- No lo sé, pero debemos estar alerta. En estos momentos estamos débiles y no contamos con cuatro de nosotras. Somos vulnerables- respondió Rei preocupada.  
- Sí, tienes razón- dijo Serena pensativa.  
- Serena¿estás segura de que nos dijiste todo acerca de tus sueños?  
- ¿Ehh?  
- Tengo la sensación de que nos ocultas algo.  
- Rei... yo...  
- No deberías tener secretos para nosotras- dijo Rei sonriendo.  
- En realidad...- pero alguien interrumpió a Serena.  
- Disculpen pero la hora de visitas ya terminó- dijo una enfermera.  
- Si, gracias- dijo Serena y entró por Michiru. 

Las tres regresaron al cuarto de Michiru y le ayudaron a recostarse.   
- Debes descansar- dijo suavemente Serena. Michiru asintió y sonrió a modo de agradeciemiento.

* * *

SALUDOS! POR FIN EL SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE. SE AGRADECEN REVIEWS CON CRITICAS, SUGERENCIAS Y REGAÑOS. HASTA PRONTO.  



	8. Un Suspiro

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

VIII. Un Suspiro

Después de dejar a Michiru en su habitación Serena y Rei, regresaron con Mina. Las tres decidieron ir a la cafetería a comer algo. Pues Amy y Lita las convencieron de que fueran a descansar, y Setsuna y Hotaru, que ya habían dormido un poco, se quedaron acompañando a Michiru.

- No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muerta- dijo Mina dando un sorbo a su café- Ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, y todavía no termina.  
- Tienes razón. Pero ahora debemos pensar que es lo que vamos a hacer. Lita está por salir y no puede quedarse sola en su casa- dijo Serena.  
- No te preocupes, se quedará conmigo por unos días- dijo Rei.  
- Bueno, eso me tranquiliza- agregó Serena.  
- Entonces las acompañaré a tu casa cuando Lita salga- dijo Mina- No deben ir solas.  
- Pero¿quién se quedará con Serena?- preguntó Rei.  
- Oye Rei creo que puedo quedarme sola por un rato ¿no crees?- contestó Serena fingiendo estar molesta- Además¿quién podría buscarme en un hospital?  
- Creo que es demasiado peligroso- le respondió Rei.  
- Pues también para ustedes ¿no, además no estaré totalmente sola, Setsuna y Hotaru estarán conmigo- le recriminó Serena.  
- Aún así no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Rei elevando la voz.  
- Mira Rei...- comenzó a decir Serena pero Mina la interrumpió.  
- Chicas por favor tranquilícense, este no es lugar para pelearse. Rei creo que Serena tiene razón- dijo Mina- Pero creo que deberíamos apresurarnos a volver una vez hayamos instalado a Lita- agregó Mina rápidamente ante la mirada de Rei.

* * *

- Estás muy callada¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Setsuna a Hotaru.  
- Estoy preocupada, eso es todo- respondió la niña sin mirarla a los ojos.  
- También yo. Pero todo se solucionará, Lita esta por salir del hospital, Amy y Michiru se encuentran mejor y Haruka se recuperará muy pronto- a Hotaru se le humedecieron los ojos al oír aquel nombre.  
- Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo- dijo la pequeña con tristeza.  
- Eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero ¿sabes qué? Serena me dijo algo muy cierto, si hubiéramos utilizado nuestros poderes, todo se habría complicado aún más- respondió Setsuna con suavidad.  
- Quizás tengas razón. Pero aún así me siento culpable.  
- No deberías- dijo Setsuna volteando a ver a Hotaru- ¿Por qué presiento que eso no es lo único que te preocupa?  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hotaru sorprendida.  
- Piensas en Dunkel¿verdad?  
- Y-yo n-no, es sólo que...-titubeó Hotaru- Me preocupa. Se ve cada vez más débil.  
- Es verdad- contesó Setsuna pensativa.  
- Creo que hemos dependido mucho de él. Debe estar agotado- agregó Hotaru- Pero no dirá nada, le importa más nuestra seguridad que la suya.  
- _Lo sé, lo conozco bien_- pensó Setsuna- Si es así, debemos encontrar alguna manera de ayudarlo.

Hotaru sonrió. No sabía realmente que sentía por Dunkel. Lo único que sabía era que en muy poco tiempo se había encariñado mucho con él, aunque no tenía idea porque.

* * *

La situación parecía mejorar. Lita fue dada de alta por la tarde. Amy y Michiru saldrían al día siguiente. Los médicos aseguraron que Haruka se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente, aunque todavía no despertaba. 

- ¿Estás mejor Amy?- preguntó Serena, sentándose en la cama.   
- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien. Lamento haberlas preocupado- respondió Amy que tenía una venda alrededor de su frente.  
- No fue tu culpa. Pero estuvo muy cerca- dijo Serena.  
- Mina me contó lo de Haruka y Michiru. ¿Se encuentran bien?  
- Michiru saldrá mañana, poco después que tú. Haruka está en Recuperación- contestó Serena con la voz apagada.   
- Serena, todo estará bien, no te preocupes- dijo Amy en tono comprensivo.  
- Es que siento que todo esto ha sido mi culpa- dijo Serena entre sollozos.  
- Sabes muy bien que no es así.  
- Lo lamento- murmuró Serena.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Amy extrañada.  
- No haberles dicho toda la verdad.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Además de los sueños que les conté tuve otro. Soñé con...- Serena dudó- mi madre.  
- ¿Con la Reina Serenity?  
- Sí. Ella me advirtió que esta sería una batalla que pelearía yo sola. Por eso no quise decírselos- respondió Serena mirando fijamente a la pared.  
- ¿Pelear sola? Ya entiendo porque no nos lo dijiste- dijo Amy sonriendo y tomó una de las manos de Serena- Nosotras jamás te dejariamos pelear sola.

Serena asintió. Se sentía un poco culpable de no habérselo dicho a Rei cuando le preguntó al respecto, pero Serena la conocía muy bien y sabía como hubiera reaccionado: preocupándose aún más. En cambio, confiaba en la serenidad de Amy y en que ella le podía brindar cierta tranquilidad al decírselo. Y tuvo razón.

- No sé que haría sin ustedes- dijo Serena depués de un momento de silencio.  
- Ni nosotros sin ti- repuso Amy con ternura. Serena la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazó.

- ¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Dunkel con timidez.  
- No, adelante- dijo Serena sepárandose de Amy y limpiándose las lágrimas.  
- Me alegra ver que ya estas mejor- dijo Dunkel dirigiéndose a Amy.  
- Gracias. Mis amigas me dijeron lo que hiciste. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.  
- No tienes porque.  
- Luces cansado¿estás bien?- preguntó Serena.  
- No se preocupe Princesa. Es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no veía tanta actividad- contestó Dunkel sonriendo.  
- ¿Acabas de _'llegar'_?- volvió a preguntar Serena haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.  
- Sí. Después de acompañar a Lita, Rei y Mina, quise saber como seguían.  
- Entonces ellas llegaron a salvo a casa de Rei- afirmó Serena.  
- Sí- contestó Dunkel, Serena bajo la mirada. Hubo un momento de silencio  
- ¿Qué sabes de los movimientos de Krieg?- preguntó Amy de repente. Dunkel la miró.  
- Hasta donde sé, han cesado las desapariciones y eso me preocupa- respondió Dunkel con seriedad.  
- Significa que ya tienen una idea de donde buscar- dijo Amy en voz baja.  
- Debemos tener aún más cuidado. El que las hayan atacado no es coincidencia- añadió Dunkel mirando fijamente a Amy, ella asintió.  
- Por ahora lo que nos debe preocupar es la salud de Amy, Lita, Michiru y Haruka- dijo Serena con firmeza- Después nos ocuparemos de lo demás.  
- ¡Princesa!- exclamó Dunkel.   
- Otra cosa. Deja de decirme _Princesa_, llamame Serena¿quieres?- añadió Serena sonriendo. Dunkel le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Esta bien _Serena_. Por ahora me retiro. Seguiré vigilando- Dunkel ya se retiraba cuando Serena lo llamó.  
- Dunkel. Cuídate.

Dunkel asintió y se fue.

* * *

- Deberiamos estar en el hospital junto a las demás- les reclamó Lita a Mina y Rei.  
- Tú estás muy débil. Los doctores dijeron que debías descansar- respondió Rei.  
- Sí pero debemos estar junto a Serena- dijo Lita levantándose bruscamente de la silla.  
- Acaba de llamar. Sus padres irán por ella- dijo Mina obligándola a sentarse.  
- Más razón aún para ir. ¡Estará sola!- exclamó Lita.  
- No lo estará. Luna y Artemis están con ella. Además le pedimos a Dunkel que la vigilara de cerca- dijo Rei exasperada y por accidente la golpeó en el brazo enyesado. Lita gritó del dolor.  
- ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Rei.  
- No deberiamos depender tanto de él. Nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas- les recriminó Lita, sobándose el brazo lastimado.  
- Estoy de acuerdo, pero aunque no queramos admitirlo lo necesitamos- aceptó Mina.  
- Por cierto¿notaron que Dunkel se veía cansado?- preguntó Rei.  
- Tienes razón, quizás sea mucho para él. Con tanto ir y venir y las luchas y todo eso- respondió Mina.  
- Lo ven, estamos esperando demasiado de él- dijo Lita.  
- Bien, bien, mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo. Por ahora a descansar- dijo Rei en tono autoritario. 

Lita aceptó a regañadientes. Rei y Mina le ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa y a recostarse, poco después se quedó profundamente dormida. En cambio las demás, tardaron en dormirse. Poco a poco todo el cansancio acumulado en ese día las venció.

* * *

Serena veía las luces de la ciudad a través de una ventana del hospital. Estaba exhausta, pero aún así no quería irse a su casa. 

- Deberías ir a dormir un poco- dijo una voz detrás de Serena.  
- ¿Cómo¡Setsuna!- exclamó Serena sorprendida dando media vuelta.  
- De todas las que estamos aquí, eres la única que no se ha ido a casa a descansar- dijo Setsuna.  
- No quiero dejarlas.  
- Pero debes reponer energías, te ves agotada.  
- Estoy bien. Quiero asegurarme de que se recuperen- dijo Serena bajando la mirada.

En ese momento las puertas de un elevador se abrieron, de él salieron los padres de Serena.  
- Ahí está. ¡Serena!- gritó su padre.  
- ¡Papá¡mamá!- Serena empezó a caminar en su dirección pero se detuvo y miró a Setsuna.  
- Sabes que llamaremos si algo pasa. Por favor ve a descansar- dijo ella.  
- Bueno, pero regresaré mañana temprano- aceptó Serena al fin.  
- ¡Serena, hija, vámonos!- dijo la madre de Serena- ¿Estás bien, luces cansada.  
- Solo necesito dormir un poco mamá.  
- ¿Cómo siguen tus amigas?- preguntó su madre con suavidad.  
- Mejor, gracias.

- Ve con ella por favor- dijo Setsuna una vez que Serena y sus padres entraron al elevador.  
- Bien- respondió Dunkel detrás de ella.

Al llegar a casa Serena se dejó caer en su cama. En el hospital intentó dejar de lado su cansancio, pero ahora las largas horas de desvelo y la preocupación le pesaban.  
- Y esto aún no acaba- dijo Serena en voz baja mirando el techo.  
- Ya no podemos hacer nada más por ahora. Duerme un poco. Mañana todo se verá mejor- dijo Luna.  
- Eso espero.

Serena se quedó dormida. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo sueños.

* * *

HOLA! LAMENTO LA TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN PERO EL TRABAJO HA ESTADO UN POCO PESADO EN ESTOS DÍAS. BUENO COMO DISCULPA SERÁN 4 LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE SUBA EN ESTA OCASIÓN, DISFRÚTENLOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS PORQUE ASÍ ES COMO LAS IDEAS LLEGAN. HASTA PRONTO.  



	9. El Descubrimiento

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

IX. El Descubrimiento

Temprano, Serena se preparó para regresar al hospital, al salir se encontró con que Rei, Mina y Lita, quien tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo, la estaban esperando.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- le preguntó Serena a esta última mirándola fijamente.  
- Nosotras insistimos en que se quedara a descansar pero no hizo caso- añadió Mina.  
- Por favor, me tratan como si hubiera sido algo serio. Solo es un brazo roto- respondió Lita.  
- Solo es un brazo roto- repitió Serena en voz baja- Pero pudo ser peor. ¡Debes cuidarte!- exclamó.  
- Estoy bien. Además no podía dejarlas solas chicas- dijo Lita sonriendo.  
- Bien, pero si debemos pelear o algo así tú te apartarás ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Serena.  
- Ehhh¡está bien de acuerdo!- contestó Lita al ver los rostros de sus amigas y comenzaron a caminar.  
- Me pregunto como seguirá Haruka- dijo Rei.  
- Anoche, aún no despertaba. Pero se pondrá bien- respondió Serena.  
- Sí es cierto¡apuesto a que se recuperará por completo dentro de muy poco tiempo! - dijo Mina.  
- Respecto al enemigo- comentó Lita- ¿Cómo es que seleccionarán a sus víctimas?  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Rei.  
- Amy pensaba que habían hallado una manera de rastrearnos.  
- ¿Una manera?- preguntó Serena.  
- Quizás tan solo fue una coincidencia- contestó Mina.  
- ¡Que en menos de dos días hayan atacado a seis Sailor Scouts no es ninguna coincidencia Mina!- exclamó Rei.  
- Tienes razón. Entonces deben tener alguna forma de dar con nosotros- dijo Serena.  
- ¡Chicas¡esperen!- gritó una voz conocida detrás de ellas. Eran Luna y Artemis.  
- ¡Que bueno que las alcanzamos!- dijo Artemis.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Mina.  
- Creo que hemos descubierto algo importante- respondió Luna.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.  
- Debemos hablar con las demás Scouts- añadió Artemis.

Las chicas y los gatos se apresuraron a llegar al hospital. Serena y Mina tuvieron que esconder a Luna y Artemis en sus bolsas de mano. Ya adentro se reunieron en la habitación de Amy.

* * *

- ¿Por medio de auras?- preguntó Rei intrigada.  
- Así es. Parece que los Alquimistas se guían por la energía ¿no es así, entonces la manera más sencilla para ellos de encontrar a alguien es a través de sus auras, es decir, su energía interna- dijo Luna.  
- Eso era lo que decía el escrito que encontramos- añadió Setsuna.  
- Pero, el hombre que nos atacó no era un alquimista- dijo Hotaru.  
- ¿No lo era?- preguntó Mina.  
- Dijo llamarse Stoff, Maestro de la Materia- respondió Setsuna.  
- ¿Maestro de la Materia?- preguntó Amy.  
- ¿A qué se refería con eso?- preguntó a su vez Lita.  
- Krieg debió haberlo creado y lo dotó con uno de los poderes básicos de los Alquimistas- respondió Setsuna.  
- ¿Creado?- preguntó Serena.  
- Los Alquimistas crearon servidores muy poderosos a quienes dotaron de grandes poderes, estos eran llamados los Maestros del Mal- contestó Setsuna.  
- Así que ese hombre es un servidor de Krieg- dijo Mina.  
- Y uno muy poderoso- añadió una voz masculina desde la puerta. Todas voltearon a ver a Dunkel- Sin embargo, los Maestros del Mal fueron derrotados por la Reina Serenity y el Rey Febiad. Krieg debió haberlos resucitado.  
- ¿Qué quieren decir con los poderes básicos de los Alquimistas?- preguntó Amy.  
- Era la magia que poseían todos ellos. El poder de la creación, el de la ilusión y el de la mente.   
- Este Stoff¿qué clase de poder tiene?- preguntó Serena.  
- Puede crear criaturas a base de sustancias químicas.  
- Como los monstruos que nos atacaron- afirmó Hotaru.  
- Pero tú los derrotaste fácilmente- dijo Lita.  
- Porque eran rastreadores, no estaban hechos para pelear.  
- ¿Quieres decir que si crea criaturas para luchar contra nosotras serán más poderosas que las anteriores?- preguntó Serena. Dunkel asintió.  
- Entonces estamos en graves problemas- dijo Rei.

* * *

- ¿Por donde empezaré?- se preguntó Stoff- Bien, si las Sailor Scouts están heridas entonces deben estar en un hospital. Ese podría ser un buen inicio. 

De uno de sus bolsillos tómo un frasco de vidrio y vertió una pequeña cantidad de una sustancia en el piso.  
- Necesito que encuentres algo para mí- dijo Stoff.

La sustancia comenzó a transformarse en un pequeño insecto, parecido a una abeja. Unos instantes después la criatura emprendió el vuelo.  
- Ve mi pequeña. Encuentra a los Cristales de las Princesas- dijo Stoff sonriendo.

La criatura atravesó media ciudad sin ninguna pista de las Sailor Scouts. Hasta que se detuvo de pronto y se posó en la rama de un árbol, que estaba frente a la ventana de un hospital.

El insectó volvió a elevarse. Después de unos instantes regresó con Stoff.  
- ¡Excelente!- exclamó este, con el insecto en la palma de su mano- Ya sé donde están.

* * *

Por la tarde, una gran noticia animó a las chicas: Haruka había despertado. Los médicos le realizaron varios estudios y después la trasladaron a Recuperación. Por el momento las visitas estaban restringidas a dos personas a la vez, por lo que no podrían entrar todas. Pero aún así las Scouts se sentían aliviadas. 

La primera que quizo entrar, sola, fue Michiru y lógicamente nadie se lo impidió. Ella se encontraba mucho mejor. Ya la habían dado de alta y estaba vestida con su propia ropa: una blusa color azul claro y una falda azul marino, que Setsuna y Hotaru le habían llevado.

Al estar frente a la puerta respiró hondo y después entró. En la habitación un rostro familiar la observaba.  
- Nos asustaste- dijo Michiru sonriendo y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.  
- No fue mi intención- dijo Haruka devolviéndole la sonrisa. Aún estaba muy débil y se notaba en su voz- ¿Tú estás bien?  
- Estoy bien, no tengo nada grave. Todas allá afuera esperan que te recuperes pronto.  
- Yo también lo espero. No me gustan los hospitales. ¿Cómo están Hotaru y Setsuna?  
- Bien, no están heridas, Dunkel llegó justo a tiempo.  
- ¿Dunkel?  
- Sí, el nos ayudó. Te salvó la vida.  
- Recuérdame agradecérselo- dijo Haruka sonriendo, pero Michiru no sonreía- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Te arriesgaste demasiado por mí- dijo Michiru con seriedad, bajando la mirada.  
- Disculpa, pero si mal no recuerdo tú hiciste lo mismo en un par de ocasiones- le reprochó Haruka, Michiru desvió la mirada.

Haruka levantó su mano izquierda con lentitud y la puso sobre las de Michiru.  
- No quise preocuparte- dijo Haruka, de pronto un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Michiru alarmada. Haruka asintió con los ojos cerrados.  
- Entiende, si no lo hubiera hecho te habrían matado. Y eso no podía permitirlo- dijo en voz baja.  
- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una tontería así!- exclamó Michiru sin poder contenerse, con lágrimas en los ojos- No sé que habría hecho si...  
- Ya no hay que pensar en eso. Lo importante es que estamos bien- la interrumpió Haruka, Michiru se tranquilizó y sonrió.   
- Las demás quieren verte- dijo Michiru después de unos momentos.  
- Y yo a ellas. Pero quiero que te quedes un poco más. Por favor- pidió Haruka sonriendo y Michiru asintió.

* * *

Cuando Michiru salió, entraron Setsuna y Hotaru y después las demás chicas. Haruka se sintió mejor después de asegurarse de que todas estaban bien. Y ellas estaban de mucho mejor ánimo al comprobar que Haruka se estaba recuperando rápidamente. 

Las Scouts no quisieron molestar a Michiru ni a Haruka con sus descubrimientos sobre Krieg y sus aliados. Decidieron dejarlo para cuando estuvieran mejor. Pues a pesar de la notable mejoría que Haruka presentaba, aún no se recuperaba del todo.

En uno de los pasillos del hospital, cuatro Scouts hablaban de lo que había pasado.  
- Me alegro de que Haruka ya este mejor- dijo Serena.   
- Yo también, es una preocupación menos- dijo Mina.  
- ¿Creen que debimos decirle acerca de Krieg?- preguntó Rei.  
- No, por ahora dejemoslo así. Después se lo diremos- respondió Lita.

De pronto un horrible grito las hizo mirar por la ventana. Afuera en el pequeño bosque que estaba detrás del hospital, una criatura atacaba a dos enfermeras.

- ¡Vamos!- gritó Serena.

Sin pensarlo, las chicas comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron. En la entrada Rei se detuvo mientras Mina pasaba de largo.  
- Serena, Lita quedense aquí- ordenó Rei con firmeza y reemprendió el camino.

Serena y Lita se detuvieron en seco, sorprendidas por las palabras de Rei.  
- Pero Rei yo...- empezó a decir Serena.  
- Pero nada¡quédense aquí!- gritó Rei a la distancia.

- ¡Auxilio¡alguien por favor ayúdenos!- gritaba una de las enfermeras.  
- ¡Oye tú!- gritó Mina arrojándole una piedra al monstruo, quien volteó furioso.  
- ¡Rápido¡salgan de aquí!- les gritó Rei a las enfermeras que obedecieron al instante.

El monstruo, que parecía un enorme jabalí, quizo seguir a las enfermeras pero Rei se interpuso en su camino.  
- ¡A donde crees que vas!  
- ¿Qué haremos, no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes- dijo Mina angustiada. De pronto el monstruo las embistió.

Lo único que podían hacer cada vez que el monstruo las atacaba era esquivarlo. Pero no podrían continuar así.  
- No tenemos otra alternativa. ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE MARTE, TRANSFORMACIÓN!  
- ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE VENUS, TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Serena miraba, impotente, como sus amigas peleaban contra la enorme criatura.

Las Scouts se transformaron sin saber que alguien las vigilaba. Stoff había descubierto a las Sailor Scouts. Mina y Rei le habían revelado su identidad al enemigo.

* * *

UFFF! HE AQUÍ UN POCO MÁS DE ACCIÓN. ESTO HABÍA ESTADO UN POCO ABURRIDO, PERO CREÁNME QUE ERA NECESARIO PARA LA TRAMA. SALUDOS A TODOS! AHHH! Y ESPERO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. 


	10. La Crisis

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

X. La Crisis

El monstruo arremetió contra Sailor Mars, ella lo esquivó y lanzó una llamarada. Su poder lo lanzó lejos, pero la criatura volvió a levantarse, aparentemente no había surtido efecto.

- ¿Qué demonios!- gritó Sailor Mars.  
- ¡Es mi turno!- exclamó Sailor Venus- ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

La cadena logró atrapar al monstruo, pero no por mucho tiempo, de un movimiento la criatura la rompió.  
- Es muy poderoso- dijo Mars casi sin aliento.  
- Así es. Hice a mis monstruos de combate más poderosos especialmente para ustedes- dijo una voz proveniente del bosque.  
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Venus.  
- Lo siento, no nos conocíamos, Sailor Scouts. Soy Stoff, Maestro de la Materia y uno de los 3 Maestros del Mal- respondió la voz burlonamente.  
- Así que tú eres quien atacó a nuestras amigas- gritó Mars.  
- Soy uno de los servidores de Krieg, mi misión era encontrarlas, cosa que por cierto me fue muy fácil. Sabía que no dudarían en ayudar a personas inocentes. Son muy predecibles- dijo Stoff y comenzó a reírse.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Venus.  
- ¡Esto!- gritó Stoff, y arrojó un par de rayos verdes contra Mars y Venus. Ellas quedaron inmovilizadas, entonces Stoff abrió un pequeño cofre oscuro.

Una intensa luz salió del cofre y cubrió por completo a Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus. De pronto las tiaras de las Scouts desaparecieron y los símbolos de sus planetas comenzaron a brillar, una esfera de cristal apareció frente a cada una de ellas y sus ropas volvieron a la normalidad cuando las esferas fueron absorbidas al interior del cofre.

- ¡Sus cristales y sus poderes son míos!- exclamó Stoff triunfante.

Rei y Mina cayeron inconscientes. Serena entró en shock.

- Esto le gustará a mi Amo. ¡Ilabaj destrúyelas!- ordenó Stoff.

_- ¡Basta, por favor¡Ya basta!_- pensó Serena. No podía ni siquiera hablar.

Un remolino apareció frente a Rei y Mina. Dunkel había llegado.

* * *

- Te estaba esperando- dijo Stoff, y sacó un frasco de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Inesperadamente se lo arrojó a Dunkel. El frasco explotó a sus pies y un humo color morado comenzó a rodearlo. 

- ¡Ahora Ilabaj mátalo!- ordenó con frialdad Stoff.

El monstruo obedeció y embistió a Dunkel. Este quizo moverse pero no pudo. El humo lo había paralizado, así que el monstruo lo impactó de lleno y lo derribó. Dunkel comenzó a sangrar, tenía una herida que iba desde el antebrazo hasta la muñeca izquierda.

La bestia dió media vuelta y contraatacó. Esta vez golpeó a Dunkel por la espalda y lo arrojó lejos.

- Y ¿dónde quedó todo ese poder que me habías demostrado?- rió Stoff.

Serena y Lita intentaron correr a ayudar a Dunkel, pero algo les impedía que se movieran.  
- _No vengan. Eso es lo que quiere_- escucharon la voz de Dunkel en su cabeza, él había sellado sus movimientos.  
- Dunkel- murmuró Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de varias embestidas. Dunkel aún seguía intentando levantarse.  
- Pero que mal perdedor eres- dijo Stoff con sarcasmo.  
- Ya te divertiste. Ahora es mi turno- dijo Dunkel y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, entonces una luz comenzó a emanar de él.

La luz creció hasta abarcar casi todo el claro donde se encontraban. De pronto, Dunkel abrió los ojos y dirigió su cetro hacia donde estaba el monstruo. La poción de Stoff ya no tenía efecto, Dunkel podía moverse otra vez.

Stoff retrocedió. Del cetro de Dunkel salió un potente rayo negro que se estrelló en el monstruo. El rayo lo rodeó y depués de unos segundos el monstruo explotó.

- Muy bien Dunkel. Eres poderoso, mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. Aún así no has podido evitar que dos Cristales Planetarios cayeran en mis manos. Por ahora me retiro, pero sabes que volveré- dijo Stoff sonriendo, después desapareció

Dunkel se desplomó. Serena y Lita quedaron liberadas y corrieron al lado de sus amigos.  
- Están bien, muy débiles, pero bien- gritó Lita, que revisaba a Mina y Rei.  
- ¡Dunkel¡abre los ojos!- suplicó Serena- ¡Por favor!

* * *

Rei, Mina y Dunkel fueron atendidos de inmediato en el hospital. Serena y Lita no pudieron contarles a las demás lo que había sucedido. Amy, Michiru y Setsuna intentaron tranquilizarlas, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Estaban demasiado afectadas. No habían dicho una sola palabra desde que las encontraron a las afueras del hospital. 

- ¡Serena, Lita, por favor reaccionen!- les suplicó Amy arrodillándose frente a Serena, quien estaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y con la mirada perdida. Lita estaba de pie a la izquierda de Serena, recargada en la pared  
- Deben decirnos qué fue lo que les sucedió a Rei y a Mina- pidió Setsuna.

Lita hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.  
- Les han quitado sus poderes- dijo al fin Lita con voz carente de expresión y con la mirada clavada en el piso.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Amy aterrada.  
- ¿Fue Stoff?- preguntó Michiru, intentando que su voz sonara tranquila.  
- Sí- respondió Lita.  
- ¿Pero cómo?- volvió a preguntar Amy.  
- Con... con un cofre- contestó Lita con voz entrecortada- Stoff lo abrió y los Cristales de Marte y de Venus fueron absorbidos.  
- ¿Y Dunkel?- preguntó Setsuna con preocupación.  
- Él quizo protegernos, pero...- Lita no pudo continuar, tenía un nudo en la garganta.  
- Entiendo- dijo Setsuna.  
- No, no entiendes- dijo Serena con voz apagada- No lo entiendes por que no estuviste ahí.  
- Serena...- comenzó a decir Amy pero Serena la interrumpió.  
- ¿Dónde estaban!- estalló Serena con lo ojos arrasados, levántandose de repente- ¿Dónde estaban cuando Rei y Mina luchaban contra ese monstruo¡¿Dónde estaban cuándo Dunkel era herido!

Ni Michiru ni Setsuna sabían que decir, entendían el dolor de Serena, pero ¿qué podían responderle? En un intento desesperado por controlar a Serena, Amy la abofeteó. Lita, Michiru y Setsuna la miraron sorprendidas.

- Escucha Serena, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sentimos no haber estado a su lado cuando todo esto ocurrió. Pero es injusto lo que dices- dijo Amy con firmeza tomándola por los hombros- Michiru y Setsuna están exhaustas, ya que han estado al pendiente de Haruka. Y yo, sí hubiera podido, habría cambiado de lugar con Rei y Mina para salvarlas.  
- Amy- dijo Serena en voz baja.

Amy la abrazó con calidez.  
- Lo siento- dijo sollozando Serena- ¡Lo siento! yo no quería...- pero no pudo terminar, lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a Amy con desesperación.

En aquella sala de espera lo único que las Sailor Scouts pudieron hacer esa tarde fue llorar en silencio.

* * *

- ¿Así que has encontrado a las Sailor Scouts?- preguntó una voz.   
- Sí señor Krieg. Le he traído dos Cristales Planetarios, el de Marte y el de Venus- respondió Stoff.  
- ¿Sólo dos?  
- Dunkel volvió a entrometerse- contestó Stoff furioso.  
- Ya veo. Él de nuevo. Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo Krieg.  
- No se preocupe señor. He descubierto donde se encuentran las demás guerreras. Le aseguro que pronto tendrá en su poder el resto de los cristales.  
- Cuento con ello Stoff. Pero recuerda que no solo busco los Cristales, sino a la Princesa de la Luna- dijo Krieg.  
- Ella debe estar cerca de sus guerreras. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que aparezca- afirmó Stoff.

* * *

- Mi madre dice que se recuperarán- afirmó Amy.  
- Eso espero- dijo Serena con tristeza.  
- Debemos ser optimistas- dijo Lita.   
- Ahora debemos preocuparnos por algo más grave- añadió Setsuna.  
- ¿Grave?- preguntó Serena asustada.  
- Si Stoff atacó este lugar es porque sabía donde estábamos. Me temo que volverá a atacar.  
- ¡Claro, no se conformará con dos Cristales si puede llevárselos todos!- exclamó Lita enojada.  
- ¿Entonces que haremos?- preguntó Michiru.  
- No podemos sacarlos de aquí. Haruka aún no puede moverse y Rei, Mina y Dunkel están muy débiles- dijo Amy.  
- No tenemos opción, si volvieran a atacar deberemos transformarnos- dijo Setsuna. 

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de fuera del hospital las distrajo de su charla. Parecía una explosión. Las cinco salieron lo más rápido posible.  
- Serena, tú, Amy y Lita regresen. Nosotras nos encargaremos- dijo Michiru.  
- ¿Qué?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Serena y Amy.  
- No. Yo también voy a pelear- dijo tajantemente Lita. No le importaba tener un brazo roto.  
- ¡No hay tiempo para discutir!- exclamó Setsuna.  
- Entonces no discutan y vamos- respondió Lita y comenzó a correr. Setsuna y Michiru intercambiaron una mirada y la siguieron.  
- ¡Esperen!- gritó Serena, pero no pudo detenerlas.

Lita, Michiru y Setsuna se transformaron  
- ¡Tres Sailor Scouts! Gracias por venir a mi fiesta- se burló Stoff.  
- ¡Cállate! Pagarás muy caro lo que le hiciste a nuestras amigas- gritó Jupiter furiosa.  
- ¿En serio? Eso quiero verlo. ¡Aracné ve por ellas!- ordenó Stoff.

Un horrible monstruo se levantó frente a las Sailor Scouts. Era enorme, tenía la cabeza de una araña y seis brazos.  
- Veamos que pueden hacer frente a mi criatura.

La bestia lanzó una sustancia blanca, pero las Scouts la esquivaron. Entonces Sailor Jupiter contraatacó.  
- ¡TRUENO DE JUPITER RESUENA!- pero su rayo rebotó sobre el monstruo- ¡Demonios!  
- ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!- el ataque tuvo el mismo resultado que el de Jupiter.  
- No me digan que eso es todo lo que pueden hacer- dijo Stoff.  
- Si lo atacamos por separado no lograremos nada- gritó Sailor Plut. Jupiter y Neptune asintieron.

Las tres Scouts atacaron al mismo tiempo. Esta vez el fuerte impacto dió de lleno en el monstruo y logró hacerle daño.

* * *

VEN? LES DIJE QUE HABRÍA UN POCO MÁS DE ACCIÓN! BUENO A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMENZARÁ UNA VERDADERA LUCHA, CONTINÚEN LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWS PORFA. HASTA PRONTO! 


	11. El Resplandor de la Luna

* * *

**No la había puesto antes pero aprovecho esta ocasión: Sailor Moon y los personajes relacionados a la serie son propiedad exclusiva de Naoko Takeuchi. Pero los otros son locuras mías JA! **

**

* * *

La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XI. El Resplandor de la Luna 

Hotaru estaba sentada al lado de una cama donde descansaba un chico de cabello negro, que tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado. _Primero Haruka, ahora él_, pensó con tristeza.

De pronto el chico comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos. Hotaru levantó la mirada.  
- ¡Dunkel¿Estás bien?- preguntó la niña asustada, levantándose de un salto.  
- Sí, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo- respondió él- ¿Cómo están Mina y Rei?  
- Están descansando en la habitación de al lado. Están muy débiles, pero se repondrán- respondió Hotaru con tristeza.  
- Es mi culpa- dijo Dunkel y apartó la mirada.  
- ¿Tu culpa?- preguntó Hotaru confundida.  
- No pude protegerlas. Stoff se llevó sus Cristales, las dejó casi sin energía- dijo él y cerró fuertemente los ojos, desesperado.  
- No te preocupes- dijo Hotaru tomándolo de la mano- Todo se arreglará. Yo confío en ellas y en Serena. No dejarán de luchar.

Dunkel abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, Hotaru le sonrió. Inesperadamente Dunkel se levantó.  
- Hotaru, algo pasa- dijo asustado, mirando a través de la ventana.

* * *

A pesar del violento ataque la criatura volvió a levantarse.  
- Basta de juegos- dijo Stoff y atacó con rayos verdes a las Scouts. 

Uno de ellos le dió a Sailor Neptune. El monstruo volvió a lanzar la sustancia blanca y esta vez Neptune quedó cubierta de una especie de telaraña. Las demás intentaron ayudarla, pero la criatura volvió a atacar, en esta ocasión Jupiter quedó atrapada.  
- No puedo soportarlo- dijo Serena y quizo correr hacia donde estaban sus amigas, pero Amy la detuvo.  
- Ahora solo quedas tú, Sailor Plut- dijo Stoff- ¡Tras ella!

Con gran agilidad Plut esquivó un ataque tras otro de la criatura.

Enojado, Stoff lanzó un rayo contra Plut que estaba de espaldas a él. Ella no logró esquivarlo. Plut quedó inmóvil y el monstruo la atrapó en su telaraña.  
- Tres cristales más- dijo Stoff y una vez más abrió el cofre.

Por segunda vez, Serena observó como sus amigas caían inconscientes y como sus poderes eran robados. Pero en esta ocasión Serena no sentía miedo ni angustia, sino rabia. De un movimiento se escapó de las manos de Amy y corrió al lado de Lita, Michiru y Setsuna.  
- ¡Serena!- gritó Amy angustiada.

Sin importarle nada, Serena se interpuso entre Stoff y sus amigas. Poco a poco, una luz dorada comenzó a emanar de ella. Pronto esa luz se volvió tan intensa que parecía la del sol.  
- ¿Qué es esto!- exclamó Stoff cubriéndose los ojos.  
- ¡No permitiré que les hagas daño!- gritó Serena.  
- ¡Tú-tú eres la Princesa de la Luna!- afirmó Stoff cerrando los ojos. La brillante luz de Serena lo había cegado.  
- Devuelveles sus Cristales- ordenó Serena enfadada.  
- ¡Niña estúpida¿Acaso crees que voy a obedecerte¡Aracné¡atrápala!- gritó Stoff con furia, pero el monstruo también estaba cegado por el resplandor de Serena y no podía moverse.

Detrás de Amy aparecieron Dunkel y Hotaru.  
- ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Hotaru impresionada por el resplandor.   
- Stoff ha robado los Cristales de Lita, Michiru y Setsuna- respondió Amy.  
- ¡Rayos! Quédense aquí- ordenó Dunkel y corrió hacia donde estaba Serena. Mientras corría sus ropas de Centinela sustituyeron a las del hospital.

- Princesa por favor retroceda- pidió Dunkel al llegar donde Serena.  
- No Dunkel, está vez seré yo quien proteja a mis amigas- respondió Serena con determinación y al decirlo el resplandor creció más. Sentía como si una enorme energía en su interior quisiera salir. Era cálida y acogedora.

En medio de la noche, el resplandor de Serena hacia parecer como si fuera de día. Amy, Hotaru y Dunkel podían sentir su fuerza.  
- _Esa aura es tan poderosa que no puedo moverme_- pensó Stoff.

Al darse cuenta de que el monstruo estaba inmovilizado, Dunkel lo atacó con su cetro. La criatura, debilitada por los poderes de las Sailor Scouts, fue golpeado de lleno y esta vez el ataque dió resultado. Tres de sus brazos fueron destruidos. Dunkel volvió a atacar y el monstruo finalmente fue derrotado.

- Ahhh¡ya basta¡no puedo soportarlo!- gritó Stoff y desapareció de repente.

Serena cayó de rodillas, el resplandor cesó poco a poco. Amy y Hotaru corrieron en su ayuda.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Amy asustada. Serena asintió.  
- ¡Lita!- exclamó Serena. Amy le ayudó a incorporarse y fueron a su lado.

Hotaru corrió hacia donde estaban Michiru y Setsuna.  
- ¡Setsuna!- exclamó la niña levantándola con suavidad, mientras Dunkel se encargaba de Michiru.

* * *

- ¡No me digas! De nuevo fuiste derrotado por Dunkel- se burló Zauberer.  
- ¡Deja de decir idioteces!- exclamó furioso Stoff.  
- ¿Entonces quién fue en esta ocasión?- preguntó Lehrer riendo. 

Stoff estaba sentado con las manos en su rostro. Aún no había recobrado la vista por completo.  
- Sigan burlándose, y no compartiré con ustedes la información que he obtenido- Zauberer y Lehrer dejaron de reír al instante.  
- ¿Qué clase de información?- preguntó Zauberer intrigado. Stoff se levantó.  
- He encontrado a la Princesa de la Luna- afirmó Stoff con tono de superioridad.  
- Estás mintiendo- dijo Lehrer.  
- ¡Yo nunca miento!- respondió Stoff enojado.  
- ¿Entonces realmente la encontraste?- preguntó Zauberer emocionado.  
- Sí- respondió Stoff tallándose los ojos con desesperación.  
- ¿Y por qué demonios no la trajiste contigo?- preguntó Lehrer molesto.  
- Es más poderosa de lo que imaginabamos. Su aura es tan intensa que por poco me deja ciego.  
- Por eso no fuiste directamente con Krieg- afirmó Lehrer sonriendo.  
- Cierto, él te habría matado por fallar- añadió Zauberer.  
- Por el momento me interesaba más recobrar la vista. Ahora puedo volver con más de mis criaturas y traer a esa niñita ante Krieg- dijo Stoff.  
- Bien, pero más te vale no fallar. Sabes lo que el Señor Krieg te hará si lo haces- dijo Lehrer con seriedad.  
- No fallaré- dijo Stoff confiado y desapareció.  
- Pero y ¿si falla?- preguntó Zauberer con malicia.  
- Entonces seremos nosotros los que nos llevemos el crédito por traerla- respondió Lehrer fríamente. Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

Setsuna despertó. Estaba recostada en una amplia cama. Alguien la había trasladado a un cuarto. Pero no reconocía el lugar, unos momentos después se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en la casa de Hotaru. Intentó incorporarse pero sus fuerzas le fallaban, así que se quedó sentada al borde de la cama. 

Entonces entró Hotaru.  
- Me alegro que ya hayas despertado¿cómo te sientes?- dijo Hotaru al verla, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.  
- Estoy bien- dijo Setsuna con debilidad. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero casi inmediatamente se desvaneció.  
- No, no lo estás- dijo Hotaru con firmeza ayudándola a acostarse.  
- Lita y Michiru están bien ¿verdad?- preguntó Setsuna de nuevo en la cama. Hotaru asintió  
- Acabo de ir a ver a Michiru- añadió la niña.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Setsuna.  
- Stoff les robó sus cristales- respondió Hotaru con la voz apagada.  
- Lo sé- dijo Setsuna con tristeza- pero ¿y después?

Hotaru dudó en contestar, no quería preocuparla pero decidió decirle.  
- Serena se enfrentó a Stoff.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Setsuna sin dar crédito. Hotaru le contó todo lo sucedido.  
- Luego Dunkel las trajo aquí para que se recuperaran, ya que mi padre no se encuentra es un buen lugar para ocultarse.  
- Un resplandor. No lo entiendo- dijo Setsuna en voz baja- Pero Mina, Rei y Haruka ¿qué pasará si el enemigo ataca?  
- Serena y Dunkel están allá. Mientras Amy y yo nos estamos encargando de ustedes- respondió Hotaru.  
- ¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo? Dunkel no podrá protegerlas a todas si los atacan- dijo Setsuna desesperada.  
- No fue nuestra decisión, fue de ella- contestó Hotaru.  
- ¿Su decisión?- Setsuna miró a Hotaru fijamente a los ojos.  
- Creo que ella está más preocupada por ustedes.  
- Aún así no es posible que le permitieran quedarse sola.  
- Confía en Serena, sé que esta haciendo lo mejor. Todo estará bien- dijo Hotaru para tranquilizarla.

Setsuna se quedó pensativa. Se sentía tan débil y vulnerable. Por primera vez no sabía que hacer.

- ¡No puedo creer que se lo hayas permitido!- exclamó Lita sentándose bruscamente en la cama. Amy acababa de relatarle lo ocurrido.  
- Yo no se lo permití. Ella tomó esa decisión- respondió Amy, que estaba sentada en una silla a su lado.  
- Da igual. Serena es presa fácil ahora.  
- Dunkel está con ella- dijo Amy en voz baja.  
- ¿Y él podrá proteger a 3 Sailor Scouts heridas solo!- gritó Lita.  
- No está solo. Serena ha decidido pelear- dijo Amy elevando la voz. Lita la miró- Tú no sabes lo que Serena está pasando en este momento. Ha visto como sus seres queridos han sido lastimados y no quiere quedarse sin hacer nada. ¿Qué harías en su lugar?  
- Amy... Es que estoy preocupada. Me siento inútil por no poder ayudar- dijo Lita observando su brazo derecho.  
- Te agradezco mucho el haberme salvado el otro día- dijo Amy sonriendo, después de unos instantes. Lita se sorprendió.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Es que no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte- respondió Amy.  
- No tienes porque, tú lo habrías hecho por mí- dijo Lita ruborizándose.  
- Tienes razón. Serena también lo hubiera hecho. Ahora comprendes porque no quiere ocultarse más.

Lita miró a Amy sorprendida, sonaba tan segura y confiada.  
- No quiero que le pase nada, jamás me lo perdonaría- dijo Lita. Amy la miró a los ojos.  
- No le pasará nada. Ella es fuerte, más de lo que nos podemos imaginar, debemos confiar en ella.

Lita no comprendía que había sucedido, pero la seguridad de Amy la tranquilizó.

* * *

QUE LES PARECIÓ, LA BATALLA SE VA PERFILANDO Y PRONTO LLEGARÁ EL FINAL, SE ATREVERÁ SERENA A SACRIFICAR A SUS AMIGAS POR EL BIEN DEL SISTEMA SOLAR, AUNQUE CREO QUE YA SABEMOS LA RESPUESTA, PERO ESTA VEZ LAS COSAS SERÁN UN POCO MÁS COMPLICADAS. SALUDOS A TODOS!  



	12. La Derrota

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XII. La Derrota

- ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?- preguntó Serena mirando por la ventana.  
- Sí- respondió Dunkel sin dudarlo- En estos momentos es lo único que podemos hacer.  
- Quisiera saber que fue lo que sucedió anoche- dijo Serena preocupada.  
- ¿No lo sabes?  
- No con exactitud- contestó Serena, volteando a ver a Dunkel- Lo único que sé es que no pude soportar más lo que estaba sucediendo y una fuerza salida de no sé donde me impulsó a enfrentarme a Stoff.  
- Esa es tu verdadera fuerza Serena- afirmó Dunkel.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es que has derrotado a todos esos poderosos enemigos?- preguntó Dunkel mirándola a los ojos.  
- En realidad no- respondió Serena extrañada.   
- Tú nunca dudarías en exponer tu vida por salvar la de tus seres queridos. Eso es lo que te impulsa. Tu corazón. Ahí radica tu más grande fuerza y ella te dió el coraje para enfrentarte a Stoff- dijo Dunkel sonriendo.

Serena se sorprendió. Eso era lo que la Reina Serenity le había dicho.  
- Mi más grande fuerza- repitió Serena en voz baja.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Nada, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste. Entonces ¿quizás aún no he utilizado todo mi poder?- preguntó Serena intrigada.   
- Eso no lo sé. Depende sólo de ti _princesa_- contestó Dunkel.

Serena asintió. Si dependía de ella, entonces no iba a dejar que sus amigas y este mundo sufrieran por culpa de Krieg. Si debía luchar sola lo haría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera un hombre miraba fijamente el hospital. Revisando uno a uno los pisos del enorme edificio, parecía poder ver a través de las paredes. Entonces sonrió. Aún estaban ahí, podía vislumbrar sus auras. Tres de ellas eran débiles. Pero la que le interesaba era poderosa. La más brillante que jamás hubiera visto.  
- Como lo pense. Ella nunca las abandonaría. Esa será su perdición- dijo el hombre.

* * *

Al igual que Rei, a Mina ya la habían dado de alta y se preparaba para salir del hospital. Serena y Rei esperaban a que ella terminara de arreglar sus cosas. 

- Me da gusto que ya se encuentren mejor- dijo Serena que estaba sentada en una silla con Luna en sus brazos.  
- A mi también, nos preocuparon chicas- agregó Luna.

Rei estaba muy pensativa. Serena lo notó  
- ¿Qué sucede Rei?- preguntó Serena.

Serena y Luna habían hablado con las chicas, les contaron sobre el robo de los Cristales. Sabían que iba a ser duro para ellas, pero era mejor que lo supieran. Después de todo no podrían ocultárselo por mucho tiempo.

- Es que no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando- dijo Rei.  
- Además es angustiante saber que el enemigo ya se apoderó de cinco Cristales- añadió Mina volteando a verlas.   
- Escuchen en estos momentos lo único que deben hacer es descansar- dijo Serena.  
- No podremos hacerlo sabiendo que sólo Amy, Hotaru, Haruka y tú pueden transformarse. Y Haruka no está en condiciones de pelear todavía- dijo Mina con tristeza.  
- Es verdad, en estos momentos solo somos un estorbo- dijo Rei con amargura.  
- Ustedes jamás serán un estorbo- respondió Luna severamente.  
- ¡Si lo somos! Si el enemigo atacara en este momento, Serena y Dunkel tendrían que luchar solos y podrían resultar heridos o algo peor¡y eso no puedo soportarlo!- exclamó Rei con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Tranquilízate- Serena se acercó y la tomó de las manos- Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntas y no permitiré que les hagan daño. Les prometo que todo estará bien- dijo Serena con calidez.

Mina la miró sorprendida. Serena nunca había estado tan segura y decidida.  
- Pero...- comenzó a decir Rei. Serena solo se limitó a sonreír. Rei la abrazó.

Mina se acercó lentamente, Serena la miró con ternura, extendió un brazo y puso una mano en su hombro, Mina bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

Luna las miraba con los ojos arrasados, de pronto comprendió que en algún momento de estas últimas semanas y a raiz de todo lo sucedido, Serena había cambiado radicalmente. Parecía irradiar una fuerza tan bella y cálida que la reconfortaba y le infundía esperanza.

* * *

Serena pidió a Dunkel que llevara a Mina y Rei a casa de Hotaru. Aunque ellas se negaron, Dunkel las había convencido diciéndoles que el hospital ya no era seguro, si el enemigo atacara sería más difícil para él protegerlas. Aunque no estaban del todo de acuerdo, al final aceptaron irse. 

La joven se quedó a cargo de Haruka sola mientras Dunkel regresaba. Haruka ya había abandonado Recuperación y descansaba en un cuarto del hospital, su mejoría era notable, pero su hombro aún no sanaba por completo.

- ¿Por qué no me dices qué sucede Cabeza de Bombón?- preguntó Haruka sonriendo.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Siento que me ocultas algo.  
- ¡Claro que no¿como se te ocurre!- rió Serena con nerviosismo.  
- Vamos, dime que pasa.  
- Ehhh... bueno... lo que pasa... es que... Michiru...- comenzó Serena sin saber muy bien que decir.  
- ¿Qué le sucedió¿está bien?- la interrumpió Haruka.  
- ¡Espera! cálmate, lo que sucede es que tuvimos que obligarla a irse a descansar. Estaba exhausta y aún así quería quedarse- mintió Serena.  
- ¡Vaya¿eso era todo! Ya me habías asustado- bromeó Haruka  
- Je je, sí, es que... creí... que te... preocuparías- añadió Serena con timidez.  
- En realidad es un gran alivio. Michiru lucía realmente agotada. Por más que se lo pedí no quería irse a casa. ¿Regresará pronto?- preguntó Haruka.  
- Este...pues...verás- titubéo Serena- Si, si claro no te preocupes. En cuanto reponga energías volverá. Pero ahora es tu turno, descansa.  
- Bien. Gracias Cabeza de Bombón- dijo Haruka.

Serena esperó a que Haruka se durmiera y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Afuera ya se encontraba Dunkel, esperándola.   
- Ya están a salvo- dijo él.  
- Eso me tranquiliza.  
- ¿Y Haruka?  
- Durmiendo. Me costó trabajo evitar que sospechara- Serena suspiró.  
- ¿Todavía no sabe lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Dunkel sorprendido.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! No conoces a Haruka, si se llegara a enterar sería capaz de lavantarse de esa cama con todo y hombro vendado. Por el momento no debe saberlo- respondió Serena y ambos comenzaron a caminar.  
- Si es así, supongo que tienes razón- concluyó Dunkel.

Mientras caminaban Serena se mantenía callada.  
- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Dunkel intrigado.  
- Tal vez. Presiento que algo va a ocurrir- contestó Serena preocupada.

Lo que Serena ignoraba era que su presentimiento se cumpliría apenas unas horas después.

* * *

En el pequeño bosque que estaba detrás del hospital Serena estaba recargada en una pared, se hallaba sola... y desprotegida.  
- No deberías estar aquí tu sola- dijo Dunkel caminando hacia ella.  
- Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco- respondió Serena con los ojos cerrados.  
- Pero es peligroso.  
- Lo sé y lo siento. Pero ya no soportaba el olor a hospital.  
- Vamos entremos. 

Los dos comenzaban a caminar cuando alguien apareció de la nada.  
- ¡Vaya! Hasta que dejas de esconderte _Princesa_- dijo Stoff.  
- ¡Stoff!- exclamó Dunkel poniéndose frente a Serena para protegerla.  
- No te entrometas Dunkel- gritó Stoff furioso, y sacó tres frascos pequeños de su gabardina. Virtió el contenido en el piso y tres criaturas comenzaron a formarse.

Las criaturas parecían hormigas gigantes, de su boca salían dos pinzas muy grandes y tenían cuatro brazos.  
- Veamos como te las arreglas ahora Dunkel- se burló Stoff.

De pronto una de las hormigas embistió a Dunkel, enviándolo a unos diez metros lejos de Serena. Dunkel se levantó, de nuevo sus ropas de Centinela aparecieron, pero en eso las criaturas se colocaron entre él y Serena.  
- Ahora _Princesa_ tendremos oportunidad de 'conocernos mejor'- dijo Stoff con malicia- Será mejor que no se resista y venga conmigo o ese niñito quedará reducido a comida para insectos.

Serena lo miró con rabia. Sin dudarlo se transformó.  
- Creo que no vendrá sin oponer resistencia- dijo Stoff con tono de burla.  
- Esta vez seré yo la que te enfrente Stoff- gritó Sailor Moon con determinación.  
- Si es así¡destrúyanlo!- ordenó Stoff y las tres hormigas atacaron a Dunkel.  
- ¡Dunkel!- exclamó Sailor Moon asustada.

Pero Dunkel no se dejó intimidar, estaba luchando con gran agilidad.  
- ¡No se preocupe por mi, Princesa!- exclamó Dunkel. Sailor Moon asintió y se volvió hacia Stoff.  
- Entonces comencemos- la retó Stoff.

La batalla entre Sailor Moon y Stoff comenzó. Este le arrojó un frasco del cual salió un humo morado, ella, intuyendo de que se trataba, lo esquivó y contraatacó con su cetro. Pero Stoff lo evadió con facilidad.  
- Creí que la Princesa de la Luna era capaz de más- dijo burlándose.  
- Esto apenas comienza- gritó Sailor Moon con firmeza.

Mientras tanto, la lucha de Dunkel era cada vez más violenta. Uno de los insectos había logrado herirlo en una pierna y ya no podía moverse como antes, así que era más difícil escapar de los embates de las criaturas. Aún así, Dunkel se las arregló para destruir a una de ellas. Pero las otras dos no parecían querer rendirse.

Sailor Moon y Stoff continuaban su enfrentamiento. A pesar de sus esfuerzos Sailor Moon tenía una clara desventaja. Sus ataques eran desviados o evadidos por Stoff y ella comenzaba a agotarse.

De pronto, uno de los ataques de Stoff hirió a Sailor Moon en un brazo, esta cayó de espaldas por el impulso del golpe.  
- ¿Ya se da por vencida Princesa?- preguntó Stoff sonriendo.  
- No voy a rendirme- respondió Sailor Moon desafiante incorporándose con dificultad.  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Mientras tus guerreras eran atacadas, tú te mantenías escondida y temerosa. ¡Nunca has dado la cara para luchar! Y yo no le temo a los cobardes.  
- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! Sí, debí haberte enfrentado antes, pero mis amigas querían evitar que saliera herida- respondió Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- ¿Esa es tu excusa! Permitiste que ellas sufrieran ¿no es así?  
- De haber podido, habría dado cualquier cosa por evitarlo- dijo Sailor Moon. Inesperadamente, una tenue luz comenzó a rodearla y ella volvió a sentir la misma fuerza que la vez anterior.  
- Eso debiste pensarlo antes. No olvides que ya tengo cinco de sus Cristales y en cuanto termine contigo iré en busca de los otros dos- gritó Stoff.  
- ¡No! No te lo permitiré. ¡No me importa que tenga que hacer, pero no dejaré que las lastimes!- exclamó Sailor Moon con furia y se puso de pie.

La luz que rodeaba a Sailor Moon se intensificó. De nuevo aquel resplandor dorado la cubría. Stoff retrocedió asustado sin saber qué hacer.  
- Esta vez serás tú quien sea derrotado Stoff- dijo Sailor Moon con seguridad mientras el resplandor crecía cada vez más.

En esta ocasión la batalla entre Sailor Moon y Stoff fue diferente. Stoff parecía atemorizado por la intensa luz de Sailor Moon.  
- ¿Qué demonios es eso!- exclamó Stoff intentando cubrirse de la luz con sus manos.

Sailor Moon levantó su cetro con ambas manos y cerró los ojos. El resplandor brilló más que nunca, las criaturas que atacaban a Dunkel fueron desintegradas al ser tocadas por la luz. De pronto Sailor Moon abrió los ojos y atacó. Stoff no pudo desviar ni esquivar el ataque, que dió de lleno en él.

Stoff cayó malherido, pero no quería rendirse. Sabía que si fallaba Krieg lo mataría, así que atacó de nuevo. Pero el poder de Stoff ni siquiera tocó a Sailor Moon, la poderosa aura a su alrededor la protegía.  
- ¡Ríndete! Todo acabó- dijo ella firmemente.  
- ¿Acaso crees que me rendiré así de fácil!- exclamó Stoff y con desesperación comenzó a arrojar rayos contra Sailor Moon pero estos no surtieron efecto.

Como último recurso Stoff comenzó a acumular energía en su mano derecha, esa energía formó una esfera negra que pronto creció tanto hasta llegar al tamaño de una persona y continuaba creciendo, después la tomó con ambas manos y la arrojó hacia Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon volvió a cerrar los ojos y un poderoso rayo dorado salió de su cetro. La esfera de energía fue destruída y Stoff fue totalmente cubierto por el poder de Sailor Moon. Stoff gritó aterrorizado. Después no quedó ningún rastro de él.

* * *

DESPUÉS DE ALGÚN TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR HE AQUÍ LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS. SIENTO LA TARDANZA, EL TRABAJO ESTÁ ABSORBIENDO GRAN PARTE DE MI TIEMPO Y HAY OCASIONES EN QUE EL SUEÑO ME VENCE, PERO AQUÍ SIGO, JA! NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS PARA DECIRME LO QUE LES AGRADA Y LO QUE NO, CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA BIENVENIDA Y REGAÑOS (MMM) TAMBIÉN!. SALUDOS! 


	13. Revelaciones

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XIII. Revelaciones 

Stoff había desaparecido por completo. Después de unos momentos el resplandor que envolvía a Serena empezó a desaparecer, cuando este cesó por completo Sailor Moon se desvaneció y volvió a la normalidad.

- Princesa ¿está bien?- preguntó Dunkel asustado arrodillándose a su lado y ayudándola a sentarse.  
- S-sí, aunque me siento un poco mareada- respondió Serena- ¿Y tú?- preguntó, Dunkel sonrió y asintió.  
- Fue algo impresionante- afirmó Dunkel sorprendido mientras observaba el lugar donde Stoff había estado unos instantes antes.  
- Esta vez pude sentir esa energía con más fuerza- dijo Serena incorporándose lentamente.  
- Creo que en esta ocasión fue mucho más intensa.  
- Yo también- dijo Serena pensativa y luego volteó a ver a Dunkel- Debemos ir adentro a que te curen esa herida.  
- No es necesario- afirmó Dunkel- Usted ya lo hizo- y señaló la pierna derecha, donde se suponía lo habían herido.

Serena se sorprendió, la herida de Dunkel, que iba de lado a lado del muslo y era ancha y bastante profunda, ya no sangraba. Y no solo eso, parecía estar cicatrizando.  
- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Serena intrigada.  
- No lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que ese resplandor esconde muchas sorpresas- contestó Dunkel.  
- Tal vez. Pero mientras sabemos de que se trata, deberemos tener cuidado ¿no crees?   
- No podía estar más de acuerdo. Por ahora debemos irnos. Stoff fue derrotado, pero recuerda que no es el único que te busca- dijo Dunkel y las ropas de Centinela desaparecieron nuevamente. Dunkel quedó vestido con un pantalón y una chaqueta azul oscuro y una camisa blanca.

Ambos entraron al hospital. Pero entre las sombras de los árboles del bosque un hombre no perdió ningún detalle de la batalla que se acababa de librar.  
- Stoff, que estúpido al dejarte derrotar por dos niñitos. Sin embargo, fuiste de gran ayuda. Ahora sabemos donde está la Princesa- dijo el hombre en voz baja y desapareció de pronto.

Dunkel convenció a Serena de irse a casa a descansar. Por supuesto él la llevaría. Después de discutir algunos detalles, Serena aceptó irse, no sin antes hacerlo prometer que iría por ella a primera hora de la mañana, pues quería llegar antes que Haruka despertara y así evitar sospechas.

* * *

En casa, Serena le contó todo lo sucedido a Luna, quien acababa de regresar de casa de Hotaru.  
- ¡No puedo creerlo¡Lo venciste tú sola!- exclamó Luna con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.  
- Pero ni siquiera sé como lo hice.   
- Bueno, después de tantas batallas, algo debiste haber aprendido- dijo Luna.  
- ¿Sabes? este no es momento de decirme esas cosas- le reprochó Serena fingiendo disgusto, pero después sonrió.  
- Tienes razón. Fuera de broma, fuiste muy valiente Serena. Espera a que las chicas se enteren.  
- No sé si se alegren o quieran matarme ellas mismas- dijo Serena dejándose caer en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Luna extrañada.  
- Porque se supone que yo no debía estar al descubierto, no debía luchar¿recuerdas?- contestó Serena cerrando los ojos.  
- Pues aún así, demostraste que puedes valerte por ti misma. Además en estos momentos debemos utilizar cualquier cosa que este a nuestro favor. Y ese nuevo poder parece que te ha hecho más fuerte.  
- Mmmm, no creo que sea un nuevo poder- dijo Serena pensativa sentándose al borde de la cama.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Verás, es como si ese resplandor viniera de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Cada vez que llego al límite, ya sea de la desesperación, la angustia o la rabia, aparece. Aún no sé como controlarlo.  
- Como lo estás describiendo, parece obedecer a tus emociones. Cuando apareció por primera vez, es que estabas desesperada por ayudar a Lita, Michiru y Setsuna. Y la última fue por no permitir que les hicieran daño. Eso nos dice que entre más grande sea tu deseo de protegerlas más poderoso será ese resplandor.  
- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Serena intrigada- Luna¿cómo rayos puedes saber tanto?  
- Porque leo y pongo atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Deberías hacerle caso a Amy y ponerte a estudiar de vez en cuando- respondió Luna en tono burlón.   
- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo¡Por cierto¿cómo están las chicas?- preguntó Serena con seriedad.  
- Mejor. Lita y Michiru ya se habían levantado cuando yo estaba por regresar. Setsuna está débil aún, pero no es serio, apuesto a que mañana ya esta de pie. Amy y Hotaru están haciendo un gran trabajo cuidándolas.  
- ¿Y Rei y Mina?  
- Cuando llegaron estaban un poco deprimidas, pero creo que se recuperarán. Para ninguna debe ser fácil entender que ya no pueden convertirse en Sailor Scouts.  
- Lo sé. Pero les prometí que recuperaría sus Cristales y eso es lo que voy a hacer- afirmó Serena con decisión.

* * *

En una habitación oscura dos hombres discutían. 

- Así que ese idiota falló después de todo.  
- Sí, ahora es nuestro turno Lehrer. Ya sabemos donde esta la Princesa, solo es cuestión de tiempo para atraparla.  
- No te confíes Zauberer. Stoff se confió y ya ves como terminó. Debemos planear muy bien nuestra estrategia- dijo Lehrer dándole la espalda a Zauberer.  
- ¿Estrategia?- preguntó Zauberer extrañado.  
- No podemos simplemente presentarnos ante la Princesa y traerla aquí. Ella ya demostró su fuerza, que no es poca. Primero tenemos que idear un plan que nos ayude a conseguir los otros dos cristales y quitar a ese cretino de Dunkel del camino. Después de eso ya no habrá nadie que se interponga entre la Princesa y nosotros- contestó Lehrer.  
- Sin embargo, no será fácil. Aunque nos libremos de sus Guerreras y de Dunkel, el resplandor de esa niña es muy poderoso.  
- Entonces, no debe utilizarlo.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Zauberer sin entender.  
- Debe haber alguna forma de evitar que utilice ese resplandor. Y tú debes averiguar cuál es- ordenó Lehrer.  
- Como digas. Pero insisto en que no será fácil y además llevará tiempo- respondió Zauberer con el ceño fruncido.  
- No importa cuanto tiempo tome. Debes hallar la manera. Mientras yo prepararé una sorpresa para nuestra Princesita- dijo Lehrer sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué pasará con Krieg¿no le informaremos lo de Stoff?  
- Creo que en estos momentos ya lo sabe- afirmó Lehrer.

* * *

Esa noche Serena volvió a soñar. Pero en esta ocasión fue algo totalmente distinto a sus sueños anteriores. Estaba rodeada por una cálida luz, a donde miraba todo era blanco y brillante. De pronto una voz la llamó.  
- Por fin nos volvemos a ver Princesa- dijo la voz suavemente.  
- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Serena. De pronto un hombre apareció frente a ella 

El hombre vestía un elegante traje blanco, casi idéntico al de Dunkel y una capa azul marino. Un medallón de oro con la forma de un Sol entrelazado con una Luna colgaba de su cuello y portaba un cinturón con el símbolo de la Luna, de él colgaba una espada. Su rostro reflejaba confianza y energía, su cabello era rubio como el de Serena, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso. Su sola presencia emanaba un aura de fuerza y poder.

- Mi nombre es Febiad.  
- ¿Febiad¿Tú eres mi...?- Serena dudó en terminar la pregunta, él asintió.  
- Yo soy tu padre Serena- respondió Febiad  
- ¿Estás... vivo?- preguntó Serena asombrada.  
- Por desgracia no. Si me presento ante tí de esta forma, es porque es la única manera de hacerlo. Siento mucho no haberte dicho toda la verdad anteriormente. Creí que era lo mejor para tí. Pensé que los sueños te ayudarían a vislumbrar lo que se avecinaba- dijo Febiad.   
- ¿Fuiste tú quien me mostró esas visiones!  
- Sí. Perdóname por asustarte, mi intención nunca fue esa. Solo quería que supieras qué había sucedido.  
- Aún así no logro entender muchas cosas. Es muy confuso- dijo Serena bajando la mirada.  
- Entonces permíteme mostrarte lo que pasó en aquella ocasión- dijo Febiad y una intensa luz los envolvió.

Al cesar la luz, Serena vió que estaba flotando sobre un palacio, que reconoció de inmediato. En un enorme jardín frente a este se encontraba la Reina Serenity y a su lado el Rey Febiad (más joven) que combatían contra cinco desconocidos, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

- Mucho antes de que tu nacieras, los Alquimistas intentaron tomar por la fuerza el control del Reino del Milenio de Plata. Pero fueron derrotados con el poder del Cristal de Plata.

Serena pudo ver el hermoso resplandor del Cristal de Plata, sostenido por su madre, que golpeó a los Alquimistas. Estos lanzaban poderes en su contra pero nada funcionó y finalmente huyeron.

- Sin embargo, no se resignaron a su derrota. Años después volvieron. Usando su magia y la energía de galaxias enteras habían logrado despertar un antiguo poder maligno: _la Sombra del Cosmos_. Nos dimos cuenta que intentaban destruir el Cristal de Plata, junto con los cristales de las Princesas de los Planetas. Sin ellas para proteger el reino este caería en sus manos. Por eso nosotros los enfrentamos.  
- Es por lo que los Centinelas combatieron en esa ocasión- dijo Serena. Febiad asintió.  
- Esa nueva batalla fue mucho más terrible que la anterior.

Las imágenes de la batalla que había visto en su sueño aparecieron frente a Serena.  
- Pero ¿y Dunkel?- preguntó Serena una vez que la lucha terminó. Febiad señaló una puerta frente a las siete torres que rodeaban la tumba de la Sombra del Cosmos. La puerta tenía al lado izquierdo una estatua... era Dunkel.  
- Fue algo muy noble lo que hizo, durante mil años protegió la tumba de la Sombra del Cosmos. Si alguien cruzaba esa puerta, Dunkel despertaría para protegerla.  
- Hasta que Krieg apareció. Por cierto ¿por qué Krieg continúa con vida?- preguntó Serena.  
- Porque intentó apoderarse del Reino por sí solo y fue derrotado. Yo lo encerré en donde no haría daño alguno.

De pronto, Serena estaba de nuevo en el lugar luminoso.  
- Ahora entiendes porque Krieg no debe apoderarse de la Sombra del Cosmos y porque debes enfrentarlo. Esta es una batalla que solo tú podrás ganar - dijo Febiad.  
- ¿Por qué¿por qué solo yo?- estalló Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.   
- Porque tendrás que tomar una importante decisión y solo tú tienes el poder para hacerlo.  
- ¿Decisión¿qué decisión?  
- Deberás liberar la Sombra del Cosmos o destruirla- contestó Febiad con seriedad.  
- ¿Liberarla o destruirla?- preguntó Serena preocupada- No comprendo.  
- Si la liberas, Krieg se apoderará de una de las fuerzas más destructivas del Universo. Si la destruyes estarás acabando con tal amenaza, pero también implicaría sacrificar a las Sailor Scouts.  
- ¡Sacrificarlas¿a qué te refieres?  
- Si eliges destruir la Sombra del Cosmos, ellas quizás mueran.  
- ¡No¡no voy a hacerlo, de ninguna manera voy a permitirlo. ¡Debe haber otra solución!  
- Escúchame Serena, deberás tomar esa decisión, eres la Princesa de la Luna y has demostrado gran valor en otras ocasiones, no me falles ahora.  
- ¡No voy a hacerlo! yo no pedí ser la Princesa de la Luna, lo único que he logrado es lastimar a las personas que quiero, a Darien, a mis amigas. ¡No puedes presentarte así como así, decirme que eres mi padre y pedirme que haga esto!- gritó Serena y se dejó caer de rodillas llorando.

Febiad se acercó a Serena, se arrodilló y sonrió con ternura.  
- Serena- dijo con suavidad- Tienes toda la razón para sentirte así. Sé que no formo parte de tus recuerdos, pero soy tu padre y lo que menos desearía es hacerte daño a tí o a tus amigas. Sé cuanto las quieres y no te pediría esto a menos que estuviera seguro de que podrás protegerlas.  
- No soy tan fuerte- dijo Serena. Febiad ayudó a Serena a levantarse y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.  
- En eso te equivocas, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que te podrías imaginar, lo sé, lo he visto. Aunque no lo parezca he estado junto a tí en todas las batallas que has sostenido, al igual que tu madre. Nosotros confiamos en tí.  
- ¿Como sabes que podré hacerlo?- preguntó Serena.  
- Yo poseo un don Serena, puedo ver el futuro. Aunque las visiones no son claras en ocasiones, la mayor parte del tiempo son precisas. Gracias a ese don pudimos defendernos de los Alquimistas y saber de la existencia de la Sombra del Cosmos. Y también gracias a él sé que existe una esperanza.  
- ¿Una esperanza?   
- En una de mis visiones pude observar un antiguo poder, uno que va más allá de todos los que conocemos. Se le conoce como _El Alma del Fénix_, con ella un ser puede crear planetas e incluso galaxias enteras.  
- ¿El Alma del Fénix?... ¿qué es en realidad?  
- Bueno, no es un objeto, como el Cristal de Plata o la Copa Lunar. Como su nombre lo dice es un alma que aparece cada determinado tiempo. Se supone que se le otorga a aquel que este destinado a hacer el bien. Es un poder tan extraordinario, que se necesitan varios cientos de años para decidir quien es el más adecuado para poseerla.  
- ¿Varios cientos de años¿Y dónde está?

Febiad miró Serena fijamente a los ojos.  
- No lo imaginas- dijo él sonriendo. Serena lo miró sin comprender.  
- Yo... no lo sé- contestó ella.  
- Serena¿cómo es que has salido victoriosa de las crueles batallas que has librado?  
- Pues...- de pronto Serena recordó las palabras de Dunkel.  
- El Alma del Fénix solo puede ser utilizada para el bien. Tú hija mía, que has luchado incansablemente para defender a tus seres queridos y a este planeta, eres la portadora del Alma del Fénix.

* * *

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA HE AQUÍ EL CAP. 13, DISFRÚTENLO. YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS, CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, CRÍTICA REGAÑO, AMENAZA DE MUERTE ES BIENVENIDA (PENSÁNDOLO BIEN LO ÚLTIMO NO MUCHO) SALUDOS!**  
**


	14. Una Nueva Esperanza

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XIV. Una Nueva Esperanza

Serena se quedó atónita. No era posible que tal poder descansara dentro de ella.  
- ¿Yo? N-no puede ser.  
- El que hayas derrotado a tantos seres que querían destruir este planeta no te convence- dijo Febiad sonriendo.  
- P-pero yo... ¡pensé que era por el poder del Cristal de Plata!  
- Y tienes razón. El Cristal de Plata es sumamente poderoso, pero combinándolo con el Alma del Fénix, es invencible.  
- Aún así, ha habido ocasiones en que casi he muerto- dijo Serena sin salir de su asombro.  
- Porque el Alma del Fénix no había despertado por completo. Hasta ahora solo has usado una pequeña fracción de su fuerza.  
- Eso quiere decir, que el resplandor que me ayudó a derrotar a Stoff ¿fue el Alma del Fénix?  
- Sí, el intenso deseo de proteger a tus queridas amigas ha hecho que el poder del Fénix despierte y crezca, aunque poco a poco.  
- Entonces, si logro despertar al Alma del Fénix por completo¿podré enfrentarme a Krieg?- preguntó Serena esperanzada.  
- No debes apresurarte. Mientras no la hayas despertado en su totalidad deberás tener mucho cuidado. No dejes que el Cristal de Plata caiga en manos de Krieg, ya que sin él no podrás utilizar toda tu fuerza.  
- Aún no comprendo del todo. Todo lo que me has dicho parece tan increíble- dijo Serena en voz baja. Febiad sonrió.  
- Sin embargo, es cierto. Escucha, el Alma del Fénix despertará por completo cuando sea el momento oportuno. Mientras tanto, tan solo podrás utilizar un poco de su poder.  
- Si es así¿cómo puedo destruir la Sombra del Cosmos sin sacrificar a mis amigas?- preguntó Serena.  
- Tendrás que confiar en tu corazón, él te dará la respuesta.  
- ¿Confiar en mi corazón?- preguntó Serena intrigada. Febiad la miró a los ojos.  
- Sí, y recuerda que como Princesa de la Luna tienes una responsabilidad, debes proteger a tus amigas como ellas te han protegido a tí. Necesitas enfrentar tus temores para hacerlo.  
- No lo entiendo, no sé que debo hacer- dijo Serena cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza los puños.  
- ¿Qué crees que debes hacer?- preguntó Febiad sonriendo.  
- Ellas han arriesgado sus vidas en tantas ocasiones. Ahora es mi turno de protegerlas- dijo Serena con decisión.  
- Lo ves, esa es la fuerza de la que hablo. Sabes bien que nunca estás sola Serena.  
- La Reina Serenity me dijo lo mismo- contestó Serena en voz baja. Febiad le sonrió con dulzura.  
- Y es verdad. Por ahora debo irme, pero no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Yo siempre estoy a tu lado, cuando me necesites ahí estaré- contestó él guiñándole un ojo, después la abrazó con ternura y depositó un cálido beso en la frente de Serena. Al cabo de unos segundos desapareció.

Serena despertó. Se sentía extraña. Por un lado había conocido, de cierta forma, a su padre del Milenio de Plata, pero por otro se había enterado de que ella era la única esperanza para salvar a las Scouts, al resto del mundo... y quizás a la galaxia entera. Si tomaba una decisión incorrecta estaría arriesgando la vida de muchas personas, sin mencionar que estaban en juego las de sus valiosas amigas.  
- Esto es demasiado- dijo en voz baja. Y ya no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Era una situación inesperada y muy delicada, Serena meditó al respecto. No sabía si debía decirles a sus amigas la verdad. Es decir¿qué sucedería si se enteraran de que ella poseía tal poder que podía significar la salvación del Sistema Solar y que para eso tal vez ellas deberían sacrificarse?  
- Creo que me encerrarían bajo llave para protegerme- dijo Serena sonriendo, pensando en que eso era precisamente lo que Rei haría- _Y no dudarían en entregar sus vidas para salvar este mundo-_ pensó con tristeza.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana Dunkel fue por Serena.  
- ¿Lista?- preguntó él cuando Serena salió.  
- Sí- respondió bostezando. Para no llamar la atención decidieron caminar hasta un lugar apartado, para despúes _'irse'_ al hospital.  
- Dijiste que viniera a primera hora. ¿Acaso fue demasiado temprano para tí?  
- ¿Qué quiciste decir con eso¿qué no me puedo levantar temprano? Para tu información desperté hace un par de horas- le recriminó Serena.  
- No, no. Lo siento es solo que te veo un poco cansada. Eso es todo- se disculpó Dunkel- O tal vez ¿volviste a tener sueños extraños?  
- Bueno es que... ¿cómo sabes de mis sueños?- preguntó Serena intrigada.  
- Y-yo... e-es que estuve... platicando con Hotaru, antes de que se fuera del hospital.  
- Ahhh, con que tú y Hotaru platicando ¿eh¿y de qué más hablaron?  
- ¿Cómo? Ehh... pues... de... nada...- titubeó Dunkel sonrojándose. Serena rió. 

Ya habían _'llegado'_ al hospital. Serena y Dunkel se sentaron en la sala de espera mientras comenzaba la hora de visitas.  
- La verdad, es que sí tuve otro sueño- dijo Serena después de unos momentos- ¡Esto ya parece costumbre ¿no?  
- Si no te molesta, puedo preguntar ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?  
- Con Febiad- respondió Serena con seriedad.  
-¿Con el Rey Febiad?  
- Sí. Fue muy raro ver a mi... padre, quiero decir en el Reino de la Luna. Bueno sabía que tenía uno, pero nunca pensé en él realmente.  
- Entiendo, debe ser extraño. ¿Qué pasó?  
- Me habló acerca del Alma del Fénix¿qué sabes de ella?- Dunkel la miró extrañado, al fin respondió.  
- El Rey nos contó de la Leyenda del Alma del Fénix cuando éramos niños, nos dijo que era un poder sorprendente. Pero nadie sabe cuando ni en donde aparecerá, puede ser aquí o al otro lado de la Vía Láctea.   
- ¿Si¿algo más?  
- Creo que también recuerdo que mencionó que solo podía ser usada para el bien. ¿Pero qué fue lo que te dijo al respecto?   
- Pues... que había aparecido... cerca de nosotros- dijo Serena eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.  
- ¿En verdad¡Estupendo! si la encontramos tal vez nos ayude a enfrentarnos a Krieg.

Serena asintió. Decidió guardar el secreto y no revelar que ella sabía donde estaba el Alma del Fénix o más bien que ella la tenía, al menos no por el momento. Estaba decidida a proteger a sus amigas, aunque le pesara no poder contarles toda la verdad, no iba a permitir que les pasara algo malo.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Krieg friamente.  
- Seguimos vigilándola, pero Dunkel no se le despega. Y han escondido a las Sailor Scouts que poseen los Cristales restantes- respondió Lehrer.  
- ¡Rayos! Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite Lehrer. ¡Quiero resultados!- gritó Krieg furioso.  
- Los tendrá Amo. Se lo prometo.  
- Cuento con ello. Sino lo que le sucedió a Stoff será un simple paseo a comparación de lo que yo les haré. 

Lehrer hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Al llegar a un cuarto parcialmente iluminado se dejó caer en una silla.  
- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Zauberer.  
- Quiere a la Princesa y a los Cristales faltantes. Debemos darnos prisa. ¿Qué has averiguado?  
- No mucho. Su mayor preocupación son sus guerreras. Creo que daría todo porque no salieran lastimadas.  
- Bien, eso podría sernos útil. ¿Qué más?  
- Hay algo, pero no nos ayudará, al contrario. Su aura está creciendo cada vez más. Nunca antes había visto algo así.  
- ¿Creciendo? Eso es imposible, los humanos no pueden hacer que su aura crezca en tan poco tiempo. El aura les es asignada cuando nacen y crece relativamente poco, dependiendo de sus actos de bondad o maldad, hasta el día de su muerte. No muchos son capaces de cambiar la intensidad de su aura.  
- ¿Y crees que no lo sé?. Yo solo digo lo que vi.  
- ¡Maldición! Eso significa que su poder crece. Tenemos que atraparla antes que se vuelva más fuerte, si nos tardamos más quizás no pueda ser doblegada.  
- Entonces, regresaré a vigilarla, debe haber otro punto débil que podamos aprovechar.  
- Ve y encuentra a las demás guerreras si es posible.

Zauberer asintió y se marchó. Lehrer se quedó meditando.  
- Como puede ser que el aura de esa niña crezca. Debe tener un extraordinario poder. Sí es así, debo averiguar como arrebatárselo- pensó Lehrer.

* * *

Después de una hora, Serena y Dunkel pudieron entrar a ver a Haruka, quien se encontraba mucho mejor. Un par de almohadas le ayudaban a sentarse.  
- ¡Hola¿cómo te sientes? - saludó Serena.  
- Mejor, gracias Cabeza de Bombón.   
- ¡Que bien! Espera a escuchar esto, el médico que te atiende dijo que pronto te daran de alta ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Serena sonriendo.  
- Perfecto, ya no soporto estar aquí. Por cierto, hace mucho que Setsuna, Hotaru y las chicas no vienen a visitarme ¿acaso tienen otras cosas mejores que hacer?- preguntó Haruka fingiendo disgusto.  
- ¿Qué¡No¡claro que no¡pero que cosas dices!- exclamó Serena sin saber que contestar.  
- Serena, creo que ya es tiempo. Debes decirle- dijo Dunkel con seriedad desde el umbral de la puerta.  
- ¿Decirme¿qué cosa?- preguntó Haruka con preocupación.  
- Ahhh- suspiró Serena- es una larga historia. 

Serena se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Sobre el robo de los Cristales, el resplandor y finalmente sobre la derrota de Stoff. Al principio Haruka no supo que decir, parecía una pesadilla.

- Pero están bien ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz inexpresiva.  
- Sí, no te preocupes. En este momento están en casa de Hotaru. Ella y Amy las protegerán si algo llega a pasar.   
- Además, yo procuro ir a verlas regularmente- añadió Dunkel.  
- Haruka¿estás bien?- preguntó Serena con timidez al observar su rostro.  
- No, no lo estoy. Me estás diciendo que te quedaste aquí a cuidar de mi en vez de ir a un lugar seguro. ¿Sabes que pueden atacarte en cualquier momento?- estalló Haruka.  
- Lo sé. No me importa lo que pueda pasarme, lo único que quiero es que ustedes no salgan lastimadas- contestó Serena con tranquilidad, bajando la mirada.  
- No puedo creer que digas eso. Nosotros no importamos, si algo te pasa... ¿Es qué no te das cuenta!- exclamó Haruka intentando levantarse tan bruscamente que se lastimó el hombro. Un gesto de dolor invadió su rostro.  
- ¡Haruka!- gritó Serena y se levantó para ayudarle.  
- ¡No! No quiero que te acerques¡vete! Nunca me perdonaría si por mi culpa te llegaran a hacer daño- dijo Haruka y puso la mano izquierda en su hombro.  
- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!- exclamó Serena exasperada- No lo entiendes, mi mayor preocupación siempre serán ustedes. ¿Cómo puedo quedarme escondida, supuestamente a salvo, si sé que las personas que quiero corren un gran peligro por mi culpa¿Acaso tú podrías?

Haruka no pudo responder, miraba a Serena con asombro, nunca antes la había oído hablar así.  
- Lo siento no debí gritarte- dijo Serena recuperando la calma y volviendo a sentarse- Pero es que ya estoy cansada de que me traten como si no pudiera defenderme. Puedo hacerlo y la prueba está en que me enfrente a Stoff.  
- En realidad, lo derrotaste- añadió Dunkel. Serena lo miró.  
- ¿Lo ves, tengo pruebas- bromeó Serena sonriendo, Haruka se tranquilizó   
- Es solo que... no me acostumbro al cambio de papeles Cabeza de Bombón- dijo Haruka en voz baja- Debía ser yo quien te protegiera.  
- Bueno, ya era hora de que les pagara el favor¿no crees?- dijo Serena, Haruka asintió y le sonrió- Bien, ahora dejanos contarte sobre la última noticia.

Serena le habló a Haruka sobre el sueño en que Febiad le reveló la existencia del Alma del Fénix. Según Dunkel, encontrarla significaría obtener un gran poder que les ayudaría a detener a Krieg definitivamente. Haruka estuvo de acuerdo. Serena se dió cuenta que sus amigos consideraban al Alma del Fénix una esperanza para terminar con todo esto y se preguntó si podría despertarla a tiempo para lograrlo.

* * *

HE AQUÍ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, LAMENTO EL RETRASO PERO EL TRABAJO ESTA ABSORBIENDO GRAN PARTE DE MI TIEMPO (LO QUE HACE UNO POR EL COCHINO DINERO NO?). A PARTIR DE AQUÍ SE EMPIEZA A PERFILAR LO QUE SERÁ LA BATALLA, ESTÉN ATENTOS (BUENO LOS QUE LO LEAN JA JA). SALUDOS!  



	15. La Búsqueda

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XV. La Búsqueda

Poco después de hablar con Haruka, Serena le pidió a Dunkel que fuera con las chicas y les contara acerca del Alma del Fénix. Necesitaban la ayuda de Amy y su computadora para averiguar su ubicación.

- Así que el Alma del Fénix- dijo Rei, cuando Dunkel terminó de explicarles.  
- Correcto, tendremos que empezar a buscar de inmediato.  
- ¿Serena no te dijo por donde podemos empezar?- preguntó Amy.  
- No, según ella, Febiad solo le dijo que había aparecido cerca de aquí y nada más- respondió Dunkel.  
- Entonces será más difícil. No tenemos ni idea de donde comenzar- agregó Mina.  
- Sea como sea, es algo que de cierta forma nos devuelve la esperanza de terminar con este asunto de una buena vez. El que solo Serena, Amy, Hotaru y Haruka puedan transformarse me preocupa- dijo Setsuna.  
- Cierto, tan solo cuatro poseen aún los Cristales. Eso significa que Krieg no tardará en atacar para apoderarse de ellos- agregó Michiru.  
- Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo Dunkel pensativo.   
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Lita extrañada.   
- Krieg no sabe que hay una novena Sailor Scout- respondió Dunkel mirando a Hotaru.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hotaru.  
- Que en la anterior batalla, Sailor Saturn no había sido despertada. Lo que yo custodiaba era solo su poder. Así que Krieg solamente busca los Cristales de Mercurio y de Urano, además, claro está, del Cristal de Plata- contestó Dunkel seriamente.  
- ¡Quizás eso pueda ser una ventaja!- exclamó Rei.  
- Si Krieg está tras dos Cristales de las Sailor Scouts, entonces Hotaru podrá moverse sin que se dé cuenta- añadió Amy.  
- Pero puede ser peligroso. Si Hotaru sale sola, podría ocurrirle algo- dijo Setsuna mirándola fijamente.  
- No si es como Dunkel dice. Krieg no me está buscando. Así que podré ayudar a Serena más fácilmente que ustedes- dijo Hotaru confiada.  
- De cualquier modo, debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que vayamos a hacer- dijo Michiru preocupada.  
- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no pueden negar que esta es una gran oportunidad para vigilar a Serena más de cerca. Además debemos cuidar de Haruka, Serena no puede hacerlo sola- respondió Hotaru mirando a Michiru, quien bajó la mirada.  
- Está bien, pero debemos planearlo con cuidado- dijo Lita. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al terminar la reunión, Setsuna quizo hablar con Dunkel a solas.  
- Quiero pedirte algo- dijo ella, que se encontraba de espaldas al chico.  
- Adelante.  
- Cuida bien de Hotaru- pidió Setsuna volteando a verlo de frente.  
- La estimas mucho¿cierto?-preguntó Dunkel, ella asintió -Mi deber es protegerla y lo haré, lo sabes- aseguró con decisión.  
- No mientas, tú y yo sabemos que no lo haces solo por cumplir con tu deber- afirmó Setsuna.  
- B-bueno e-es que y-yo...- tartamudeó Dunkel sonrojándose ligeramente. Setsuna rió- Hace mucho que no te veía reír así.  
- Últimamente no hay mucho por lo que deba hacerlo.  
- Lo sé. Pero algo me dice que muy pronto será diferente- concluyó él dando media vuelta para marcharse.

Unos segundos después desapareció. Setsuna se quedó a solas, pensando en lo que el joven había querido decir.

* * *

Un hombre vestido con una gabardina roja estaba en el techo del edificio más alto de la ciudad, observando a su alrededor.  
- Esa niña es escurridiza. Aún no entiendo como, pero puede controlar el brillo de su aura- dijo Zauberer 

El servidor de Krieg llevaba tiempo intentando localizar a la Princesa. Primero había intentado en el hospital, donde la vió la última vez. Para su desgracia, cuando fue ahí en busca de Serena, ella ya estaba a salvo en su casa, pero él no podía saberlo. Ahora no tenía ninguna pista de su paradero.

- ¡Maldita sea! No logro saber donde está. Algo está impidiendo que vea su aura. ¡Va! No debo perder más tiempo, intentaré encontrar los dos Cristales restantes. Eso me será más sencillo.

De pronto en sus manos comenzaron a brillar dos pequeñas esferas de luz, una morada y otra verde, Zauberer depositó las esferas en el suelo y puso sus manos sobre ellas. Después de unos segundos dos criaturas comenzaron a formarse. Una de ellas era como un camaleón y la otra era como un mantis, ambas tenían formas humanas.

- Ustedes dos tienen la capacidad de pasar inadvertidos. Encuentren a las Sailor Scouts- ordenó Zauberer.

Las criaturas obedecieron, con gran agilidad bajaron saltando por los techos de otros edificios y pronto se perdieron de vista.

- Bien. Mientras mis criaturas buscan a las Sailor Scouts yo iré tras la princesa- dijo Zauberer sonriendo. Pero pronto su rostro se tornó serio- _¿A quién le pertenecerá aquella aura que sentí? Me pareció familiar, a menos que... ¡No! es imposible, pasó hace mucho tiempo- _se dijo a sí mismo y negó con la cabeza- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Serena descansaba en una silla afuera de la habitación de Haruka. Tenía la cabeza recargada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. 

- Me pregunto como estarán las chicas- dijo en voz baja.  
- Están bien, no te preocupes- respondió una voz familiar a la derecha de Serena. Ella se levantó de un salto.  
- ¡Hotaru¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Serena sorprendida.  
- Vine a ayudarte- contestó la niña sonriendo.  
- Pero no deberías estar aquí. Es peligroso.  
- Eso es lo mismo que pensamos nosotros de que tú estes aquí.  
- No lo comprendo- dijo Serena. Hotaru sonrió y le indicó que se sentará, ella hizo lo mismo.

Hotaru le explicó lo que había dicho Dunkel. Si no la estaban buscando, ella podría moverse con más libertad.  
- Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y decidieron que viniera a ayudarte.  
- Aún así es peligroso- dijo Serena preocupada.  
- Estoy consciente de ello. Pero no pienso arriesgarme, tan solo quiero ayudar. Además quería ver a Haruka- respondió Hotaru sonriendo.  
- Está bien. Deberemos ser muy cuidadosas ¿entiendes? No voy a permitir que te lastimen. Si algo pasa, yo lucharé- dijo Serena con decisión.  
- Sabía que dirías eso. Dunkel nos contó como derrotaste a Stoff.  
- Sí, pero todavía no sé bien como lo hice. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, no utilices tus poderes- suplicó Serena. Hotaru asintió.  
- Lo prometo, no me transformaré. A menos que sea absolutamente necesario- dijo Hotaru mirando a los ojos a Serena. Ella asintió y sonrió.   
- Creo que Haruka todavía no se duerme. Entra- dijo Serena con suavidad.  
- Gracias. Con permiso.

Hotaru entró en la habitación. Mientras, Serena pensaba acerca de lo que ella le dijo. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Krieg no supiera de la existencia de Sailor Saturn.  
- Tal vez las chicas tengan razón- pensó Serena- Aún así no debemos confiarnos.

* * *

En la casa de Hotaru, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina habían comenzado a buscar el Alma del Fénix. Aunque con poco éxito.  
- ¿Todavía nada?- preguntó Lita que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
- No. Son muy pocos los datos con los que contamos. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo- contestó Amy sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora.  
- Setsuna y Michiru también están investigando ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Mina.  
- Sí, pero se encuentran en la misma situación, la falta de información nos tiene estancadas. También Artemis y Luna están intentando averiguar algo- respondió Amy.  
- Entonces no sé que más podemos hacer- dijo Mina.  
- Continuar intentando, debemos encontrar el Alma del Fénix- respondió Rei, parecía inquieta.   
- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Lita dirigiéndose a Rei.  
- No estoy muy segura. Siento una energía muy extraña.  
- ¿Energía¿dónde?- preguntó Mina.  
- Tampoco lo sé con exactitud.  
- ¿Crees que se trate del Alma del Fénix?- preguntó Amy.  
- Tal vez. Pero es una energía que creo haber sentido antes- contestó Rei pensativa.  
- ¿Qué significará eso?  
- No lo sé Mina, pero estoy segura de que es una energía conocida.  
- Me preocupa. ¿Qué pasaría si es de otro enemigo?- preguntó Lita.  
- No creo que esté en contra nuestra. Escuchen no puedo explicarlo, pero es algo que me tranquiliza y me da fuerzas.  
- ¿En serio? Bueno, espero que realmente esté de nuestro lado, porque nos hacen falta aliados- dijo Mina sonriendo.  
- Mientras averiguamos de que se trata, concentrémonos en encontrar al Fénix ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Lita. Mina asintió. 

_- ¿Que significará esto¿Qué clase de brillo es el que percibo? Será posible que..._- pensó Rei, pero sus razonamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Parece que tengo algo- dijo Amy.  
- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Lita.  
- Es algún tipo de energía. Aunque no sé muy bien de que se trate. ¡Esperen!  
- ¿Qué sucede!- exclamó Rei corriendo hacia donde estaba Amy.  
- Se comporta de manera extraña, nunca antes había visto esto- respondió Amy alarmada.  
- ¡Rayos! Debemos avisarle a Serena y Hotaru- dijo Mina y tomó su comunicador.  
- Amy¿que tan poderoso es esa energía?- preguntó Rei intentando conservar la calma.  
- Según mi computadora, _muy_ poderosa- respondió Amy con seriedad y miedo.

Poco después las chicas ya ponían al tanto a Serena y Hotaru.  
- Debemos estar alerta. Siguen buscándonos- dijo Hotaru.  
- Esto nunca acaba- dijo Serena y se dejó caer en una silla.

* * *

- ¿Sólo eso han encontrado?- preguntó Zauberer molesto- No sirve de nada. Sólo es el residuo de las anteriores batallas. 

Enojado Zauberer comenzó a caminar en círculos. Después de unos instantes se detuvo.  
- Necesito sacarlas de su escondite a como dé lugar.  
- Y después de eso ¿que harás?- preguntó una voz detrás de él.  
- ¿Qué? Ah, eres tú. Porque tardaste tanto.  
- Estuve preparando algunas sorpresas para la Princesa y sus guerreras- respondió Lehrer.  
- ¿Se puede saber que clase de sorpresas?- preguntó Zauberer incrédulo.  
- Paciencia, a su tiempo lo sabrás. Por ahora tengo un plan que nos ayudará a apoderarnos de los otros dos cristales. Pero necesitaré de tu ayuda y una de tus mejores ilusiones para que dé resultado- contestó Lehrer.  
- Bien¿de qué se trata?  
- Dile a tus criaturas que busquen a las Sailor Scouts que ya no tienen cristales.  
- ¿Hablas en serio? Para qué encontrarlas si ya no las necesitamos- dijo Zauberer sin comprender.  
- Te equivocas, las necesito para mi plan.  
- Espero que resulte.  
- Resultará, no te inquietes.  
- Como quieras- dijo Zauberer y se dirigió a las criaturas- Ya lo oyeron, sigan los rastros de energía que han encontrado y traigan a las Sailor Scouts.

Las criaturas hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron.  
- Sigo sin entender como nos ayudarán esas chiquillas si ya no poseen poder alguno.  
- Es cierto. Pero es su falta de poder la que nos beneficia- respondió Lehrer sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué estas tramando?- preguntó Zauberer molesto. Lehrer solo sonrió.  
- Por ahora necesito que encuentres un lugar adecuado, lo suficientemente alejado para no levantar sospechas.   
- ¿Qué tipo de lugar?  
- Un bosque por ejemplo. Pero no debe estar en la ciudad. Si la Princesa cree que habrá gente inocente lastimada no irá.  
- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó Zauberer.   
- No pierdas el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas- contestó Lehrer molesto.  
- Como quieras.

Zauberer miró a Lehrer con desconfianza, después se dió media vuelta y desapareció. Lehrer sonrió con malicia.  
- Pronto, muy pronto- pensó.

* * *

HA ESO SE LE LLAMA RAPIDEZ NO? BUENO HE AQUÍ EL CAP. 15, ESPERO PODER SUBIR AL MENOS OTROS DOS ANTES DE QUE ACABE LA SEMANA, SINO SERÁ HASTA EL DOMINGO. AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA Y LOS REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO, TRATO DE CONTESTAR LO ANTES POSIBLE, PERO A VECES TARDO UN POCO Y ME DISCULPO POR ESO. BIEN ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO. SINO YA SABEN QUE SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y REGAÑOS (AMENAZAS NO PORQUE ME ASUSTO JAJAJA!).SALUDOS!  



	16. El Bosque de las Ilusiones

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XVI. El Bosque de las Ilusiones

A las afueras de la ciudad dos hombres recorrían un sendero rodeado por enormes árboles.

- ¡Es perfecto! Buen trabajo Zauberer- dijo Lehrer sonriendo.  
- ¿Me puedes decir que demonios estás tramando?  
- Digamos que este lugar será la perdición para las Sailor Scouts- contestó Lehrer.  
- ¿Pero dijiste que fuera por las que no tenían poderes?- preguntó Zauberer confundido.  
- Es correcto. Ellas nos van ayudar a apoderarnos de los cristales que nos faltan y a que su querida Princesa caiga en nuestras manos.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Con algunas de tus ilusiones.

Lehrer empezó a revelarle su plan a Zauberer.

- Comprendo. Y necesitas que mis ilusiones sean lo más reales posibles- afirmó Zauberer.  
- Ahora empiezas a entender. Quiero que conviertas este bosque en un laberinto, un lugar de donde no puedan salir nunca- respondió Lehrer.  
- Te advierto que llevará tiempo- dijo Zauberer seriamente.  
- Tómate el que quieras. Solo asegurate de hacer lo que te dije.

De pronto un ruido hizo que ambos hombres se dieran la vuelta.

- ¡Ah! Mis criaturas han vuelto- dijo Zauberer, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban, luego puso ambas manos sobre las cabezas de las criaturas- Las han encontrado.  
- ¡Excelente! Es hora de que vayamos por ellas y por sus Cristales.  
- Bien. Entonces comenzaré a preparar el lugar para la llegada de nuestras _invitadas_. Ustedes vayan tras la Princesa y no regresan hasta localizarla- ordenó Zauberer y las criaturas volvieron a desaparecer.

Zauberer dio media vuelta en dirección al bosque y levantó ambas manos. Una intensa luz roja comenzó a cubrir los árboles, que por un instante parecían cambiar de color y moverse de sus lugares. Innumerables luces de distintos colores comenzaron a flotar de un lado a otro. Después una neblina inundó el ambiente. Al cabo de unas horas el bosque se tornó totalmente oscuro.

- Es tiempo de hacerles llegar una cordial invitación- dijo Lehrer sonriendo, Zauberer asintió y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Después del aviso de las chicas, ya no hubo ningún contacto. Y era esa falta de comunicación la que ponía nerviosa a Serena. 

- ¡Ahhh¡Esto es desesperante!- exclamó Serena.  
- Lo sé, pero no debemos precipitarnos. Amy nos dijo que esa energía se comportaba de manera muy extraña.  
- Si, si. Aún así me preocupa que no hayan vuelto a comunicarse.  
- Tal vez no han podido. Recuerda que también están buscando el Alma del Fénix.  
- Mmmm, si... el Alma del Fénix- dijo Serena desviando la mirada.  
- Por cierto, quería hablarte sobre eso. ¿No has sabido nada más?   
- ¿Eh¡No! no, nada más- respondió Serena.  
- ¿Qué sucede? No nos estás ocultando nada ¿o sí?  
- Pues...Hotaru por ahora no puedo decirte nada. Lo siento. Te ruego que no me preguntes más- dijo Serena con tono suplicante, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hotaru.  
- Bien, no insistiré. Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo- contestó Hotaru con suavidad.  
- Gracias.

Serena se tranquilizó y bajó la mirada. Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que escucharon que alguien se acercaba.  
- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?- preguntó Dunkel sonriendo. Serena notó que Hotaru se sonrojaba.  
- Por ahora ninguna novedad ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que te quedarías cuidando de las demás- dijo Serena.  
- Ellas insistieron en que viniera a cerciorarme de que ustedes estuvieran bien.  
- Nunca cambiarán. Siempre se preocupan- respondió Serena sonriendo.  
- Creo que no. Y ¿como están ellas?- preguntó Hotaru.  
- Trabajando, siguen buscando el Alma del Fénix. Por cierto Hotaru, Setsuna me pidió que te entregara un mensaje.  
- ¿Mensaje?- preguntó Hotaru, Dunkel le sonrió.  
- Sí, dijo que tuvieras cuidado y que regreses pronto- contestó Dunkel.  
- Tienes razón Serena, siempre se preocupan- ambas sonrieron.   
- Dunkel¿qué han sabido de la energía que detectó Amy?- preguntó Serena intrigada.  
- Se está concentrando en un lugar- respondió Dunkel con tono preocupado- Amy dice que es sumamente raro y siguen al pendiente, si hay algo nuevo les llamaran.  
- Por eso no se habían comunicado- afirmó Serena, Dunkel asintió.   
- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ustedes?- preguntó Dunkel con amabilidad.  
- Gracias, pero es mejor que regreses con las chicas. Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí- contestó Serena.  
- Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Deben descansar, sus amigas me pidieron que me asegurara de que lo hicieran.  
- No necesitamos descansar- dijo Serena, pero sabía que Dunkel no le creiría.  
- Permitanme llevarlas a casa. No les hará bien quedarse sin dormir ni comer. Además Haruka se encuentra mucho mejor y yo me quedare a su lado, solo en caso de que ocurra algo. Por favor, es por su bien.  
- ¿Por qué presiento que no aceptarás un _NO_ por respuesta?- preguntó Serena sonriendo. Dunkel le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al final, tanto Serena como Hotaru aceptaron irse a descansar. Hotaru fue la primera en retirarse, Serena insistió en que así fuera y no le sorprendió que Dunkel se tardara un poco en regresar. Antes de media hora, Serena estaba en su casa descansando y Dunkel en el hospital montando guardia a Haruka.

Serena se disponía a dormir, pensando en como se encontrarían sus amigas, le había pedido a Luna que fuera a verlas para asegurarse de que se encontraban bien. Pero algo impidió que Serena durmiera.  
- _Princesa_- dijo una voz misteriosa.  
- ¿Qué!- exclamó Serena asustada. Una sombra comenzó a acercarse.  
- _Princesa_- volvió a decir la voz. De pronto una luz cegadora cubrió a Serena por completo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano dos hombres discutían.  
- ¡Maldición! No hemos podido encontrarla- gritó uno de ellos.  
- Cálmate, quizás podamos utilizar eso a nuestro favor- concluyó el otro.

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo y las Sailor Scouts continuaban investigando. Hotaru se había ido a dormir por orden de Setsuna un par de horas antes. Todas estaban en la biblioteca, que había servido como un_ "centro de recolección de información"_ en la búsqueda del Alma del Fénix. 

- Chicas, algo pasa- dijo Amy con preocupación.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Setsuna.  
- Una concentración de energía como nunca antes la había visto- respondió Amy, inclinándose un poco más sobre la pantalla de su computadora.  
- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Michiru.  
- En las afueras de la ciudad.  
- ¿Creen que sea Krieg o alguno de sus aliados?- preguntó Lita.  
- No lo dudo. Pero ¿qué estarán tramando?- preguntó a su vez Mina.  
- Sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno se los aseguro- respondió Rei.

Un par de explosiones las sacaron de sus deducciones. El ruido provenía del patio trasero de la casa. Las chicas fueron a investigar. Solo Amy, Hotaru, quien se había despertado por el ruido, y Setsuna se quedaron en la casa.  
- ¿Qué rayos..?- comenzó a decir Lita pero se detuvo al ver a dos hombres frente a ella.

Los extraños eran muy parecidos a Stoff, solo que sus cabellos eran de distinto color, rojo y verde, y vestían gabardinas de esos tonos. Las Scouts se pusieron en guardia.  
- Vaya, hasta que acudieron a nuestro llamado- dijo uno de ellos en tono burlón.  
- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Rei. Ambos hombres sonrieron.  
- ¡Pero que descortesía! No nos hemos presentado, yo soy Zauberer, uno de los Maestros del Mal. Y él es Lehrer, el último de los Maestros.  
- ¿Así que ustedes también son esclavos de Krieg!- exclamó Lita con furia.  
- ¿Esclavos? No. Somos sus sirvientes más poderosos- respondió Lehrer molesto.  
- ¿A qué han venido?- preguntó Michiru.  
- A que nos entreguen los últimos dos Cristales- contestó Zauberer.  
- ¿Y creen que se los daremos solo por qué sí!- exclamó Mina.  
- No. Nos lo daran porque sino su princesa morirá- respondió Lehrer.  
- ¡Mentira¡Ustedes no la tienen!- gritó Rei temblando de rabia y miedo.  
- Eso creen...- dijo Zauberer y levantó la mano derecha.

Una luz roja brilló sobre todos y de repente una figura comenzó a formarse. La luz cesó y una persona quedó flotando de pie a varios metros del piso.  
- ¡SERENA!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.  
- Ya lo ven. Su Princesa ha caído en nuestro poder. Entregenos los Cristales o ella morirá- ordenó Lehrer.  
- ¡No¡No puede ser!- exclamó Mina asustada- ¡No debemos creer sus mentiras!  
- Prefieres arriesgarte a perder a tu Princesa- dijo Zauberer.  
- ¡Serena!- exclamó Rei y corrió en su dirección. Lehrer levantó una mano y Rei cayó al suelo.  
- Siempre tan combativas. Nos lo esperábamos. Por eso les daremos una oportunidad.  
- ¿Qué quieren decir?- preguntó Michiru.  
- Tienen hasta el atardecer para entregarnos los Cristales. Y como son muy listas saben en donde estaremos. ¿No es así?- dijo Lehrer.   
- Si no tenemos los Cristales, entonces su Princesa morirá- agregó Zauberer. Después ambos desaparecieron y también Serena.

Mina ayudó a Rei a levantarse.  
- No es posible. ¿Cómo pudieron capturar a Serena?- preguntó Rei asustada.  
- No lo sé. Pero debemos asegurarnos de que esos tipos en realidad la tienen- dijo Lita.  
- ¡Chicas!- gritó una voz conocida detrás de ellas.

Todas voltearon hacia el origen de la voz. Era Luna y se veía muy agitada.   
- ¡Luna¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Mina.  
- Serena ha desaparecido- respondió Luna casi sin aliento y con la voz impregnada de miedo.  
- ¡Qué!- gritó Rei sin poder creerlo.  
- No puede ser- dijo Amy aterrada.  
- Entonces, esos sujetos la tienen- dijo Hotaru con la voz entrecortada.

Después de unos instantes de incertidumbre, decidieron que hacer. Michiru y Mina irían al hospital por Dunkel, ya que no podían contactarlo. Las demás intentarían encontrar a Serena.

En el hospital, Mina y Michiru fueron directamente al cuarto de Haruka, quien todavía no despertaba, Michiru deseó poder permanecer un poco más a su lado, pero sabía que no tenían tiempo que perder. Buscaron a Dunkel, pero no lo encontraron en ninguna parte.  
- Esto simplemente no puede estar pasando- dijo Mina temblando.  
- Tranquilízate. Llamemos a las demás para decirles lo que sucede- respondió Michiru. También ella estaba asustada, pero debía conservar la calma.

Después de comunicarse con las demás, Michiru y Mina decidieron volver de inmediato. Ya de regreso, las Scouts discutían qué debían hacer.  
- ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Dunkel?- preguntó Hotaru bajando la mirada.  
- Es muy extraño, no pudimos encontrarlo por ningún lado- contestó Michiru.  
- No podemos arriesgarnos. Amy y Hotaru vayan con Haruka- ordenó Setsuna.  
- ¿Y ustedes se enfrentarán a esos dos hombres solas? No lo permitiremos- respondió Amy.  
- Esto ya no es de permitirnos o no hacerlo Amy, sabes que es la única forma. Solo ustedes tres tienen poderes y si Krieg se apodera de sus Cristales todo estará perdido- dijo Lita.  
- ¡Pero podrían resultar heridas!- exclamó Hotaru asustada.   
- Tan solo vamos a investigar. No estoy convencida de que tengan a Serena. Recuerden que Dunkel nos dijo que uno de los poderes de los Alquimistas es el de la ilusión, quizás lo que vimos era precisamente eso- contestó Rei que rogaba porque así fuera.  
- ¿Qué sucedería si no es así?- preguntó Hotaru con desesperación.   
- Hotaru, sé que es lo que estás sintiendo pero Rei tiene razón. Hasta ahora solo sabemos que Serena está perdida, pero no tenemos la certeza de que el enemigo la tiene- dijo Amy con seriedad.  
- Yo no pienso arriesgarme, iré a ese lugar. Debe ser el sitio que estabas analizando Amy- afirmó Rei.  
- Es lo más seguro- respondió Amy.  
- Bien, yo voy contigo- dijo Lita con seguridad.  
- Entonces haremos lo que dijimos. Amy y Hotaru irán con Haruka. Las demás iremos a ese bosque para averiguar que demonios está sucediendo- ordenó Rei. Las demás asintieron.

En contra de su voluntad y muy a su pesar, Amy y Hotaru se dirijieron al hospital. Rei, Lita, Mina, Michiru y Setsuna emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque.

Ya en el bosque, las cinco Scouts se detuvieron a analizarlo.  
- Siento una presencia maligna muy poderosa- dijo Rei.  
- Se ve peligroso- dijo Lita.  
- Y espeluznante- añadió Mina.  
- ¡Qué sorpresa! Las Sailor Scouts han venido a nuestra reunión privada- gritó una voz.  
- Bienvenidas- dijo otra voz.

Ambas voces provenían del interior del bosque. Las Sailor Scouts decidieron entrar.  
- Debemos estar alertas- dijo Setsuna en voz baja, observando a su alrededor.  
- Por favor, ayúdenme- dijo una voz.  
- ¿Escucharon!- exclamó Mina.  
- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Michiru señalando un pequeño claro justo frente a ellas.

Las cinco corrieron hacia ese lugar. Unos metros antes se detuvieron aterradas. En un enorme árbol se encontraba Serena, atada por la cintura y los pies con lo que parecían ser las ramas del árbol.  
- ¡Serena!- gritó Rei y dió un paso hacia ella pero Setsuna la detuvo.  
- Por favor chicas, ayúdenme- dijo Serena con voz débil.  
- Espera, ella no es Serena- afirmó Setsuna, y una risa se escuchó detrás del árbol.  
- ¡Qué observadora!- dijo Lehrer que apareció de pronto.  
- Cierto, pocos han podido eludir mis ilusiones- añadió Zauberer que apareció flotando arriba del árbol.  
- ¡Así que si era una ilusión depués de todo!- gritó Lita furiosa.  
- Lo descubrieron demasiado tarde. Ahora son nuestras- dijo Lehrer con tono triunfante.

* * *

MIL Y UN DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, MI COMPU SUFRIÓ UN PEQUEÑO ATAQUE (PEQUEÑO SI COMO NO! CASI ME DA UN PARO CARDIACO!), PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO (ESO DE ESTUDIAR INGENIERÍA EN SISTEMAS AYUDA EN ALGO JA JA). 

YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL, Y LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS SE VAN A PONER INTERESANTES. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE LOS TRES CAPÍTULOS, YA SABEN ESPERO REGAÑOS, QUEJAS, PROPUESTAS INDECOROSAS, ETC. SALUDOS!


	17. La Captura

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XVII. La Captura

Las Sailor Scouts observaron incrédulas como la imagen de Serena se desvanecía. Habían sido engañadas por los Maestros del Mal.

- Imaginamos que si se trataba de su Princesa, no dudarían en venir- se burló Lehrer.  
- ¡Maldición! Caimos en su trampa- gritó Lita.  
- Así es- dijo Zauberer- Ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a mis ilusiones. Veamos si merecen ser llamadas Sailor Scouts.

Ambos hombres desaparecieron. Las cinco Scouts formaron un círculo, a su alrededor comenzaron a escucharse ruidos y los árboles comenzaron a moverse. Las chicas se pusieron en guardia.  
- ¡Tengan cuidado! Sin nuestros poderes somos presa fácil- exclamó Michiru.  
- Parece que querían atraparnos a nosotras y no a quienes tenían los cristales- afirmó Setsuna.  
- Y nosotras les facilitamos el trabajo- se recriminó Mina.  
- No es hora de pensar en eso, debemos salir de aquí- gritó Rei.

Inesperadamente, desde los árboles, comenzaron a salir docenas de criaturas de diversos tamaños y formas.  
- ¡Rayos! Esto empeora a cada momento- gritó Lita.

La batalla comenzó. A pesar de no poder transformarse, las Scouts luchaban con gran habilidad. Pero los monstruos parecían ser interminables.  
- Debemos salir de aquí o será nuestro fin- dijo Rei con voz entrecortada.  
- Cierto, pero no puedo encontrar ninguna salida- respondió Setsuna.  
- Lo que es peor, parece que cada vez hay más monstruos- dijo Lita.  
- Aún así, tenemos que hacer lo posible por salir- gritó Mina.

Aunque peleaban con gran valor, las chicas se estaban cansando rápidamente. Y los monstruos seguían apareciendo. Uno de ellos, que tenía una espada en lugar de mano, se dirigió contra Michiru por la espalda.  
- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó Setsuna y corrió hacia Michiru justo a tiempo para salvarla del ataque.  
- ¿Están bien?- preguntó Rei asustada.  
- Sí- respondió Michiru casi sin voz y ayudó a Setsuna a levantarse- Gracias- le dijo Michiru. Setsuna le sonrió.

Lita se había olvidado de su brazo herido y continuaba su lucha contra un par de criaturas grandes y amenazantes. Con gran destreza, Lita logró deshacerse de una de esas criaturas, pero tenía problemas con la otra.

Desde el aire, Lehrer y Zauberer observaban con gran interés el desarrollo de los combates.  
- Me pregunto¿cuánto podrán soportar?- dijo Zauberer con malicia.  
- No lo sé. Pero es impresionante la fuerza que tienen aún sin sus Cristales- contestó Lehrer con seriedad.

* * *

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayan ido a ese lugar!- exclamó Haruka con furia y desesperación.  
- Fue nuestra culpa, debimos detenerlas. Dijeron que investigarían si Serena había sido capturada por el enemigo- dijo Amy.  
- Es verdad. Pero estabamos preocupadas. Serena y Dunkel desaparecieron sin dejar rastro- añadió Hotaru.  
- Aún así. No debieron arriesgarse de ese modo, podrían resultar heridas o algo mucho peor- dijo Haruka.  
- ¡Crees que no lo sabemos¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos?- estalló Amy- Lo siento. Es que estoy preocupada.  
- No tienes porque disculparte, yo siento lo mismo. Es solo que, debí estar ahí. Este maldito hombro no ha hecho nada más que provocar preocupaciones innecesarias- dijo Haruka.  
- Por favor no digas eso. Estuviste a punto de morir- dijo Hotaru con voz temblorosa. Haruka la miró y le sonrió con calidez.   
- Bien¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados mientras nuestras amigas están en peligro- dijo Haruka tratando de tranquilizarse.   
- Primero debemos encontrar a Serena. A pesar de que aún poseemos nuestros Cristales, no somos lo bastante fuertes para enfrentarnos a esos hombres- contestó Amy con seriedad.  
- Pero no tenemos idea de donde está Serena, ni por donde empezar a buscar- dijo Hotaru.  
- Cierto y mientras la buscamos algo grave puede sucederles a las chicas- añadió Haruka.  
- Estoy consciente de ello. Pero deben comprender, si vamos a ayudarles tan solo con nuestro poder, no podremos hacer mucho- afirmó Amy. Haruka y Hotaru la miraron sin comprender.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Haruka.  
- Que necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible. Estos hombres son muy poderosos- respondió Amy. 

Un silencio invadió la habitación. Nadie quería admitir que no había mucho que pudieran hacer y que tal vez este problema no tendría solución.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la batalla continuaba en el bosque. Las Sailor Scouts no se rendían, a pesar de estar exhaustas. 

- ¡No sé cuanto más pueda resistir!- exclamó Mina con voz entrecortada.  
- ¡Yo tampoco!- añadió Lita, sentía un dolor insoportable en el brazo, pero aún así continuaba en la pelea.  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer? No parece haber salida alguna- dijo Rei en voz baja, que en el transcurso del enfrentamiento había ido perdiendo la esperanza de salir con vida de ese bosque. Lo único que le preocupaba era si Serena estaba a salvo.  
- ¿Se dan por vencidas? Ahora comprenderan que no pueden ganar, están demasiado cansadas- dijo Zauberer sonriendo. Él y Lehrer aparecieron donde había estado la ilusión de Serena.   
- ¿Por qué¿por qué quisieron traernos hasta aquí? ya no tenemos poderes- preguntó Michiru con la poca voz que le quedaba.  
- Porque son esenciales para nuestro plan. Ustedes nos ayudarán a arrebatarles los Cristales a las demás Scouts y a atrapar a su Princesa- respondió Lehrer.  
- Sabes muy bien que jamás les ayudaremos- gritó Rei desafiante.  
- ¿Aún si sus vidas corren peligro?- preguntó Zauberer con malicia.  
- No importa si nosotras morimos, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya- contestó Michiru.  
- ¡Qué noble de su parte! Sin embargo, van a ayudarnos lo quieran o no- afirmó Lehrer y levantó una mano de la cual salieron innumerables rayos negros en dirección de las Sailor Scouts.

Las chicas estaban demasiado cansadas para moverse y les fue difícil esquivar los ataques, algunos de ellos lograron su cometido e hirieron a las Scouts, que cayeron al suelo con violencia.  
- Lo ven, ni siquiera pueden moverse. Ya es tiempo de que se rindan. No tienen otra opción- ordenó Lehrer.  
- ¡N-nunca!- contestó Lita con lentitud.  
- Bien, si así lo desean- dijo Zauberer, esta vez él atacó y las chicas volvieron a caer.  
- ¡Basta! Si las matas no nos servirán de nada- gritó Lehrer furioso.  
- Ya has oido, prefieren morir antes que rendirse- respondió Zauberer con una sonrisa, pero Lehrer lo miró con ira, así que se detuvo.  
- No tiene caso que continúen protegiendo a alguien que se oculta y espera a que ustedes luchen por ella- dijo Lehrer seriamente.  
- Cierto. Su Princesa ni siquiera da la cara por ustedes, no intenta ayudarlas- añadió Zauberer.  
- No es verdad. Ella es alguien muy especial para nosotros- contestó Rei.  
- ¿Especial? Dime¿cómo puedes decir eso de una persona que permite que sufras?- preguntó Zauberer.  
- Nuestra Princesa siempre está con nosotros, nos protege en todo momento- respondió Setsuna con seguridad.  
- Entonces ¿en dónde está¿por qué no ha venido a salvarlas?- se burló Lehrer- No lo entienden, las ha abandonado. Están solas.

Inesperadamente una luz que provenía de arriba comenzó a iluminarlo todo. Justo encima de ellos apareció una silueta que flotaba a algunos metros del suelo y bajaba lentamente.  
- ¿Pero qué es esta luz?- exclamó Zauberer cubriéndose los ojos con la mano derecha.

Tanto las Scouts como los Maestros del Mal pudieron sentir una enorme energía que los envolvía. Era cálida e irradiaba bondad y nobleza.  
- ¡No puede ser!- gritó Mina sorprendida.

* * *

Sin saber porque exactamente, las chicas tuvieron una sensación de calidez y paz.  
- No están solas. Yo nunca las abandonaría- dijo una voz con suavidad.  
- ¿Serena!- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo. 

La silueta descendió por completo entre las Scouts y los Maestros. La luz aminoró un poco y todos pudieron observar de quien se trataba.  
- ¡Es la Princesa de la Luna!- exclamó Zauberer atónito.  
- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Tus criaturas la buscaron por toda la ciudad y no lograron encontrarla- dijo Lehrer.  
- No lo entiendo¿cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí? Mis ilusiones cubren todo el bosque.  
- Debe tener una energía sorprendente- respondió Lehrer con una mezcla de furia y miedo.

Sailor Moon avanzó un par de pasos en dirección de Zauberer y Lehrer. Ellos retrocedieron asustados.  
- ¿Por qué huyen¿No dijeron que la Princesa se escondía y permitía que sus seres queridos sufrieran por ella?- preguntó una voz detrás de las chicas.  
- ¡Dunkel!- exclamó Zauberer sorprendido.  
- Estoy aquí para enfrentarlos. No me esconderé ni dejaré que alguien más pelee por mí- dijo Sailor Moon con firmeza.  
- Serena...- comenzó a decir Rei pero no pudo continuar, le daba tanto gusto verla sana y salva.  
- Lamento haberlas preocupado- dijo Sailor Moon con dulzura. Todas la miraban con los ojos arrasados, no podían creer que ella estuviera ahí.  
- Has cometido un gran error al venir- afirmó Lehrer.  
- Esta vez, no permitiremos que escapes. Te atraparemos y le llevaremos a Krieg a la Princesa de la Luna y al Cristal de Plata- agregó Zauberer en tono triunfante. Después atacó a Sailor Moon con un rayo rojo, pero algo impidió que este la alcanzara.  
- Lo siento, pero creo que no será posible- dijo Dunkel que se había interpuesto entre Zauberer y Sailor Moon para protegerla del ataque con su cetro.  
- ¡Maldito entrometido!- gritó Lehrer furioso y atacó a Dunkel, este contratacó, ambos poderes chocaron con fuerza y se desviaron mutuamente.

Fue así como empezó otra batalla. Dunkel y Lehrer combatían ferozmente entre los árboles y Sailor Moon y Zauberer peleaban en el pequeño claro del bosque. Ella no se alejaba para proteger a sus amigas, por temor de que alguno de los ataques pudiera herirlas.  
- Ríndete Princesa o tus queridas amigas morirán justo frente a tí- la desafió Zauberer.  
- Mientras esté con vida, yo las protegeré- respondió Sailor Moon con decisión. Nuevamente el resplandor volvió a aparecer.  
- ¡No! No otra vez- gritó Zauberer aterrado.

Esta vez fue diferente, el resplandor parecía ser más poderoso que antes. Zauberer retrocedió, el brillo de esa luz lo había cegado, intentó atacar a Sailor Moon, pero sus poderes no lograban herirla. Las chicas la miraban con asombro.

Mientras tanto en las profundides del bosque.  
- ¿Qué demonios...!- exclamó Lehrer.  
- Ese es el poder de la Princesa- dijo Dunkel mirando la luz que se distinguía a lo lejos.

Ambos corrieron hacia donde se libraba aquella lucha, pero al llegar la batalla estaba decidida. Zauberer no podía hacer nada contra Sailor Moon, su poder era demasiado y al igual que Stoff, desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
- ¡Zauberer!- gritó Lehrer.

Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas exhausta y volvió a la normalidad. Las Scouts corrieron hacia ella.  
- Serena¿estás bien?- preguntó Lita preocupada.  
- E-eso creo- respondió Serena débilmente.  
- ¡Serena tonta¡Nos preocupaste!- le recriminó Rei con lágrimas en los ojos. Serena le sonrió.

- _No puedo creer el poder que tiene esa chiquilla. Es más grande de lo que suponía_- pensó Lehrer.

Las chicas ayudaban a Serena a levantarse cuando Lehrer las atacó por sorpresa. Dunkel corrió a protegerlas, el poder de Lehrer dió de lleno en el pecho del muchacho y lo derribó, dejándolo inconsciente.  
- No creas que has ganado Princesa- gritó Lehrer. Las Scouts se colocaron frente a Serena a manera de escudo.  
- ¡Chicas!- exclamó Serena.

Lehrer lanzó otro rayo, pero esta vez no era un ataque. El rayo envolvió a las cinco Scouts. Serena solo pudo observar como sus amigas se desvanecían ante sus ojos.  
- ¡NO¿Q-qué les has hecho?- gritó Serena angustiada.  
- No te preocupes Princesa, volverás a ver a tus queridas amigas. Pero antes tendrás que entregarme el Cristal de Plata o prepararte para perderlas- respondió Lehrer sonriendo. Después desapareció.  
- ¡No¡Espera!

Aterrada, Serena corrió hacia donde estaba Dunkel.  
- Por favor, despierta- suplicó Serena llorando.

- ¡Así que lo único que has conseguido es traer a esas Scouts!- gritó Krieg furioso- ¿Me puedes decir de que nos son útiles?  
- Señor, esas chicas pueden ayudarnos a capturar a la Princesa- respondió Lehrer.  
- Dime como piensas hacerlo si ya no cuentan con sus Cristales.  
- Eso precisamente es lo que nos da la ventaja. Conocen las debilidades de las otras Scouts y podemos aprovechar esos conocimientos.  
- Espero que no me falles esta vez Lehrer.  
- No lo haré Señor.  
- Bien, porque si lo haces ya sabes lo que te sucederá y yo no soy tan compasivo como la Princesa que ha derrotado a Stoff y Zauberer- dijo Krieg. Lehrer asintió y se retiró.

Lehrer entró en una habitación grande y bien iluminada.  
- ¡Ahh, mis creaciones! Ustedes me traeran ese Cristal, no importa qué tengan que hacer para lograrlo- dijo Lehrer en voz baja.

Frente a él un pequeño ejército comenzaba a formarse. Lehrer sonrió.

* * *

UYYYY, LES DIJE QUE SE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. SE ACEPTAN CRÍTICAS, REGAÑOS, IDEAS (URGEN!) Y DINERO (DESPUÉS LES PASO LA CUENTA, JA JA,) NO ES CIERTO ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO PARA QUE USTEDES COMO LECTORES SE DIVIERTAN Y YO COMO ESCRITOR HAGA LOCURAS, SALUDOS! 


	18. Una Cruel Batalla

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XVIII. Una Cruel Batalla

Serena y Dunkel corrieron hacia el hospital. Debían decirles a las demás Scouts lo que había sucedido.

- ¡No es posible!- gritó Haruka con desesperación y angustia.   
- No lo entiendo¿por qué se las llevó?- preguntó Amy con miedo.  
- Lehrer debe tener un plan, solo así me explico que haya pasado tantos problemas para capturar a las chicas si ya no contaban con sus poderes- respondió Dunkel.  
- Debemos encontrarlas antes de que les haga daño- dijo Hotaru con voz temblorosa.  
- ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estaban!- preguntó Haruka con brusquedad dirigiéndose a Serena y Dunkel.

Serena, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio y apartada de ellos, le dirigió una mirada con expresión seria.   
- D-debiamos encargarnos de algo importante- contestó ella en voz baja.  
- ¿Importante! Más importante que la situación que estamos viviendo. Por tu culpa las chicas se arriesgaron a ir a ese lugar. Pensaron que te habían capturado- gritó Haruka, estaba fuera de sí, la rabia y la impotencia no permitían que pensara con claridad.  
- Haruka, por favor, cálmate. No ganarás nada en ese estado- dijo Amy con suavidad, Haruka la miró con ira.  
- No. Esta bien. Debí haberles avisado- dijo Serena caminando hacia donde estaban- Pero fue algo inesperado.  
- No hubo tiempo. Teníamos que acudir de inmediato- añadió Dunkel.  
- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Hotaru intrigada. Dunkel bajó la mirada.  
- Parece ser que el daño que Krieg ha causado es mayor del que temiamos- respondió él.  
- ¿Mayor?- preguntó Amy.  
- Krieg ha robado la energía de tantas estrellas que el equilibrio de energía de esta galaxia está en grave peligro- dijo Dunkel.  
- Si no lo detenemos de inmediato, la galaxia, nuestro planeta desaparecerán- agregó Serena con tristeza.  
- Pero ¿por qué no nos dijeron? podríamos haberles ayudado- les recriminó Amy.

Serena no contestó. Recordó lo que Febiad le dijo acerca de que tal vez tendría que sacrificar las vidas de sus amigas. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- quizo saber Amy al ver que Serena guardaba silencio.  
- Anoche percibí una extraña fluctuación de energía cerca de Plutón, así que decidí ir a investigarla. Todo sucedió muy rápido, no tuve oportunidad de avisarles- contestó Dunkel- Al llegar ahí me encontré con Serena.  
- Y tú ¿cómo lo supiste Serena?- preguntó Hotaru.  
- Alguien me advirtió lo que estaba pasando- respondió Serena.  
- ¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar Hotaru.  
- Mis padres. Quiero decir, la Reina Serenity y el Rey Febiad. Por eso no pude decirles, me tomó por sorpresa. Fueron ellos los que me llevaron hasta allá.

Serena desvió la mirada, se sentía culpable de que sus amigas estuvieran en peligro. Un pesado silencio invadió la habitación.   
- Bien, creo que no es el momento de buscar excusas. Debemos encontrar la manera de rescatar a las demás- dijo Haruka, ya con más tranquilidad.  
- Tienes razón- aceptó Amy- Ahora mismo comenzaré la búsqueda.

* * *

Un hombre estaba de pie frente a una especie de contenedores, de unos dos metros de alto, que flotaban a unos centímetros del suelo. Dentro podían distinguirse algunas siluetas que parecían estar flotando en alguna clase de líquido. 

- No falta mucho, esta resultando- dijo el hombre.  
- Así que este era tu plan- dijo otro hombre de voz grave detrás de él.   
- Sí Señor, esta vez la Princesa no podrá utilizar el resplandor que usó para destruir a Stoff y Zauberer, esta vez tendrá que entregarse.  
- ¿Estás seguro de que resultará Lehrer?  
- Puedo asegurarle que le traeré a la Princesa de la Luna y el resto de los Cristales Señor.  
- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que así será si Stoff y Zauberer han perecido en el intento?  
- Ahora será diferente Señor Krieg- respondió Lehrer.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Krieg con frialdad.  
- La Princesa no tendrá oportunidad contra mi poder.  
- Como digas, lo único que quiero es que traigas a la Princesa y a los Cristales- dijo Krieg dando media vuelta para retirarse, dio unos pasos y se detuvo- Y no me interesa como lo consigas- dijo él sonriendo y después se fue.  
- Bien, entonces la haré sufrir un poco antes de atraparla- dijo Lehrer mirando fijamente las cápsulas frente a él.

* * *

- ¿Aún nada?- preguntó Serena con preocupación.  
- No. Parece como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra- respondió Amy seriamente.  
- ¿Dónde estarán? Espero que estén bien- dijo Serena sentándose a un lado de Amy y llevándose las manos a la cara.  
- Lo están, ellas son fuertes. Debemos tener fe- la tranquilizó Amy, Serena sonrió con debilidad.   
- Hotaru y Dunkel ya se tardaron- dijo Serena, mirando hacia la puerta. 

Los médicos ya habían dado de alta a Haruka, por lo que Hotaru y Dunkel fueron al hospital para asegurarse de que regresara a salvo. Unos instantes después, los tres llegaron.  
- ¿Han averiguado algo?- preguntó Haruka, cuyo brazo derecho descansaba en un cabestrillo.  
- Casi nada. El bosque no ha presentado actividad alguna- contestó Amy.  
- ¡Diablos! Esto no puede ser bueno- exclamó Dunkel.  
- No pierdas las esperanzas, las encontraremos- dijo Hotaru con suavidad, Dunkel la miró y sonrió.

Parecía que entre Hotaru y Dunkel comenzaba a nacer algo más fuerte que la amistad. Sus miradas cambiaban cuando se veían y sus rostros se iluminaban. Serena sonrió, no estaba segura, pero quizás sus jóvenes amigos se gustaban. Entonces no pudo evitar pensar en Darien y en cuanto le hacia falta en ese momento.

- ¡Encontre algo!- exclamó Amy, Serena reaccionó y se levantó de un salto.  
- ¿Qué es?- pregunto Haruka con impaciencia.  
- Hay un extraño movimiento de energía en el bosque- contestó Amy sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora.  
- ¿Debemos investigar?- preguntó Hotaru.  
- Tal vez sea una trampa- respondió Dunkel pensativo.  
- Aunque sea así, no hay otra pista, ya hemos buscado en todas partes- dijo Amy.  
- Es lo único que tenemos. Opino que vayamos- dijo Haruka con firmeza.  
- Pero¡acabas de salir del hospital!- exclamó Hotaru angustiada.  
- No voy a permitir que vayan sin mi- dijo Haruka con decisión.

Todos se dieron cuenta que no podrían hacer que Haruka cambiara de opinión, no si sus amigas estaban en peligro. No, si _ella_ estaba en peligro.  
- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, esta vez tienes razón- dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Haruka- Si queremos rescatar a nuestras amigas, tendremos que ir las cuatro Scouts restantes.  
- ¡Pero Krieg se dará cuenta de la existencia de un noveno Cristal!- exclamó Amy.  
- Dada la situación, no habrá manera de evitarlo. Serena tiene razón, harán falta todos nuestros poderes para traer de vuelta a las demás- contestó Dunkel mirando a Hotaru con preocupación.  
- Estoy dispuesta a luchar si con eso rescatamos a nuestras amigas- dijo ella con decisión.  
- Entonces, ya no hay nada que discutir. Vayamos entonces- agregó Haruka y comenzaron a caminar.  
- Una cosa más- dijo Serena y todos se detuvieron- Por favor tengan mucho cuidado.

Amy, Haruka, Hotaru y Dunkel asintieron. Sabían que sería una lucha muy difícil. Sin embargo, ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, rescatarían a las demás Scouts.

* * *

Dunkel las transportó a las afueras del bosque. Sailor Mercury utilizó su computadora para analizarlo detenidamente. 

- No sé que pueda haber allá adentro, pero sea lo que sea su energía es muy poderosa- afirmó.  
- Tengan cuidado, no se confíen de nada de lo que vean o escuchen- les advirtió Dunkel.  
- Entremos- dijo Sailor Uranus.

Los cinco comenzaron a caminar. Todos miraban a su alrededor en busca de algo que les indicara la presencia del enemigo. De pronto algo se movió. Una sombra pasó frente a ellos con una velocidad increíble.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sailor Moon asustada.  
- No tengo idea, fue demasiado rápido- contestó Mercury.  
- Continuemos, con mucho cuidado- dijo Uranus.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque.  
- Los estaba esperando- dijo una voz.  
- ¿Qué¿quién esta ahí?- preguntó Sailor Moon con miedo.  
- Estaba seguro de que no me decepcionarían- respondió Lehrer apareciendo frente a ellos.  
- ¿Dónde están nuestras amigas?- preguntó Uranus dasafiante.   
- Antes deberán entregarme sus Cristales- dijo Lehrer. De pronto se dió cuenta de algo, no solo habían tres Sailor Scouts, eran cuatro- ¿Qué es esto? Se supone que solo habían ocho Sailor Scouts, ocho Cristales. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la más pequeña de las Scouts.  
- Soy Sailor Saturn.   
- ¿Qué? Pero la Sailor de la Destrucción no debía ser despertada, su poder destructivo era temido aún por la Reina Serenity.  
- Como ves ha despertado y es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas- contestó Dunkel con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Basta! No me importa cuantas son ¡Sus Cristales!- ordenó Lehrer furioso, pero nadie se movió- Sabía que no los entregarían por su propia voluntad. Bien, entonces tendré que quitárselos por la fuerza. ¡Sombras, acaben con ellos.

Cinco sujetos salieron del bosque. Vestían una túnica negra que les cubría todo el cuerpo y una capucha no permitía ver sus rostros y estaban armados con largas espadas. Las Scouts y Dunkel se prepararon para luchar. Las Sombras atacaron.  
- Esto se pondrá interesante- dijo Lehrer sonriendo- Mi Señor Krieg estará complacido, no solo le entregaré los dos Cristales Planetarios faltantes y a la Princesa, sino también un Cristal más, el de Saturno.

Sailor Moon peleaba, o más bien esquivaba los ataques de una de las Sombras, que era muy ágil. Mientras que Sailor Mercury se enfrentaba a una Sombra grande y fuerte. Uranus luchaba con gran destreza contra otra Sombra que, para su sorpresa, era casi tan rápida como ella. Y Dunkel y Saturn combatían con fuerza contra otras dos que esquivaban sus ataques con gran facilidad.

- Así que será una lucha sin cuartel. ¡Esta bien!- dijo Uranus y lanzó un ataque que la sombra esquivó fácilmente- _¡Imposible¡¿cómo rayos pudo haber evitado mi ataque de esa forma!_- pensó con asombro.  
- ¡Rayos¡Son fuertes!- gritó Dunkel, inesperadamente su rival lo atacó, él logró bloquearla con su cetro.  
- ¡Ahhh¡Pero qué sucede¡No puedo quitármela de encima!- gritó Sailor Moon que corría angustiada. Su contrincante parecía adivinar sus movimientos y anticipaba sus ataques.  
- ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!- el ataque de Mercury no dió resultado y la sombra contraatacó, Mercury sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.  
- ¡Sailor Mercury¿estás bien?- preguntó Sailor Moon corriendo en su ayuda.  
- Eso creo. Ese sujeto es muy fuerte.  
- No sólo él. Las Sombras parecen conocer nuestros movimientos- añadió Saturn- _¿Por qué¿por qué es que saben qué ataques usaremos y cómo evadirlos¿Acaso?... _- pensó.  
- ¡Esto empieza a cansarme!- exclamó Dunkel y lanzó un ataque.  
- A mí también- dijo Uranus- ¡Tierra Tiembla!  
- ¡No¡esperen!- gritó Saturn, pero ya era tarde.

Los ataques de Uranus y Dunkel resultaron ser efectivos e impactaron a sus oponentes, las sombras fueron lanzadas lejos. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, volvieron a levantarse. Sin embargo, las capuchas de las túnicas habían resbalado y permitían verles el rostro.

Las sombras caídas que estaban frente a ellos eran Mina y Michiru. Pero algo raro les sucedía. Sus miradas parecían vacías y no mostraban ninguna emoción al verlos.  
- ¿Qué sucede!- exclamó Dunkel atónito.  
- N-no es posible- dijo Sailor Moon sin creer lo que veía.

De pronto una risa hizo que miraran hacia arriba.  
- Como ya se han dado cuenta, las amigas que querían rescatar se han convertido en sus enemigas.  
- ¿Qué les has hecho?- preguntó Sailor Moon angustiada.  
- Solo les he dado una nueva misión que cumplir. Ellas lucharán en su contra hasta que les arrebaten sus Cristales o hasta que ustedes las maten, lo que suceda primero- respondió Lehrer.  
- ¿Hasta que nos arrebaten los Cristales o hasta que las matemos?- preguntó Mercury sin dar crédito- ¡No! eso no puede ser.  
- Pero lo es. Ustedes deciden, me entregan los Cristales o tendrán que luchar a muerte contra sus preciadas amigas.

Sorpresivamente las otras tres sombras atacaron.  
- ¡Campo de Energía!- gritó Saturn. Las sombras se estrellaron contra el muro de Saturn y cayeron al suelo, las capuchas ya no les cubrían los rostros. Rei, Lita y Setsuna cayeron frente a ella, y al igual que Michiru y Mina no parecían reconocerlos. Aún así, lograron incorporarse y continuaron atacando a las Sailor Scouts.  
- ¡Basta¡¿Es que acaso no nos reconocen!- exclamó Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos.

Setsuna atacó a Saturn con tal fuerza que ella tuvo que denfenderse con su cetro, este logró herirla en un brazo.  
- ¡Setsuna! Detente, por favor- dijo Saturn al borde del llanto.

Mercury, Uranus y Dunkel hacían lo posible por neutralizar los embates de Lita, Mina y Michiru sin lastimarlas, pero era difícil considerendo que ellas querían acabarlos.

- Por favor. Ya no luchen- suplicó Sailor Moon casi sin voz.

Sin embargo, las cinco Scouts que eran manipuladas, volvieron a levantarse y se preparaban para atacar. La batalla apenas había empezado.

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA SORPRENDIDO UN POCO. COMO YA DIJE SE ACERCA EL FINAL (DE ESTA HISTORIA, NO SE ASUSTEN). YA SABEN SE ACEPTAN REGAÑOS, CRÍTICAS (CONSTRUCTIVAS PORQUE SOY SENSIBLE) E IDEAS. SALUDOS!  



	19. Amistad

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XIX. Amistad

La batalla continuaba. Ninguna de las Sailor Scouts que eran controladas por Lehrer parecía darse por vencida, al contrario, entre más fuerte era el oponente, ellas parecían luchar con más energía.

- Por favor Michiru¡reacciona!- gritó Uranus con desesperación esquivando los golpes de Michiru, que peleaba ferozmente contra ella.  
- ¡Rei! Te lo ruego, vuelve en tí- suplicó Sailor Moon, pero era inútil, ellas no hacian el menor caso a sus palabras.

Las Scouts intentaban por todos los medios evadir los ataques de Rei y las demás, pero cada vez les era más difícil.

- ¡Es inútil! Son controladas por Lehrer y seguirán luchando contra nosotros hasta el final- exclamó Dunkel.  
- ¿Cómo podemos regresarlas a la normalidad?- preguntó Saturn agitada.  
- No lo sé. Pero tenemos que pensar en algo y rápido.  
- Si derrotamos a Lehrer, quizás podamos despertarlas- propuso Mercury.  
- Vale la pena intentar- dijo Uranus.

Uranus lanzó un ataque contra Lehrer. Inesperadamente Michiru se interpuso y recibió todo el impacto. Después de unos segundos cayó al suelo gravemente herida, pero aún así volvió a ponerse de pie.

- Mientras ellas esten bajo mi control, ustedes no podrán dañarme- rió Lehrer.  
- ¡Maldito!- gritó Uranus con furia.  
- Si no quieren ver morir a sus amigas, ríndanse ahora- ordenó Lehrer.  
- ¡No podremos derrotarlo si ellas nos impiden atacar!- exclamó Mercury angustiada.   
- Entonces no queda más remedio- contestó Dunkel y cerró los ojos.

Una luz oscura comenzó a emanar de él. Unos instantes después levantó su cetro, aún con los ojos cerrados, un rayo negro salió hacia Rei, Lita, Mina, Michiru y Setsuna. El rayo las rodeó y las inmovilizó. Ellas intentaron liberarse pero el poder de Dunkel no les permitía ningún movimiento.  
- Ahora nos enfrentaremos directamente a tí Lehrer- dijo Dunkel desafiante.  
- ¿Crees qué no había pensado en eso?- se burló Lehrer y levantó su brazo derecho en dirección de las chicas.

De pronto, ellas comenzaron a gritar de dolor.  
- Tú puedes inmovilizarlas, pero yo puedo matarlas- dijo Lehrer.  
- ¡Dunkel libéralas!- gritó Sailor Moon con angustia. Dunkel obedeció y las chicas se desplomaron.  
- ¿Entienden? No tienen alternativa. ¡Ríndanse!  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Saturn desesperada.

Con una fuerza increíble Lita se lanzó contra Mercury, que no pudo defenderse. Ambas cayeron al suelo, pero con un movimiento Lita aprisionó a Mercury, quien quedó boca abajo luchando por liberarse. Setsuna saltó ágilmente y atacó a Saturn por la espalda y logró inmovilizarla poniendo su espada en el cuello de la chica. De igual manera, Mina atacó a Dunkel, pero este logró esquivarla. Sin embargo, ella no se dió por vencida y continuó la batalla.

Uranus estaba agotada, en su hombro comenzaba a formarse una mancha de sangre, al parecer su herida se había vuelto a abrir, pero aún así Michiru seguía atacando. Uranus utilizó su espada para defenderse y contraatacar.

* * *

Sailor Moon no soportaba tal situación. No podía creer que no hubiera nada que hacer por sus amigas. Mientras que Lehrer parecía disfrutar de la batalla y de que las Scouts se dañaran entre sí.  
- _¿Será de esta forma en que tengan que sacrificar sus vidas?_- pensó Sailor Moon con tristeza- Si te doy el Cristal de Plata ¿las dejarías ir?- preguntó con tono suplicante.  
- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero Princesa- respondió Lehrer sonriendo.  
- Entonces déjalas ir y te lo entregaré- dijo Sailor Moon con más confianza.  
- No, no funciona así. Primero el Cristal y después tus amigas- contestó Lehrer molesto. 

Sailor Moon se quitó el broche de transformación, volviendo a la normalidad, después extendió la mano derecha ofreciéndole el Cristal de Plata a Lehrer, quien se acercaba con el brazo extendido.  
- ¡Princesa no lo haga!- gritó Dunkel desesperado.  
- ¡Serena¡Por favor!- exclamó Saturn.  
- ¡Serena!- gritó Mercury.  
- ¡No¡Espera!- dijo Uranus y corrió hacia ella pero Michiru se interpuso.

_- No lo hagas- _le dijo una voz a Serena.  
- ¿Qué¿quién eres?- preguntó Serena confundida.  
_- Si le entregas el Cristal de Plata, jamás podrás recuperar a tus amigas ni salvar a este mundo que tanto amas._  
- Pero es la única solución. No quiero que las lastimen- dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.  
_- Entonces utiliza tu poder para salvarlas. Recuerda que eres la Princesa de la Luna y debes comportarte como tal _

Al escuchar eso Serena recordó las palabras de Febiad: _Pero como Princesa de la Luna tienes una responsabilidad, debes proteger a tus amigas como ellas te han protegido a tí. Necesitas enfrentar tus temores para hacerlo. _  
- Es verdad. Ahora es mi turno para protegerlas- dijo Serena en voz baja y tomó el broche de nuevo entre sus manos apretándolo con fuerza.   
- Bien. Así lo has decidido- dijo Lehrer y miró a Rei fijamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Rei corrió contra Serena y la derribó, ella cayó de espaldas. Intentó levantarse pero Rei se lo impidió amenazándola con la espada.  
- ¡Serena!- exclamaron Mercury, Uranus y Saturn al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡Excelente! Ahora traela hacia mí- le ordenó Lehrer a Rei.  
- Rei, por favor. Recuerda quién eres- dijo Serena con suavidad. De pronto un brillo dorado las cubrió a ambas.

Sorprendida, Rei retrocedió unos pasos, liberando a Serena, quien logró incorporarse.  
- Chicas, nosotras no somos enemigas. Por favor ya no luchen- pidió Serena con calidez, un poderoso resplandor comenzó a cubrirlo todo, incluyendo a las chicas.  
- ¡Detente!- exclamó Lehrer asustado.  
- Yo cuidaré de ustedes. No quiero que las lastimen- el resplandor brilló más.  
- ¡No sigas!- gritó Lehrer desesperado.  
- Tú jamás podrás derrotarnos. Nunca lograrás que nos hagamos daño entre nosotras- dijo Serena con decisión.

* * *

El resplandor brilló aún con más energía. Lita, Mina, Setsuna y Michiru cayeron de rodillas. Mercury y Saturn quedaron liberadas, y Uranus y Dunkel detuvieron sus ataques. Serena miró a Rei, ella blandió la espada en su dirección, pero sin importarle eso, Serena se acercó y tomó su mano, entonces Rei bajó la espada. Serena le sonrió. Por un momento la mirada de Rei cambió, parecía reconocerla. 

- Esta vez no Princesa- dijo una voz grave proveniente de detrás de Lehrer.  
- ¡Señor!- exclamó este temeroso.   
- Me has fallado Lehrer. Prometiste entregarme a la Princesa y a los Cristales.  
- ¡No, aún no he terminado. Todavía puedo derrotarla- suplicó Lehrer.  
- ¡Suficiente! Es tiempo de que yo me encargue personalmente de este asunto. Y tú ya no me eres útil- dijo la voz.

De pronto un hombre vestido completamente de negro apareció frente a Lehrer. El hombre tenía el cabello verde oscuro y los ojos rojos, portaba un báculo, en cuyo extremo superior tenía algo similar a una enorme garra abierta hacia arriba, y miraba a Lehrer con furia, este retrocedió aterrado.  
- ¡Krieg!- exclamó Dunkel al reconocerlo.

Krieg levantó su báculo y una luz negra cubrió a Lehrer, quien comenzó a gritar y a rogarle que se detuviera, pero Krieg no pareció compadecerse y continuó con el castigo. Unas llamas negras comenzaron a rodear a Lehrer y unos instantes después este desapareció por completo.  
- La batalla no ha terminado Princesa- dijo con odio mirando a Serena. Entonces la mirada de Rei volvió a cambiar y la atacó. Las demás chicas también volvieron al ataque.  
- ¿Pero cómo!- exclamó Mercury.  
- Yo también poseo el poder sobre la mente. Pero el mío es aún más fuerte- contestó Krieg.  
- ¡Tengan cuidado!- gritó Dunkel asustado.

El combate comenzó de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión, las chicas parecían querer destruirlos y no solo atraparlos.  
- ¿Qué sientes al ser atacada por aquellas que debían protegerte Princesa?- se burló Krieg.  
- ¡Deténganse!- suplicó Serena, pero Rei y las demás no le obedecieron.

_- Debes defenderte_- dijo la voz.  
- No puedo, son mis amigas- respondió Serena.  
_- ¿Crees que ellas permitirían que alguien te dañara? Aunque no lo parezca, ellas están conscientes de lo que está pasando._  
- ¿Ellas están conscientes!- preguntó Serena asombrada.

Rei lanzó un golpe, Serena pudo esquivarlo, pero cayó de espaldas. Entonces notó que en los ojos de Rei había lágrimas. Sorprendida, Serena miró a Lita y a las demás, también lloraban.  
- ¿Acaso nos reconocen?  
_- Sí. Sin embargo, el poder de Krieg las obliga a atacarlos._  
- Es tan cruel- murmuró Serena con tristeza.  
_- Krieg quiere ganar a cualquier precio y no le interesa si hiere a alguien en el camino. La única manera de salvarlas es pelear._  
- Pero y ¿si las lastimo?  
_- Confía en tí misma_  
- ¿Confiar en mí?  
_- Debes confiar en tu verdadera fuerza._

Serena ya había oído esas palabras. Fue entonces cuando comprendió. Se puso de pie y miró a Krieg con decisión.  
- ¿Por fin dejarás de correr?- preguntó este con ironía.  
- No lo permitiré, no permitiré que nadie lastime a las personas que yo quiero- contestó Serena con firmeza y el símbolo de la Luna apareció en su frente.  
- ¿En verdad¿Qué vas a hacer?

El resplandor que parecía haberse apagado tras la aparición de Krieg brilló de nuevo. La intensa luz de Serena volvió a cubrir el campo de batalla. Todas las Scouts fueron bañadas por los cálidos rayos de luz y poco a poco sus heridas fueron sanando. Rei, Lita, Mina, Michiru y Setsuna se desplomaron exhaustas, pero en esta ocasión la sombra en sus miradas desapareció por completo.

- ¿Eso es todo?- se burló Krieg e intentó atacarlas pero su poder rebotó contra una especie de barrera- ¿Qué demonios es esto?  
- Ya te lo dije. No permitiré que nadie dañe a mis seres queridos. Si debo luchar para defenderlos lo haré- contestó Serena con firmeza.  
- ¿De dónde obtiene tal poder¿es que acaso esta chiquilla insignificante puede derrotarme?- dijo Krieg temblando de rabia y miedo- No, no dejaré que esta mocosa interfiera con mis planes. ¡Cumpliré mi venganza y tú caerás Princesa!- gritó Krieg y desapareció.

Serena miró fijamente el lugar donde se había encontrado Krieg. Por fin se había enfrentado cara a cara contra el enemigo que inició esa terrible batalla. Contra aquel que, junto con los otros Alquimistas, atacaron el Reino del Milenio de Plata y a quien su padre derrotó.  
- _Creo que la verdadera guerra apenas comienza_- pensó Serena con tristeza.

Mercury, Uranus, Saturn y Dunkel corrieron a ayudar a Lita, Michiru, Setsuna y Mina. Unos segundos después Serena fue hacia donde yacía Rei. Ella la tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza.  
- ¡Lita¿estás bien?- preguntó Mercury angustiada y le ayudó a incorporarse.  
- Creo que sí- contestó Lita con voz débil.  
- ¡Setsuna!- exclamó Saturn. Setsuna logró sentarse y Saturn la abrazó llorando.   
- ¿Estás bien Michiru?- preguntó Uranus y se arrodilló para ayudarla. Michiru asintió en silencio.

Dunkel se cercioraba de que Mina estuviera bien. Mientras Serena atendía a Rei, que estaba desmayada.  
- Rei, despierta, abre los ojos- dijo Serena con suavidad.  
- S-Serena- respondió Rei débilmente- L-lo siento, yo no... no quería hacerlo- dijo ella llorando.  
- ¡Rei!- gritó Serena y la abrazó con ternura.

Serena le pidió a Dunkel que las llevara a casa de Hotaru. Allí las chicas se cambiaron de ropa y descansaron un poco, luego todas se reunieron en la enorme biblioteca donde Serena y los demás las esperaban.

* * *

- Me siento mucho mejor- dijo Mina y dió un pequeño trago a su café- Pero ¿en qué estaban pensando? Por poco y los hacemos filete- les reclamó a Amy y los demás.  
- Bueno y ¿que querían que hicieramos?- preguntó Dunkel sonriendo.  
- Debieron luchar, sin importar si nos herían- contestó Michiru.  
- Saben perfectamente bien que jamás lo habriamos hecho- respondió Haruka que estaba de pie, detrás de ella, Michiru desvió la mirada y Haruka puso una mano en su hombro.  
- Se arriesgaron demasiado- añadió Setsuna.  
- Dejen de regañarnos. Lo que importa es que están bien- dijo Amy sonriendo.  
- Cierto, fue terrible. En serio Amy lamento haberte golpeado- dijo Lita.  
- No te disculpes, no eras tú realmente.  
- Es verdad, ya no se torturen pensando en ello. Fue Lehrer quien las obligó, ustedes no serían capaces de algo así- añadió Hotaru.  
- Pero ese es el punto. Si lo fuimos. Sabíamos quienes eran ustedes, pero no podíamos detenernos- respondió Michiru.  
- Era la influencia de Lehrer. No piensen en eso, ya pasó- dijo Dunkel.  
- Aunque...- dijo Setsuna - No entiendo muy bien como es que Krieg fue derrotado.  
- Tienes razón, fue muy extraño- dijo Lita.  
- Serena ¿sabes qué sucedió?- preguntó Mina. Todos la miraron. Serena suspiró.  
- Chicas tengo algo que confesarles- respondió bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rei preocupada.  
- Ahhh, bien. Primero, lamento haberles mentido- respondió Serena.  
- ¿Habernos mentido¿en qué?- preguntó Hotaru con curiosidad.  
- No les conté toda la verdad acerca del Alma del Fénix- contestó Serena.  
- ¿En serio? Entonces cuentanos- dijo Michiru con suavidad.  
- Yo les había dicho que el Rey Febiad me reveló que el Alma del Fénix había aparecido pero no les dije que también me dijo donde.  
- ¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra?- preguntó Haruka. Serena asintió.  
- Pues dinos- dijo Mina emocionada.  
- Es que ¡no van a creerlo! Está en... _mí_.

* * *

BUENO HE AQUÍ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. LES INFORMO QUE EL FINAL ESTA CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA, ASÍ QUE LAS SORPRESAS CONTINUARÁN. SE AGRADECEN SUGERENCIAS, CRÍTICAS, PALABRAS DE ALIENTO, ETC. SALUDOS!  



	20. Comienza la Lucha por la Vida

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XX. Comienza la Lucha por la Vida

Todos miraron a Serena sin poder creer sus palabras. Al principio no supieron que decir.  
- ¿Q-quieres decir que tú...tú tienes el Alma del Fénix!- exclamó Mina sorprendida.  
- Pues... sí- contestó Serena sin mirarla a los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- preguntó Lita sin salir de su asombro.  
- Bueno... porque... ¿qué hubieran hecho si se los hubiera contado?- preguntó a su vez Serena.  
- Llevarte a un lugar seguro claro está. Ponerte a salvo- respondió Michiru.  
- Eso era lo que temía. Y precisamente por esa razón no se los dije.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Haruka.  
- Febiad dijo que el Alma del Fénix despertaría en el momento oportuno. Pero también me advirtió que no debía dejarlas solas- respondió Serena, que había decidido no contarles la otra parte del sueño. Sin duda ellas expondrían sus vidas por protegerla.  
- No lo entiendo. ¿El Rey Febiad te dijo que debías luchar!- exclamó Lita.  
- Sí y no solo él. Lo que me lleva a lo segundo que quería decirles. Además de los sueños que les conté tuve otro del cual no hablé.  
- Con la Reina Serenity, cuando te dijo que solo tú podrás luchar esta batalla, verdad- afirmó Amy suavemente. Serena asintió.  
- Amy¿tú lo sabías?- le reprochó Rei.  
- Solo lo del sueño. Lo del Alma del Fénix lo sospechaba.  
- Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Setsuna.  
- La primera vez que ví el resplandor, cuando Serena derrotó a Stoff, sentí un poder increíble, era como el del Cristal de Plata pero aumentado infinitamente.  
- Es verdad, era una fuerza inmensa- dijo Hotaru.  
- Desde esa vez comenzamos a sospechar- añadió Dunkel.  
- Y si lo sospechaban ¿por qué permitieron que Serena luchara¡La expusieron a un enorme peligro!- estalló Haruka.   
- Si ella no hubiera luchado ¡ustedes quizás habrían muerto!- contestó Dunkel enfrentándose a Haruka.  
- ¡Lo hubiera preferido antes de que algo le pasara!  
- ¡No entiendes! Es por eso que el Alma del Fénix despertó, el deseo de Serena de protegerlas lo hizo posible.  
- ¡Basta! Dejen de discutir- ordenó Setsuna, Haruka y Dunkel callaron de inmediato.

Las palabras de Haruka le confirmaron a Serena que si les decía que para destruir la Sombra del Cosmos ellas quizás tendrían que sacrificarse, lo harían sin pensarlo.

El ambiente se había tornado muy tenso. Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna no comprendían porque Serena se había arriesgado tanto. Mientras que Amy, Hotaru y Dunkel la apoyaban incondicionalmente. Rei por su parte, no decía nada al respecto.  
- Dunkel tiene razón- dijo Serena. Haruka la miró fijamente- Yo nunca habría permitido que las lastimaran.  
- Por ello accedimos a que se quedara en el hospital mientras nosotras cuidabamos de ustedes- dijo Amy.  
- ¡Pero que tontería!- exclamó Haruka con molestia.  
- Creo que no deberiamos juzgar a Serena de esa manera- dijo Rei con tranquilidad.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Michiru.  
- Si cualquiera de nosotras estuviera en la posición de Serena, habriamos hecho lo mismo ¿no es así?- dijo Rei mirando a Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna- Escuchen, yo también me preocupo por Serena y me molestó que nos haya ocultado la verdad, pero para ser sincera me alegra que tenga esa decisión y fuerza en momentos como estos- se detuvo por unos segundos, después agregó- Serena confio en tí.  
- Gracias- dijo Serena con suavidad.

* * *

_Dos hombres se encontraban de pie en una enorme roca que flotaba en el espacio.  
- Así que pensabas que tú solo podrías derrotarnos Krieg.  
- Eso es que lo voy a hacer, acabaré contigo y volveré por el Cristal de Plata, ya lo verás Febiad.  
- No lo lograrás. Aunque yo sea derrotado, no podrás apoderarte de él, Serenity es mucho más fuerte que yo y nunca se dejará vencer. Has perdido Krieg.   
- ¡Yo nunca pierdo!- gritó Krieg con ira._

_Los dos hombres comenzaron a pelear. Ambos eran poderosos, Krieg utilizaba su báculo para atacar a Febiad, y él se defendía hábilmente con su espada.  
- Date por vencido Krieg, sin tus hermanos no eres nada- dijo Febiad sonriendo.  
- ¡Cierra la boca!- gritó Krieg con odio y continuó atacando cada vez con más furia.  
- Aunque no quieras admitirlo¡este es tu fin!- exclamó Febiad._

_De pronto Febiad levantó su espada y una luz brillante salió de ella, Krieg quedó cegado por unos instantes.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Krieg asustado.  
- Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a causar ningún daño- contestó Febiad con serenidad.  
- ¡No¡No lo harás!- Krieg lanzó una enorme esfera verde en dirección a Febiad. Este recibió de lleno el impacto, pero aún así no cayó, aunque quedó malherido._

_La espada comenzó a despedir un enorme remolino que atrapó a Krieg, en ese instante Febiad clavó la espada en el suelo y Krieg quedó atrapado en la roca. Un tenue resplandor blanco rodeó a Febiad y comenzó a flotar y alejarse poco a poco de la roca, después de un instante él se quedo inmóvil flotando en el espacio mientras la roca continuaba su camino y al cabo de unos segundos quedó fuera de la vista de Febiad.  
- Solo eso he logrado hacer- dijo este y después desapareció._

-¡Maldición! Ese estúpido ¿por qué se conformó con encerrarme¡¿Acaso confiaba en que su hija podría derrotarme!- exclamó un hombre furioso- No. Si esa chiquilla piensa que podrá vencerme sólo con eso, está equivocada. Debo obtener más energía ¡mucha más!

En una habitación oscura, Krieg se encontraba sentado en un trono dorado. A su alrededor flotaban esferas luminosas.  
- No puede ser que esa niña tenga semejante poder- dijo con rabia- ¿Pero que rayos significa?

Krieg se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, las esferas luminosas que flotaban alrededor se apagaron de repente.

* * *

Al concluir la reunión Serena, Amy y Dunkel se quedaron en la biblioteca, mientras los demás fueron a descansar.  
- Todo esto debe ser muy difícil de asimilar- dijo Amy con voz apagada.  
- Sí, no me imagino como se sienten en estos momentos- aceptó Dunkel.  
- Debe ser muy duro para ellas- dijo Serena. 

Inesperadamente los tres sintieron un escalofrío. Hotaru y Haruka entraron corriendo en la habitación.  
- ¿Sintieron eso?- preguntó Haruka con voz entrecortada.  
- Krieg está robando una impresionante cantidad de energía- dijo Dunkel.   
- Puedo sentir como el balance de poder en la galaxia está cambiando- añadió Hotaru.  
- Si continúa podría provocar un desequilibrio que terminará por destruir todo rastro de vida- concluyó Amy con temor.  
- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!- dijo Haruka, Serena asintió.   
- Sin embargo, Krieg se dirige hacia Plutón. Princesa ¿debemos ir?- preguntó Dunkel preocupado- Si Krieg logra atraparla...  
- No puedo ocultarme Dunkel, de una u otra forma esta batalla terminará cuando me enfrente a él- respondió Serena con firmeza.  
- Y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte- añadió Amy.  
- Sin importar nada- concluyó Haruka. Serena miró a sus amigos con gratitud y sonrió. Los cinco emprendieron el viaje de inmediato.

Momentos después de su partida y al notar la ausencia de sus amigos, Rei, Lita y Mina regresaron a la biblioteca.  
- ¿Los encontraron?- preguntó Rei.  
- No, recorrimos toda la casa y no están aquí- respondió Lita.  
- ¿En dónde se habrán metido?- preguntó Mina angustiada.  
- Me temo que se han marchado- dijo Michiru que acababa de entrar.  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Lita sin comprender.  
- Nos han dejado al margen- agregó Michiru con tristeza bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que han ido a luchar!- exclamó Mina. Michiru asintió.  
- Pero ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?- preguntó Rei preocupada.  
- Porque no les hubieramos permitido irse así de fácil- contestó Setsuna desde la puerta.  
- Tal vez- murmuró Lita.  
- La verdadera batalla ha comenzado- dijo Setsuna en voz baja. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y temor.

* * *

En el espacio exterior una enorme cantidad de energía se volcaba sobre un mismo punto: un hombre que flotaba unos metros sobre el suelo de Plutón con los brazos levantados sobre su cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. De pronto el hombre abrió los ojos.   
- Por fin ha llegado- dijo sonriendo y descendió con lentitud hacia el piso. 

Frente al hombre empezó a formarse un remolino, unos instantes después salieron de él cinco personas.  
- ¡Vaya! Comenzaba a creer que no vendrías Princesa.  
- ¡Detente Krieg! Si continuas destruirás toda la galaxia- exclamó Sailor Moon.  
- Eso es precisamente lo que he venido a hacer- respondió Krieg con maldad y lanzó un rayo contra ella.  
- ¡Campo de energía!- gritó Saturn y el poder fue detenido.  
- ¿Con que tú eres Sailor Saturn? Me sorprendió saber que también habías despertado. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si me apodero de tu Cristal obtendré aún más poder- dijo Krieg mirando fijamente a Saturn.  
- ¡No lo permitiré!- gritó Dunkel sin pensarlo.  
- ¡Ahh! Tú de nuevo, debí haber acabado contigo desde un principio. Bien, repararé ese error.

Krieg lanzó un rayo contra Dunkel, pero este lo esquivó y contraatacó, pero su poder fue anulado por el báculo de Krieg. Sorprendido, Dunkel vió que en la parte superior del báculo se encontraban los cinco Cristales Planetarios robados, que formaban un círculo en la parte inferior de la garra del báculo.  
- Impresionante ¿no? El poder de las Sailor Scouts ahora está en mis manos.  
- ¡Devuélvelos! Esos Cristales le pertenecen a mis amigas- gritó Sailor Moon.  
- Estás equivocada, me pertenecen a mí- contestó Krieg y levantó el báculo.

De pronto, una luz oscura lo invadió todo, varias esferas negras aparecieron arriba de Krieg . De las esferas comenzaron a salir docenas de criaturas de diversas formas y tamaños.  
- ¿Qué rayos está pasando!- exclamó Uranus.  
- Krieg está creando un ejército con el poder de los Cristales- contestó Dunkel.  
- ¡Ha llegado el momento de que me demuestres que tan fuerte eres Princesa!- gritó Krieg con malicia y las criaturas rodearon a Sailor Moon y los demás.  
- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Mercury.

Los monstruos atacaron. Saturn y Uranus lanzaron sus poderes, que destruyeron a muchas criaturas, pero aún así su número aumentaba.  
_- Esto fue lo que sucedió aquella ocasión-_ pensó Sailor Moon, recordando su sueño. Entonces pudo distinguir las torres y el círculo de piedra a lo lejos, detrás de Krieg.

La batalla comenzó. Tanto las Scouts como Dunkel, se denfendían de las criaturas y se mantenían entre estas y Sailor Moon. Pero el combate era desigual, a pesar de la agilidad y fuerza de las Scouts, los monstruos eran demasiados y ellas y Dunkel comenzaban a cansarse y a recibir algunos ataques.  
- ¡Basta ya!- gritó Sailor Moon y su cetro apareció frente a ella y un aura dorada comenzó a rodearla, entonces lanzó un enorme rayo de luz hacia los monstruos. Para sorpresa de todos la mayor parte fueron destruidos al instante.  
- Sorprendente, pero solo es el principio- dijo Krieg, mientras un nuevo ejército volvía a formarse- Tendrás que hacer mucho más para derrotarme Princesa.

La lucha continuó aún con más fuerza, pero el número de criaturas, lejos de descender, crecía.  
- Mmmm¿dónde he visto esto antes¡Ah sí! La última batalla entre los Centinelas y los Alquimistas. Sin embargo, sabes que sucedió ¿no? - dijo Krieg con tono de burla.  
- Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sailor Moon asombrada.  
- Digamos que he obtenido algunos poderes que me permiten observar batallas pasadas Princesita- contestó Krieg y le mostró su báculo, ella pudo observar el Cristal de Plutón.  
- ¡Eres un..!- exclamó Dunkel pero fue alcanzado por el ataque de una criatura. Instantes después lo mismo ocurrió con Uranus y Mercury.  
- ¡Chicos!  
- Todo terminaría si me entregan sus Cristales- dijo Krieg sonriendo.  
- ¡Jamás!- gritó Sailor Mercury.  
- ¡Entonces tendré que tomarlos por la fuerza!- exclamó Krieg furioso.

Krieg comenzó a lanzar incontables rayos de energía en dirección a las tres Sailor Scouts.  
- ¡Campo de energía!- gritó Saturn.  
- Esta vez no dará resultado- dijo Krieg.

El campo de protección de Saturn cedió después de unos segundos y uno de los rayos logró golpear a Mercury.  
- ¡No!- gritó Sailor Moon con angustia.

Mercury fue cubierta por una luz verde pálido. De pronto su tiara desapareció y en su frente brilló el símbolo de Mercurio, momentos después una esfera de cristal salió de su pecho, entonces su transformación desapareció y Amy cayó al suelo desmayada.  
- ¡Amy¡Despierta por favor¡Amy!- exclamó Sailor Moon aterrada.  
- Ahora los otros dos- dijo Krieg y volvió a lanzar un sinnúmero de rayos.

Dunkel trató de protegerlas, más fue en vano. Nuevamente el poder de Krieg atravesó el muro defensivo y esta vez fue Uranus quien perdió su Cristal y cayó.  
- ¡Haruka!- gritó Saturn y corrió a su lado. Haruka estaba inconsciente.  
- ¡Basta¡Por favor no más!- gritó Sailor Moon abrazando con fuerza a Amy.  
- Ya tengo los Cristales que me hacían falta. Ahora Princesa, es tu turno- dijo Krieg amenazante.  
- ¡Detente!- gritó Dunkel y se interpuso ente Sailor Moon y Krieg, pero este lanzó un último ataque y Dunkel salió despedido por el aire.  
- Esta batalla es entre tú y yo ¿no es así Princesa?- preguntó Krieg, Sailor Moon lo miró con furia.  
- ¡Sailor Moon!- gritó Saturn.  
- Hotaru por favor cuida de ellas- dijo Sailor Moon con suavidad. Saturn la miró sorprendida  
- ¡Princesa¡No puede pelear sola!- exclamó Dunkel con voz entrecortada intentando incorporarse.  
- Debo hacerlo- contestó Sailor Moon con decisión y dejó a Amy en el suelo con delicadeza, después se puso de pie.

Ante las miradas angustiadas de Saturn y Dunkel, Sailor Moon se preparaba para enfrentar al último de los Alquimistas.

* * *

LAMENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR (CREO QUE A MI JEFE NO LE HIZO MUCHA GRACIA QUE ESTUVIERA SUBIENDO MIS HISTORIAS EN HORAS DE TRABAJO, JE JE), POR LO QUE ME HE VISTO EN LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA. 

POR AHORA LES DEJO DOS CAPÍTULOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. YA SABEN SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS, REGAÑOS Y CRÍTICAS ESTOY A SU DISPOSICIÓN. SALUDOS!


	21. La Decisión

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XXI. La Decisión

- ¡No lo soporto!- exclamó Lita con desesperación- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudar.  
- Desafortunadamente, sin nuestros poderes no hay nada que podamos hacer- contestó Setsuna.  
- ¡Entonces encontremos una manera!- estalló Lita.  
- Por favor tranquilízate- dijo Michiru.  
- Calma Lita, estamos en la misma situación. También nosotras estamos angustiadas por ellos- añadió Rei.   
- Pero mientras nuestros amigos están luchando, arriesgando sus vidas, nosotras no estamos haciendo absolutamente nada- dijo Mina con amargura.  
- _Realmente quieren ayudar a sus amigos_- dijo una misteriosa voz. Las chicas miraron a todas partes asustadas.  
- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Rei.  
_- Yo conozco esa voz-_ pensó Luna que se levantó de un salto.  
- _Serena y los demás necesitarán de ustedes, deben estar a su lado_- volvió a hablar la voz.  
- ¿Será posible?- preguntó Luna sorprendida.

De pronto la habitación se iluminó, no había nada alrededor de las chicas, hasta que una silueta apareció unos metros frente a ellas. Al principio la silueta no podía distinguirse bien, pero conforme se acercaba se hacia más nítida.  
- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Artemis.   
- Sin embargo, aquí estoy mi querido Artemis- dijo una mujer al detenerse frente a las chicas. Era hermosa, tenía el mismo rostro que Serena, al igual que sus ojos, de hecho se parecía mucho a Serena, solo el color de su cabello las diferenciaba.  
- ¡Reina Serenity!- dijo Setsuna sorprendida.  
- Es un placer verte Plut- dijo Serenity sonriendo con calidez.  
- ¡Es increíble¿cómo...?- iba a preguntar Lita pero Serenity la interrumpió.  
- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? La verdad, es un poco difícil de explicar. Solo puedo decirles que he venido para ayudar a mi hija y a las demás Scouts.  
- Pero, sin nuestros poderes, no podemos hacer nada por ellos- dijo Mina.  
- No necesitan sus poderes para ayudarlos- dijo otra voz detrás de Serenity.  
- ¡Rey Febiad!- exclamó Luna con asombro.  
- Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo- saludó un hombre alto y de cabello rubio. Las chicas se sorprendieron al conocer al padre de Serena quien las veía con una sonrisa idéntica a la de ella.  
- No-no entiendo ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Rei.  
- Bueno, es una larga historia- contestó Febiad.  
- Solo deben saber que Serena las necesita ahora más que nunca- dijo Serenity.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Michiru sin comprender.  
- Serena tendrá que tomar una decisión muy difícil, su presencia le dará la fuerza que necesita para hacer la elección correcta- respondió Febiad.  
- Pero ellos...- comenzó a decir Setsuna.  
- Están en Plutón, lo sé mi estimada Setsuna- la interrumpió Febiad con voz tranquila, Setsuna lo miró con sorpresa.  
- Nosotros estamos enterados de todo lo que está sucediendo. Siempre hemos estado junto a Serena y junto a ustedes- dijo Serenity.  
- Entonces, saben que Krieg robó nuestros Cristales- dijo Lita.  
- Sí, lo sabemos- contestó Serenity.  
- Sin embargo, no los necesitarán. Esta batalla debe enfrentarla ella- agregó Febiad.  
- Ya que solo ella tiene el poder para derrotar a Krieg- concluyó Serenity.  
- El Alma del Fénix- afirmó Rei. Serenity asintió.   
- Queremos ayudarla, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?- preguntó Michiru con desesperación.  
- Si mal no recuerdo, las Sailor Scouts Outers jamás se daban por vencidas- dijo Serenity con dulzura. Michiru la miró con asombro.  
- Tampoco las Inners. Además eran muy unidas ¿no es así?- preguntó Febiad sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Rei, ella comprendió a que se refería.   
- Debemos advertirles. La decisión de Serena es muy difícil. Si destruye la Sombra del Cosmos, ustedes tal vez mueran- dijo Serenity seriamente.  
- ¿Qué!- exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.  
- Es por eso que Serena no quería que la acompañáramos- afirmó Setsuna con preocupación. La Reina asintió.  
- Deben entender, que esto es muy delicado. Serena quiere protegerlas a como dé lugar, sin importar si ella misma sale herida- agregó Febiad.  
- No importa lo que pueda pasarnos nuestro deber es estar a su lado- dijo Rei con firmeza, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.  
- Bien, si han decidido ayudar a sus amigos, entonces nosotros las llevaremos hasta allá- aseguró Serenity.  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Mina con curiosidad.  
- No has cambiado ¿cierto?- dijo Serenity con una sonrisa, Mina se sonrojó- Digamos que es un viejo truco¿listas?- preguntó Serenity, las chicas asintieron.  
- Me temo mis queridos amigos que ustedes deberán quedarse- se dirigió Febiad a Luna y Artemis, ellos lo miraron.

Las chicas formaron un círculo en torno a Serenity y Febiad y cerraron los ojos, entonces una cálida luz blanca las rodeó. De pronto sintieron una ráfaga de viento y se dieron cuenta de que estaban flotando.  
- Cuidense y cuiden a nuestra hija- pidió Serenity, después ella y Febiad desaparecieron. Las Scouts se elevaban cada vez más hasta que se perdieron de vista.  
- Por favor tengan cuidado- suplicó Luna.

* * *

La batalla era cada vez más dura. Sailor Moon y Krieg estaban enfrascados en una lucha de poder y, desgraciadamente, él llevaba la ventaja. Cada vez que Krieg atacaba, Sailor Moon se veía obligada a retroceder, pronto sus energías se acabarían.   
_- No puedo seguir así-_ pensó Sailor Moon- _Pero no sé que hacer, es tan poderoso_.  
- Pareces asustada Princesa. No me has demostrado esa increíble aura a la que tanto le temían mis súbditos- se burló Krieg.  
- ¡Princesa!- gritó Dunkel angustiado y comenzó a correr al lado de Sailor Moon.  
- ¡Eres una verdadera molestia!- exclamó Krieg furioso. 

Con un movimiento de su báculo, Krieg hizo aparecer más criaturas que le impidieron a Dunkel acercarse a ellos, entonces comenzó el combate.  
- ¡Dunkel!- gritó Saturn asustada. Sailor Moon quizo ir con él pero Krieg se lo impidió.  
- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Esperaba más de la hija de aquel que logró atraparme- dijo Krieg con un odio que sorprendió a Sailor Moon.  
- Aún no hemos terminado¡voy a derrotarte Krieg!- exclamó Sailor Moon con firmeza.  
- Eso quiero verlo- dijo Krieg y atacó a Sailor Moon. Ella apenas pudo esquivar el ataque.

Mientras Sailor Moon y Krieg peleaban Dunkel se las arreglaba para proteger a Saturn, Amy y Haruka de los embates de las criaturas.  
- Esto empeora cada vez más- dijo Dunkel, estaba exhausto, aún así no dejaba de luchar.  
- Dunkel- dijo Saturn angustiada, colocó a Haruka en el piso con suavidad y se incorporó.  
- ¡No! Debes quedarte con ellas, yo las protegeré no te preocupes- grito él, Saturn se detuvo y asintió.  
- Por favor ten cuidado- dijo ella y Dunkel le sonrió, las criaturas continuaban atacando pero él no permitía que se acercaran a las chicas.

Krieg atacaba sin piedad a Sailor Moon, ella recibió varios golpes y cayó al suelo, herida.  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar¡Tu padre y los Centinelas sacrificaron sus vidas para darles una oportunidad a ti y a las demás princesas! y ¿esa es toda tu fuerza?- gritaba Krieg con ira.  
- S-se... sa-sacrificaron... por n-nosotras- dijo Sailor Moon con voz entrecortada. Lentamente se puso de pie- _Es cierto, ellos nunca se rendieron. Debo continuar. Si debo luchar será con todas mis fuerzas_- pensó ella.

El brillo dorado que apareciera en ocasiones anteriores volvió a rodear a Sailor Moon, era una luz que infundía confianza y valor.  
- ¡Vamos!- exclamó Sailor Moon con decisión.  
- Eso es, demuéstrame quien eres- dijo Krieg con malicia.

* * *

Una nueva batalla comenzó. Sailor Moon demostró un poder increíble y Krieg miraba sorprendido como aumentaba a cada momento. Esta vez, la lucha estaba equilibrada.  
- No imaginé que tuviera tal fuerza- dijo Krieg en voz baja después de esquivar un ataque de Sailor Moon. 

Los monstruos continuaban atacando y las energías de Dunkel estaban por agotarse. En un último intento de terminar con esa lucha Dunkel utilizó todo el poder que le restaba para destruir la fuente de donde provenian los monstruos, varios rayos negros salieron de su cetro e impactaron las esferas oscuras destruyéndolas. Sin embargo, él se desplomó agotado, ya no tenía fuerza para levantarse.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Saturn preocupada y se apresuró a llegar a su lado.  
- Creo que sí- contestó él con voz débil tratando de sentarse- ¿Dónde está la Princesa?

Saturn le indicó el lugar donde se libraba la pelea. Dunkel intentó incorporarse pero no pudo, Saturn pasó el brazo de él por su hombros y lo ayudó. Lentamente ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban Amy y Haruka, que todavía no despertaban.  
- Está peleando como nunca antes lo había hecho- dijo Saturn asombrada ante el poder de Sailor Moon.

El combate se volvía cada vez más violento, rayos de energía salían despedidos por todas partes, tanto Sailor Moon como Krieg no mostraban signos de querer darse por vencidos.  
- _Debo seguir, no puedo rendirme_- pensó Sailor Moon.  
- ¿Qué puedes hacer tú sola Princesa? En estos momentos yo poseo siete Cristales Planetarios, deberías darte cuenta que soy más poderoso que tú. Las Sailor Scouts que debían protegerte te han dejado sola- se burló Krieg.  
- No es verdad- dijo una voz detrás de Sailor Moon, ella se dió la vuelta sin poder creerlo. Era Rei- Ella jamás pelea sola.  
- ¡Chicas! pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Sailor Moon atónita.  
- Es... una larga historia- contestó Mina sonriendo a un lado de Rei.  
- ¡No sé como demonios pudieron llegar hasta aquí, realmente son un estorbo!- gritó Krieg con furia y las atacó. Pero el poder de Krieg rebotó contra un muro defensivo.  
- Ya te lo dijimos, Sailor Moon nunca pelea sola- dijo Saturn con firmeza mientras sostenía su cetro en lo alto.

Sailor Moon se dió cuenta que tras ella se encontraban Lita, Michiru y Setsuna ayudando a Amy y a Haruka, que ya habían despertado, y a Dunkel, que se encontraba muy débil aún.   
- ¡Michiru!- exclamó Haruka al verla- ¿pero que están...?- iba a preguntar pero Michiru no le permitió terminar.  
- ¿No pensaste que ibamos a dejarlos solos o sí?- preguntó Michiru con una sonrisa y voltéo a ver a Sailor Moon, Haruka hizo lo mismo.  
- Nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado- añadió Setsuna.  
- Todas... están aquí- dijo Sailor Moon con voz entrecortada.   
- ¡Basta de toda esta cursilería!- gritó Krieg con odio y volvió a atacar, esta vez fue Sailor Moon quien evitó que dañaran a sus amigas.  
- La pelea es entre tú y yo- dijo ella con seriedad.

Sailor Moon contraatacó y Krieg fue lanzado a varios metros de distancia, aún así se levantó.  
- Bien, me has comprobado que el Cristal de Plata es inmensamente poderoso, ahora te probaré quien soy yo- dijo Krieg levantando el báculo. Los Cristales Planetarios brillaron con intensidad.   
- ¡No! No debe utilizar los cristales- gritó Dunkel temeroso. Sailor Moon lo miró sin comprender- Si utiliza toda su energía podría destruirlos ¡y a ellas también!  
- ¿Qué!- exclamó Sailor Moon aterrada.  
- ¡Muy tarde!- gritó Krieg. El báculo empezó a despedir una luz oscura, los Cristales brillaban cada vez más y las Scouts parecían sufrir por ello.  
- ¡Detente!- exclamó Saturn.

Las chicas se desplomaron gritando de dolor, parecía como si les estuvieran absorbiendo toda su energía. Saturn intentó impedirlo con su campo de energía, pero era inútil.   
- ¡Por favor, detente!- suplicó Sailor Moon.  
- Lo haré si me entregas la Sombra del Cosmos- contestó Krieg.  
- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo- gritó Rei.  
- ¡Silencio!- exclamó Krieg con ira.  
- ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Michiru.  
- Tú eliges, me entregas la Sombra del Cosmos o tus amigas mueren. Así de sencillo Princesa.  
- Serena no puedes entregársela- gritó Lita con el rostro inundado por el dolor.  
- Si lo haces será el fin de todo lo que conocemos- agregó Mina con angustia.

- _No dudes, sabes lo que tienes que hacer_- dijo una voz.  
- _No puedo, no voy a sacrificarlas, eso sería injusto_- pensó Serena.  
- _Entonces, has lo que tengas que hacer_- contestó la voz.  
- _¿Pero qué sucederá después?_- preguntó Serena.  
- _Confía, debes confiar_- respondió la voz.

- ¿No respondes? En ese caso destruiré a tus queridas amigas- amenazó Kreig.  
- ¡Espera!- gritó Sailor Moon- No lo hagas.  
- ¿Y qué harás?  
- No puedo dejar que ellas mueran.

Ante el asombro de las Scouts, Sailor Moon se dirigió hacia las columnas. Al llegar a donde estaban, notó una enorme puerta metálica de color negro de unos 4 metros de alto por 3 de ancho. Del lado izquierdo de la puerta había un agujero de poco más de metro y medio de altura, parecía como si una estatua humana hubiera estado ahí en algún momento.  
- Fue aquí donde Dunkel permaneció durante mil años, protegiendo la entrada- dijo Sailor Moon en voz baja.  
- Date prisa- le gritó Krieg impaciente.

Sailor Moon cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se enfiló hacia la enorme roca circular, en cuyo centro había una especie de altar. Una luna creciente estaba grabada en la parte superior y un pequeño agujero se distinguía en medio de esta. Sailor Moon, comprendió lo que debía hacer. Hizo que el Cristal de Plata saliera del broche y su transformación desapareció, entonces puso el Cristal en el agujero, que era exactamente de su tamaño.  
- ¡Princesa!- exclamó Dunkel angustiado levantándose de repente y corriendo a su lado con la rapidez que le permitía su cuerpo exhausto. Krieg le impidió el paso. Dunkel intentó golpearlo pero él se adelantó. Dunkel sintió el puño de Krieg en su abdomen y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Una luz cegadora lo iluminó todo. Serena retrocedió, de pronto la roca circular se desvaneció y en su lugar había una enorme abertura de la misma forma. Lentamente, un objeto empezó a salir de esta. La Sombra del Cosmos había sido liberada.

* * *

ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MEJOR. EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA SE ACERCA. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS CON IDEAS, SUGERENCIAS, REGAÑOS O LO QUE GUSTEN (YA DIJE QUE AMENAZAS NO PORQUE ME DAN MIEDO, JAJA). ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO. SALUDOS!  



	22. ¡Resurrección!

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XXII. ¡Resurrección!

El objeto tenía un brillo metálico pero no podía distinguirse su verdadera forma. Inesperadamente la luz desapareció, en su lugar una oscuridad absoluta comenzó a invadirlo todo y la Sombra del Cosmos se reveló. Era una especie de roca en forma de semicírculo, en su centro había otras figuras geométricas irreconocibles.

- ¡Es mía¡Por fin es mía!- gritó Krieg triunfante y miró a Dunkel con desprecio.

De pronto lo tomó del cuello con la mano izquierda y lo levantó con brusquedad, los pies de Dunkel quedaron a unos centímetros del suelo.  
- Tu querida Princesa ha desperdiciado el sacrificio de tus amigos- dijo Krieg sin piedad, entonces levantó su mano derecha. De su índice empezó a crecer una enorme uña que se acercaba al joven- Dime ¿qué sientes al ver que tus esfuerzos fueron en vano?  
- Mi deber no era evitar que la Princesa liberara la Sombra del Cosmos- respondió Dunkel con lentitud.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Krieg extrañado.  
- Mi única obligación era protegerla hasta que tomara una decisión. Ya lo ha hecho. Mi trabajo ha terminado- contestó Dunkel dejando caer sus brazos a los costados a manera de rendición.   
- Lo que dices son puras tonterías- dijo Krieg y atravesó el pecho de Dunkel, él gritó de dolor, pero al cabo de unos segundos dejó de moverse y no emitió ningún sonido. Serena se quedó petrificada.

Krieg sonrió con maldad y arrojó el cuerpo de Dunkel sin compasión. Después extendió su mano derecha e hizo que su báculo, que había dejado caer por la satisfacción de su triunfo, flotara hacia él y se dirigió volando a donde estaba la Sombra del Cosmos.

Saturn no podía creerlo. Con terror, caminó hacia Dunkel. Al llegar se arrodilló y lo tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza.  
- Por favor despierta- suplicó la niña casi sin voz, pero él no se movió- No puedes morir. Abre los ojos, te lo ruego- Dunkel tampoco respondió. Saturn comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y lo abrazó con desesperación.

Mientras tanto, Krieg llegó frente a la Sombra del Cosmos.  
- Ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo él y la tomó en su mano izquierda, después la colocó en el centro de la garra, en la parte superior de su báculo- ¡Gracias Princesa!- añadió dirigiéndose a Serena. Sonriendo levantó su báculo en su dirección y lanzó un rayo rojo hacia ella. Serena cayó de espaldas.

La oscuridad crecía cada vez más, el brillo de las estrellas parecía apagarse debido a su poder.  
- ¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó Serena llorando.  
_- Lo que pensaste era lo correcto_- respondió la voz.  
- Pero ya no tengo poder para detenerlo, todo acabó- dijo Serena bajando la mirada.  
- _No es verdad. La batalla aún no termina_- la corrigió la voz- _Observa._

Para su sorpresa, el Cristal de Plata aún emitía un poderoso resplandor. De pronto, este empezó a flotar y de él salieron siete rayos luminosos en dirección a las columnas que rodeaban la abertura circular.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Krieg asombrado.  
- ¿Qué está pasando!- exclamó Serena sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Las columnas brillaron, primero con una luz plateada y después con distintos colores. Entonces sucedió algo muy extraño, las columnas se empezaron a tornar semitransparentes y parecía que dentro de ellas se hallaban siluetas que flotaban a unos centímetros del suelo, envueltas por una luz muy brillante.

Serena veía asombrada como las columnas se iluminaban cada vez más, mientras Krieg flotaba sobre estas con una expresión de cólera, al parecer sabía que era lo que se avecinaba.  
- Esto es...- comenzó a decir Serena, pero no se atrevió a terminar la frase. Era imposible.  
- No lo permitiré, la victoria es mía- gritó Krieg con furia y lanzó esferas oscuras en dirección de las columnas, estas fueron destruídas casi por completo. El brillo del Cristal de Plata se apagó de pronto.

La pequeña esperanza que había nacido en el corazón de Serena desapareció al contemplar las ruinas de las columnas. Esta vez no había nada que pudiera hacer. Serena cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con desesperación y angustia. Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, ella había tomado la decisión errónea. Krieg ahora tenía el poder para destruirlo todo y nadie podría detenerlo.

- ¿Se han dado cuenta?- preguntó Krieg dirigiéndose a las chicas- Su Princesa me ha entregado no solo la Sombra del Cosmos sino también sus vidas, nada ni nadie puede detenerme. Pero soy muy compasivo y acabaré con ustedes justo ahora, así no tendrán que presenciar tanta muerte y destrucción- se burlaba mientras apuntaba su báculo hacia ellas.  
- ¡No!- gritó Serena con terror, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Ocho esferas salieron disparadas del báculo en dirección de las Scouts, quienes no podían hacer nada al respecto. Rei y Mina se dejaron caer derrotadas, Lita cerró los ojos con resignación. Saturn intentó detenerlas, pero fracasó. Iban a morir, esta vez estaban seguras.

* * *

Un terrible ruido se escuchó de pronto. Las esferas se habían impactado contra algo. Sin embargo, las Sailor Scouts no estaban heridas.  
- ¿Pero qué..!- exclamó Krieg atónito. 

Lita abrió los ojos con lentitud, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio claro, muy alto, mucho más que ella, y fornido que la protegió del ataque con un enorme martillo. Ella lo miró sorprendida.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el hombre con suavidad. Lita asintió y él le sonrió aliviado.

Rei observó al joven alto y pelirrojo que se había interpuesto en el camino de la esfera. Él volteó a verla, en sus ojos cafés había preocupación y al mismo tiempo calidez.  
- ¿Estás herida?- quizo saber él y le tendió una mano. Rei, dudó unos segundos, después la tomó y se levantó despacio.  
- No, estoy bien. Gracias.

Mientras tanto, Mina se incorporaba con la ayuda de un chico de cabellos blancos.   
- Gracias- dijo ella y el chico le sonrió. Mina pudo ver de cerca su rostro. Era apuesto, sus ojos eran de un verde claro que ella jamás había visto.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó un joven de cabellos azul cielo a Amy, arrodillándose a su lado. Ella lo miró extrañada, él le ayudó a sentarse con delicadeza. Parecía preocupado, sin saber porque ella le sonrió.  
- Sí. Te lo agradezco- dijo Amy, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Michiru veía con asombro a los dos jóvenes que la habían protegido tanto a ella como a Haruka de los ataques de Krieg. Entonces comprendió quienes eran: sus hermanos, aquellos de quienes Dunkel les había hablado.  
- ¿No les pasó nada?- quizo saber uno de ellos, de cabello color miel, que parecía muy preocupado y se inclinó hacia Haruka para comprobar que estaba bien. Michiru notó que eran muy parecidos, aunque el cabello de él era ligeramente más oscuro.  
- N-no- dijo Haruka con un hilo de voz.  
- ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó con suavidad el otro chico, de cabellos azul marino, mirando a Michiru directamente a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio y él suspiró aliviado.

Setsuna no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Reconoció al hombre de cabellos grises que la había salvado. Era él, a quien veía solo en sueños. Aquel quien se supone había muerto hacia tiempo, mucho tiempo, tanto que ella prefería no pensar en eso. Sin embargo, ahí estaba... vivo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él con delicadeza, arrodillándose y tomándola por los hombros. Su voz era exactamente como la recordaba, al igual que sus ojos grisáceos, cálidos y amables. Setsuna asintió y él le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla con ternura, entonces miró a Saturn y después a Dunkel, quienes estaban a un par de metros detrás de ella, y ambos se dirigieron hacia ellos. Al llegar, él se inclinó y puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Dunkel, una tenue luz comenzó a brillar.

Ante el asombro de Saturn, Dunkel reaccionó y abrió los ojos. Sin poder contenerse Saturn lo abrazó, llorando. Sorprendido, él la rodeó con su brazo derecho.  
- ¡Tenía tanto miedo!  
- E-estoy bien. No te preocupes- dijo Dunkel con debilidad. Luego puso su mano en el hombro de ella, la apartó con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos por unos momentos. Después reaccionó- ¡Z-Zeit!- exclamó sin poder creerlo.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Zeit sonriendo. Dunkel asintió y logró sentarse con su ayuda.  
- Tanto tiempo sin verte amigo mío- dijo el joven de cabello color miel y el de cabellos azul marino apareció detrás de él con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
- ¡Himmel¡Teich!- exclamó Dunkel atónito, entonces observó a los demás- Todos están... pero... ¿cómo?- preguntó él.  
- Después habrá tiempo para contarte- contestó Zeit y se puso de pie.  
- ¿Ella es Sailor Saturn?- preguntó Himmel mirándola fijamente. Dunkel asintió.   
- ¿Pero se supone...?- comenzó a decir Teich pero no terminó la pregunta- Tendrás que explicar muchas cosas- añadió en voz baja.  
- No- no es posible- dijo Krieg impactado- Ustedes deberían estar...  
- ¿Muertos? Tal parece que no es así- dijo con brusquedad Himmel.  
- Se necesita mucho más que algunos Alquimistas para derrotarnos- agregó Teich.  
- ¿Qué demonios hiciste?- le gritó Krieg a Serena.

Serena no podía creerlo. Estaba presenciando un milagro. Habían regresado. La princesa se dió cuenta de que por primera vez veía los rostros de los Centinelas con claridad.

Krieg temblaba de rabia, los miraba con odio, no podía creerlo. Ver a sus antiguos enemigos vivos cuando deberían estar muertos, era una derrota para él. Y Krieg no admitía derrotas. Furioso levantó su báculo hacia Serena. Una enorme esfera de energía salió de este, la fuerza con la que iba el ataque era increíble. Ella sabía que no podría protegerse sin el Cristal de Plata, estaba a merced de Krieg.

Inesperadamente algo la protegió, Serena pudo observar a un hombre alto y de cabellos grises frente a ella. Era Zeit. Él sostenía un cetro con un reloj de arena en la parte superior y fue precisamente el cetro el que detuvo la esfera que desapareció instantes después.

- ¡Zeit!- exclamó Krieg.  
- Que oportuno- dijo Himmel sonriendo.   
- ¿Pero cómo...?- iba a preguntar Serena pero se detuvo cuando uno de ellos, de cabello rojo, la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
- Estamos aquí gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata- dijo él con voz calmada.  
- ¿Gracias al Cristal de Plata?- preguntó Serena asombrada.  
- Al liberar la Sombra del Cosmos, nos ha liberado a nosotros también Princesa- contestó otro chico de cabello azul cielo.  
- Por ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones- dijo con seriedad Zeit. Los demás comprendieron.

* * *

Los Centinelas miraron a Krieg, este utilizó el poder de la Sombra del Cosmos y un ejército de criaturas comenzó a aparecer con rapidez.  
- Si no murieron en la batalla anterior, morirán en esta- dijo Krieg colérico- ¡Destrúyanlos¡acaben con todos!- ordenó y las criaturas se lanzaron al ataque.  
- ¡Rayos! Ahí vienen- gritó el chico de cabello blanco.  
- Debemos proteger a las Princesas- ordenó Zeit con firmeza sin dejar de ver a Krieg. Los Centinelas asintieron y se prepararon para la batalla.   
- ¡Vamos!- exclamó el joven alto.  
- Eis, tú y Licht quedense a protegerlas, los demás vamos al frente- ordenó el joven de cabello rojo. Los chicos de cabello azul cielo y blanco, que iban a empezar a correr, se detuvieron.  
- Bien- dijeron Eis y Licht al mismo tiempo.  
- Dunkel tú también quédate. Estás muy débil- dijo Teich.  
- Pero yo también quiero luchar.  
- Ya has cumplido con tu deber, esto dejanoslo a nosotros- agregó Himmel con decisión, en un tono muy parecido al de Haruka, Dunkel asintió. 

Los Centinelas corrieron al campo de batalla y comenzaron a combatir con gran agilidad y coraje. Serena recordó su sueño, que parecía repetirse ante ella.  
- No-no entiendo que sucedió- dijo Rei dirigiéndose a Serena, ella no supo que responder.  
- Yo tampoco- añadió Mina, quien se levantó con lentitud.  
- Dunkel¿que está pasando?- preguntó Michiru. Dunkel la miró.   
- N-no lo sé. A menos que...- Dunkel se quedó pensativo- ¡Eso es!- exclamó.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Haruka.  
- Ellos no murieron en aquella batalla- contestó el chico ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas.  
- Pero mi sueño- dijo Serena.  
- El Rey Febiad debió haberlos mantenido en las columnas para evitar su muerte, y al liberar la Sombra del Cosmos usted los ha resucitado- respondió Dunkel mirándola fijamente.

La batalla era cada vez más complicada. No importaba que tantos monstruos destruyeran los Centinelas, siempre había más. Algunos de ellos lograron llegar hasta donde estaban las chicas. Pero fueron detenidos por Eis y Licht. El primero estaba armado con un par de dagas largas y filosas, el segundo portaba un sable, que manejaba con destreza.  
- Esto no se ve bien- dijo Eis con voz entrecortada.  
- ¿De dónde demonios salen tantos¡No veo ninguna esfera oscura!- exclamó Licht.  
- Los Cristales- dijo Dunkel- ¡Mientras tenga los Cristales las criaturas seguirán apareciendo!  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Eis voltendo a ver a Dunkel y después a Krieg. De pronto sus ojos se volvieron totalmente azules y se concentró en el báculo de Krieg- ¡Ahí están!

Sorpresivamente, el chico alto fue lanzado a donde se encontraban las chicas. Eis y Licht fueron en su ayuda.  
- Parece ser que te están ganando Funkeln- dijo Licht.  
- Por supuesto que no, ese me atacó por la espalda- contestó Funkeln molesto.  
- Escucha, Krieg tiene en su poder los Cristales Planetarios. Debemos recuperarlos de inmediato- dijo Eis con urgencia.  
- ¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo!- exclamó Funkeln y tomó un enorme martillo que había caído junto a él, se levantó y corrió hacia los demás.   
- Feuer¡tenemos que recuperar los Cristales de las Princesas!- le gritó al llegar al chico pelirrojo y le señaló el báculo, donde brillaban los Cristales.  
- No importa que intenten, no resultará ¡Sus poderes son nada comparados a los míos!- se burló Krieg

Del báculo de Krieg comenzaron a salir una lluvia de rayos rojos que caían cada vez más cerca de los Centinelas, ellos lograron evadirlos, aunque con dificultad.  
- Ya es hora de que esta batalla termine, acabaré con todos ustedes de una vez por todas- dijo Krieg con la voz impregnada de odio y cólera.

Krieg levantó su báculo, en él la Sombra del Cosmos brilló con una luz oscura y una especie humo negro empezó a emanar de ella. Después de unos segundos la misma luz oscura rodeó a Krieg y él lanzó incontables rayos hacia las Scouts. En un intento desesperado por protegerlas, los Centinelas se colocaron frente a cada una de ellas. Dunkel se levantó y cubrió a Saturn y a Setsuna con su cuerpo. Mientras Zeit se paró firmemente frente a Serena. De pronto un horrible resplandor negro la cegó. Al final solo hubo silencio.

* * *

POR FIN, DESPUÉS DE UNA SEMANA DE ARDUO TRABAJO (NAAAAA), AQUÍ LES DEJO OTROS DOS CAPÍTULO QUE MARCAN EL CASI FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA. COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA, PARA RECIBIR CRITICAS, REGAÑOS, COMENTARIOS, PROPUESTAS (DE TRABAJO EHH) Y DEMÁS. SALUDOS!**  
**


	23. El Destino de la Princesa de la Luna

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XXIII. El Destino de la Princesa de la Luna

Las chicas veían impotentes como esos jóvenes arriesgaban sus vidas para salvar las de ellas. Al terminar el despiadado ataque los Centinelas se desvanecieron.

Rei alcanzó a atrapar a Feuer quien fue impulsado hacia atrás. Eis y Licht cayeron de rodillas, Amy y Mina corrieron hacia ellos. Funkeln logró mantenerse en pie, aunque por poco tiempo, después se derrumbó violentamente, mientras Lita trataba de ayudarlo. Dunkel estaba a punto de desplomarse pero Saturn y Setsuna evitaron que cayera hasta el suelo.

Haruka y Michiru llegaron justo a tiempo para sostener a Himmel y Teich, que estaban seriamente lastimados. Serena solo pudo observar como el cuerpo de Zeit yacía inconsciente frente a ella.

- Los poderosos Centinelas han sido derrotados- se burló Krieg- Ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja Princesa. Llegó la hora de que terminemos con esto.

Serena lo miró con temor. Todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado. No tenía fuerza para enfrentarlo, sentía como si todo estuviera perdido y cerró los ojos con resignación. De pronto Krieg lanzó una enorme esfera de energía que envolvió a Serena y la sumió en la oscuridad.

Era una sensación extraña, parecía como si estuviera flotando en el aire, pero no podía ver ni sentir nada. Así pasaron algunos instantes. Para su sorpresa una luz dorada apareció frente a ella y lo iluminó todo. Primero parecía una pequeña canica que después fue creciendo hasta ser del mismo tamaño que Serena. Ella la miraba fascinada.  
- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Serena confundida- ¿Acaso he muerto?  
_- Aún no. No puedes morir sin cumplir tu destino_- dijo una voz.  
- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Serena, pero después reaccionó- Ya-ya había oído esta voz antes. ¿Tú eres...?  
_- Llegó el momento de que me presente ante tí Princesa_- contestó la voz, que parecía provenir de la luz.

Inesperadamente la luz comenzó a transformarse. Entonces tomó la forma de un enorme pájaro dorado. Era hermoso, parecía un cisne, tenía plumas en su cabeza que formaban un arco hacia afuera y una larga cola. Serena tardó un poco en comprender.  
- ¡Tú eres el Alma del Fénix!- exclamó Serena sorprendida.  
_- Sí. Gracias a tí he logrado despertar de un largo sueño_- contestó el ave con una voz cálida y dulce.  
- Pero ¿qué es lo que sucede?  
_- Debes continuar luchando._  
- Para qué, todo acabó- dijo Serena bajando la mirada.  
_- Sólo si te das por vencida-_ dijo el Fénix.  
- Krieg ha ganado. Yo le he entregado la Sombra del Cosmos y permití que triunfara- contestó Serena llorando.  
- _Aún así no todo está perdido._  
- Pero no puedo derrotarlo, el Cristal de Plata ha perdido su brillo.  
_- Entonces hazlo brillar una vez más. ¿No te das cuenta? Durante todas estas batallas no ha sido el Cristal de Plata el que ha triunfado, sino tú. Tú eres quien ha arriesgado todo por tus seres queridos, sin importarte el precio. El Cristal de Plata solo ha respondido a tu propia fuerza._  
- ¿Mi propia fuerza?- preguntó Serena confundida  
_- Así es. Y es por esa fuerza por lo que he despertado, tú me has despertado._  
- Sin embargo¿qué puedo hacer yo sola?- preguntó ella presa de la desesperación y el miedo.  
_- No estas sola. Tienes la confianza de aquellos que te aman, es por eso que tus amigas han venido a ayudarte. Si vas a luchar hazlo por ellos-_ contestó el Fénix. Serena se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Los rostros de las personas que más le importaban aparecieron en su mente. Su familia, Darien, las chicas, Rini... Entonces comprendió a que se refería Serenity con luchar sola.  
- Es verdad, yo nunca he estado sola. Aunque no pueda verlos sé que todos aquellos a los que amo están a mi lado. No puedo, **no debo** darme por vencida. Si lo hago, todo el sufrimiento y los sacrificios habrán sido en vano- dijo ella con determinación.  
_- Sí es así, vamos. A partir de ahora pelearé junto a tí._

El Fénix volvió a convertirse en una luz y cubrió a Serena completamente. Ella pudo sentir una calidez reconfortante y poco a poco recobró sus fuerzas. Entonces un resplandor dorado emanó de ella y llenó la esfera que la aprisionaba, esta no pudo soportar tal energía y al final estalló.

* * *

Al salir de la esfera Serena se dió cuenta de que Krieg atacaba sin compasión a sus amigas y como Saturn intentaba protegerlas con su Campo de Energía. 

- Ríndete, tu Princesa ya no puede protegerte, no tienes porque luchar- decía Krieg con malicia- Si me entregas tu Cristal te perdonaré la vida- Saturn lo miró con ira, lo que molestó a Krieg, quien arrojó un poderoso rayo hacia ella. Saturn cayó de espaldas por el impacto.  
- ¡Basta!- gritó Serena con furia. Krieg la miró con asombro.  
- ¡Vaya! Con que has logrado destruir la prisión que destiné para tí, me sorprendes- dijo él en tono de burla- Bien, yo quería dejar mi venganza para el final, pero ya que estas aquí, creo que serás la primera.  
- _Adelante_- dijo el Fénix, Serena asintió y el poderoso resplandor dorado la rodeó por completo.

Una tenue luz plateada comenzó a brillar desde las ruinas de las columnas. Momentos después, un pequeño objeto se elevó de ellas, se dirigió con rapidez hacia Serena y se detuvo justo frente a ella. Era el Cristal de Plata.  
- ¡No puede ser!- dijo Krieg atónito.  
- Aún no has ganado- contestó Serena con decisión y tomó el Cristal con su mano derecha.  
- ¡No¡Detente!- gritó Krieg temeroso.

Pero ya era tarde, el Cristal de Plata y el Alma del Fénix se unieron. De pronto una fuerte explosión cegó tanto a las Scouts como a Krieg. La luz se desvaneció lentamente. Las chicas observaron asustadas hacia donde se encontraba Serena, quien flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, ya transformada en Sailor Moon, sin embargo lucía diferente.

Ella vestía un traje completamente blanco, a excepción de su falda, que en la parte frontal lucía un hermoso arcoiris. Las alas habían desaparecido y en su lugar quedó una capa, también blanca. El broche del pecho era dorado y en él había una imagen de una estrella. De pronto frente a ella apareció un cetro de oro muy largo, en su parte superior se observaba una esfera semitransparente, en cuyo centro brillaba el Cristal de Plata. El resplandor dorado emanaba de ella y pronto empezó a esparcirse por todos lados, como si fuera el agua de una fuente.

Las Scouts veían sorprendidas como el cálido resplandor se acercaba a ellas. Después de unos momentos las cubrió, una maravillosa sensación de paz y tranquilidad las envolvió y poco a poco sus fuerzas regresaron. También los Centinelas fueron alcanzados por el poder de Sailor Moon, uno a uno abrieron los ojos, estaban exhaustos, pero vivos.

- Es-esta es... la luz que... apareció en aquella ocasión- dijo Feuer con voz entrecortada, aún recostado en los brazos de Rei.  
- ¿Qué¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella.  
- Esa vez... es-estuvimos a punto de morir- contestó Licht débilmente.  
- Pero un resplandor... nos salvó... y nos permitió... seguir luchando- continuó Funkeln respirando con dificultad.  
- G-gracias... a él derrotamos... a los Alquimistas- añadió Teich mientras Michiru le ayudaba a sentarse.  
- Eso no es posible ¿o si?- preguntó Mina.

Los Centinelas no respondieron, en realidad no estaban seguros de lo que sucedía, además aún estaban débiles. Las chicas se miraron entre sí y después dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba Sailor Moon. ¿Qué ocurría¿Era posible que ese resplandor fuera el mismo que el de la guerra anterior?

Krieg temblaba de rabia ante tal exhibición de poder. Jamás se imaginó que la Princesa de la Luna tuviera esa magnífica energía. Sailor Moon lo miró, él pudo notar que sus ojos reflejaban fuerza y determinación. Algo había cambiado en ella.

- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente, me desharé de ti de una vez por todas Princesa¡Me vengaré por lo que me hizo tu padre!- gritó Krieg colérico.  
- Me temo que eso no será posible- contestó Sailor Moon con un tono inusitadamente calmado.

Ante esa respuesta, Krieg se enfureció aún más. Utilizando la Sombra del Cosmos y los Cristales Planetarios combinados, lanzó una lluvia de rayos rojos en contra de Sailor Moon.  
- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Haruka con terror.  
- ¡Serena!- exclamaron Amy, Lita y Mina al mismo tiempo. Rei no pudo gritar, sentía tal miedo que estaba paralizada.

Sin embargo, Sailor Moon no se movió, recibió el ataque de frente. Una enorme nube de polvo impedía ver el sitio en donde se encontraba. Después de unos instantes el polvo cesó y las chicas observaron sorprendidas y aliviadas que el poder de Krieg no había surtido efecto. Sailor Moon estaba de pie, sin un solo rasguño.  
- ¡Pero ¿cómo es posible!- dijo Krieg sin poder creerlo.  
- Te lo dije. Aún no has ganado. Ahora es mi turno Krieg- contestó Sailor Moon con serenidad y se elevó por los aires.

La batalla se libró en lo alto. Sailor Moon y Krieg luchaban con increíble fuerza, los poderes de ambos eran sorprendentes y ninguno cedía a pesar de los ataques del otro. Las Scouts veían asombradas la pelea, al igual que los Centinelas.

- No puedo creer que Serena tenga tanto poder- dijo Rei.  
- ¿En realidad habrá sido ella quien les ayudó en aquella lucha?- preguntó Mina con incredulidad.  
- Es la misma energía que sentimos- contestó Eis, quien se mantenía sentado gracias a Amy.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Amy.  
- Que aquella luz es la misma que tiene la Princesa justo ahora- respondió Funkeln.   
- ¿Eso significa que esa vez fueron salvados por el Alma del Fénix?- preguntó Lita sorprendida mirandolo a los ojos.  
- No puede ser, nadie sabía que Serena tenía el Alma del Fénix en ese tiempo- dijo Michiru intentando sonar calmada.  
- Te equivocas- le corrigió Zeit intentando levantarse.  
- ¿Qué!- exclamaron las chicas al unísono.  
- Febiad sabía que en su hija residía semejante poder- dijo Zeit sentándose con ayuda de Setsuna.  
- ¿Él lo sabía?- preguntó Setsuna sin entender.  
- Sí. Pero si revelaba que Serena era la portadora del Alma del Fénix, los Alquimistas hubieran ido tras ella. Y por eso no permitió que las Sailor Scouts pelearan, si lo hacían se habrían arriesgado a que robaran sus Cristales.  
- Por supuesto, nosotros no podiamos permitir que solo él se divirtiera, así que combatimos a su lado- dijo Himmel sonriendo con debilidad.  
- ¿Es por eso que ustedes pelearon solos?- preguntó Haruka con sorpresa mirando a Himmel, este asintió.  
- Pero¿cómo fue posible que Serena los salvara?- preguntó Saturn.  
- No estoy seguro. Tal vez inconscientemente despertó su fuerza interna para ayudarnos. Pero ahora, ha liberado el poder del Alma del Fénix casi en su totalidad- dijo Zeit.  
- Entonces¿por qué volvieron a la vida?- preguntó Amy.   
- Para cumplir con nuestro deber- contestó Eis.  
- ¿Deber?- preguntó Lita.  
- Nuestro deber es protegerlas para que luchen al lado de la Princesa- respondió Feuer.  
- Luchar a su lado- dijo Rei sin entender, mirando al sitio donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea.

* * *

En el aire, sobre las chicas y los Centinelas, Sailor Moon continuaba combatiendo con gran fortaleza. Krieg nunca esperó que ella opusiera tal resistencia.  
_- Es muy fuerte, no sé si podré vencerlo_- pensó Sailor Moon.  
_- Recuerda que yo estoy junto a tí, al igual que tus amigas_- dijo el Fénix. Sailor Moon miró por un instante hacia donde se encontraban ellas.  
- ¿Aún te preocupas por ellas? Deberías preocuparte por tí- dijo Krieg con malicia.  
- Ellas son las personas que más me importan en estos momentos- contestó Sailor Moon.  
- Entonces te quitaré esa molesta carga- sonrió Krieg y atacó a las Scouts. El ataque fue tan rápido que Sailor Moon no pudo evitarlo. Solo pudo ver, aterrada, como el poder de Krieg se dirigía a ellas. 

Para su sorpresa, no fue en las chicas en quien se estrelló el poder. Funkeln había logrado incorporarse y utilizó su martillo para detenerlo. Sin embargo, todavía no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas, así que cayó de rodillas. Sailor Moon lo miró asombrada.  
- ¿Por qué...?- iba a preguntar ella, pero Funkeln la interrumpió.   
- Debemos proteger a las Princesas, no importa si salimos heridos o incluso si morimos, esa es nuestra responsabilidad.

Lentamente los Centinelas se incorporaron, con pasos cortos pero firmes se colocaron frente a las Scouts.  
- Deténganse, están muy débiles- dijo Michiru con desesperación. Pero Teich solo le sonrió con ternura.  
- ¿Es que acaso quieren morir?- preguntó Haruka con temor.  
- En realidad, no nos agrada mucho esa idea, pero si debemos hacerlo para salvarlas...- respondió Himmel.  
- Por favor no lo hagan- suplicó Amy.  
- Es inútil, no podrán detenerlos, cumplirán con su deber hasta la muerte- dijo Setsuna con la voz impregnada de miedo y angustia, mientras veía fijamente a Zeit. Este la miró y le sonrió con calidez.  
- ¿Realmente quieren sacrificar sus vidas?- preguntó Krieg con odio.  
- Si es necesario lo haremos sin dudarlo. Nuestro destino es luchar a su lado y protegerlas- respondió Teich tomando su tridente firmemente con ambas manos.  
- ¡Va! Su destino es morir por mi poder y cumplir la venganza que he esperado por mil años- gritó Krieg con odio y lanzó una tormenta de rayos rojos sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, los Centinelas utilizaron hasta el último gramo de su energía para proteger a las chicas, Eis y Dunkel cayeron hincados, aún sosteniendo sus armas para proteger a Amy y Saturn. Los demás se tambaleaban pero seguían de pie.

- _No puedo permitir que les hagan daño ni a mis amigas ni a ellos_- pensó Sailor Moon con desesperación.  
- _Al igual que tú, ellos tienen un destino que seguir_- dijo el Fénix.  
- _¿Un destino?_- preguntó Sailor Moon sin comprender.  
- _Así es, tú tienes el poder para evitar que el mal triunfe_.  
- _¿Quieres decir que mi destino es derrotar a Krieg?_  
- _No, es aún mayor._  
- _¿Cuál es?_- preguntó Sailor Moon.  
- _Llevar esperanza y luz donde exista oscuridad._- respondió el Fénix con suavidad. Sailor Moon sintió como si sonriera.  
- _Pero, yo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado_.  
- _Entonces, debemos terminar con esta batalla._  
- _Pero y ¿si mueren?_  
- _Ellos no se rendirán. Ahora tú tienes que cumplir con tu propio destino._

* * *

BUENO HE AQUÌ EL ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. YA SABEN, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, REGAÑOS, IDEAS (POR FAVOR!) DEJEN REVIEWS. SALUDOS!  



	24. El Verdadero Poder

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XXIV. El Verdadero Poder

Un despiadado ataque caía sobre los jóvenes guerreros, quienes se veían obligados a retroceder, sus energías se agotaban y no soportarían mucho tiempo más esa situación.  
- Estoy harto de ustedes- dijo Krieg molesto.

Inesperadamente un temblor sacudió el suelo y comenzaron a abrirse grietas en él. Un gran número de criaturas grotescas y desafiantes salieron de estas. Krieg utilizaba el poder de la Sombra del Cosmos para formar un enorme ejército que crecía con rapidez.  
- ¡Mátenlos!- ordenó Krieg con ira.  
- ¡Rayos, ahí vienen!- gritó Funkeln.  
- ¡Y son muchos!- exclamó Licht.  
- Rápido, debemos protegerlas- dijo Feuer y los Centinelas se colocaron entre las criaturas y las Scouts.

Nuevamente se desató una feroz pelea entre los guerreros y las bestias de Krieg.  
- ¡Basta! Esta batalla es entre nosotros- dijo Sailor Moon con determinación.  
- Si tu deseo es morir, lo cumpliré con gusto- contestó Krieg.  
- ¡Serena!- gritó Mina angustiada.  
- Espera, no puedes...- comenzó a decir Rei pero Sailor Moon no la escuchó. La batalla comenzó de nuevo.  
- No debe pelear sola- dijo Lita desesperada.  
- Pero es exactamente lo que debe hacer- contestó Amy con voz temblorosa.  
- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Michiru.  
- Eso fue lo que le dijo la Reina Serenity, ella debe luchar sola.  
- ¡Pues yo no lo permitiré¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!- exclamó Haruka y se incorporó.  
- Si su destino es luchar, el nuestro es pelear a su lado- dijo Saturn.  
- Un momento ¿qué piensan hacer, ya no tienen sus Cristales¡si pelean resultarán heridas o algo peor!- exclamó Dunkel angustiado.  
- Aún así nuestro deber es protegerla, ella no debe pelear sola- contestó Setsuna.  
- ¡No lo hagan!- gritó Dunkel.

Las Scouts se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde combatían Sailor Moon y Krieg. Los Centinelas solo podían observarlas, mientras ellos continuaban enfrentándose a los monstruos.  
- Al parecer tus amigas quieren morir a tu lado Princesa- se burló él.  
- ¿Qué creen que hacen!- exclamó Sailor Moon con asombro.  
- Sabes bien que no permitiremos que luches sola- dijo Lita con seriedad.  
- Nuestra misión es luchar a tu lado Serena- agregó Amy sonriendo.  
- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente¡los enviaré al infierno a todos juntos!- gritó Krieg con cólera y atacó a las chicas.

A pesar del ataque, las Scouts se mantuvieron en pie, estaban heridas y débiles, pero no se rendian.  
- Por favor no lo hagan, yo lo derrotaré se los prometo, pero no luchen- suplicó Sailor Moon.  
- Este es nuestro lugar, debemos estar junto a tí- dijo Rei con debilidad.  
- ¡Rei!- gritó Sailor Moon.  
- No nos quedaremos observando, combatiremos a tu lado- añadió Haruka.  
- ¡Chicas!- exclamó Sailor Moon angustiada.  
- _No puedes impedir que luchen a tu lado_- dijo la voz del Fénix.  
- Pero si las lastiman, yo no quiero que...  
- _Ellas seguirán a tu lado no importa que arriesguen sus vidas_- la interrumpió el Fénix.  
- No, yo debo hacer esto sola- dijo Sailor Moon con decisión.  
- _Lo harás, solo tú pudes ganar esta batalla, sin embargo necesitas su fuerza._  
- Yo... no- contestó Sailor Moon sin saber que decir.  
- _Es verdad que esta batalla la debes enfrentar tú, pero también tienes que recordar el porque estás luchando, si no sabes cual es tu razón jamás podrás derrotar a Krieg. Por eso es que ellas están aquí._  
- ¿Mi razón?- preguntó Sailor Moon sin comprender.  
- Basta de palabras. Terminemos con esto- dijo Krieg sonriendo.

A pesar del peligro inminente, las chicas no retrocedieron, Krieg las miró con desprecio y se preparó para darles el golpe final, de su cetro comenzaron a salir esferas oscuras en dirección a ellas. Sin embargo, los Centinelas las interceptaron.  
- ¡Otra vez ustedes!  
- ¿Es que aún no lo comprendes?- preguntó Himmel con voz entrecortada sosteniendo firmemente su espada.  
- Nosotros hemos regresado para protegerlas- añadió Teich  
- Ellas debían estar al lado de la Princesa, ese ha sido siempre su deber- concluyó Zeit.  
- ¡Cierren la boca!- exclamó Krieg y volvió a lanzar rayos desde su cetro.  
- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Saturn al ver que algunos rayos se impactaban sobre los chicos.  
- Si debemos sacrificarnos para derrotarlo, lo haremos sin ningún temor- dijo Dunkel decidido.  
- ¡Mueran entonces!- gritó Krieg y otra lluvia de rayos salió de la Sombra del Cosmos.   
- Esta vez no, **¡Espiral de Fuego!**- exclamó Feuer levantando su espada.  
- **¡Tormenta Eléctrica!**- del martillo de Funkeln salieron incontables rayos blancos.  
- **¡Ventisca de Hielo!**- Eis también atacó.   
- **¡Destello Astral!**- dijo Licht.

Los ataques de los Centinelas detuvieron al de Krieg por unos segundos, pero después los guerreros comenzaron a ser empujados hacia atrás.  
- ¡Maldición! Esto se ve mal- dijo Funkeln.  
- **¡Huracán Celeste!**- gritó Himmel.  
- **¡Agujero Negro!**- atacó Dunkel.   
- **¡Tempestad Marina!**- el tridente de Teich brilló con una luz azul y de él salió un gran torrente de agua.  
- **¡Puerta Dimensional!**- del báculo de Zeit salió una enorme esfera verde grisácea.  
- ¡No!- gritó Krieg y los ataques de los ocho Centinelas le golpearon de lleno.

Una cortina de humo se levantó del suelo cuando Krieg cayó violentamente. Los Centinelas se desplomaron por el choque de energías.  
- ¿Funcionó?- preguntó Licht con debilidad.  
- No lo sé- contestó Eis. Pero de repente el humo desapareció y todos observaron a Krieg de pie y sonriéndoles a manera de burla.  
- ¿Acaso pensaron que les sería tan fácil?.

La Sombra del Cosmos brilló intensamente y una poderosa energía emanó de ella dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban las Scouts y los chicos.

* * *

Pero el poder lanzado por Krieg no llegó a su destino, Sailor Moon se interpuso entre él y sus amigos. El resplandor dorado los protegió y desintegró la energía de Krieg.  
- Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Sailor Moon cerrando los ojos, unos instantes después los abrió y miró a Krieg fijamente.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó él.   
- Ya entiendo porque estoy peleando.  
- Entonces ¿ya estás lista para morir?- se burló Krieg.  
- No, nadie morirá. He entendido cuál es mi razón para luchar. Es cierto que esta batalla es entre nosotros dos, pero ellas siempre estarán a mi lado, yo no estoy sola y nunca lo he estado. La fuerza de aquellos a los que amo me acompaña y por ellos no me rendiré.  
- Pues si siempre te acompañan¡entonces morirán junto a tí!- gritó Krieg.  
- ¡No lo permitiré¡Ellas son mi verdadera fuerza!- exclamó Sailor Moon desafiante.  
- _Por fin lo has entendido Princesa_- dijo el Fénix. 

Un enorme resplandor lo iluminó todo, las criaturas que aún quedaban con vida fueron destruídas al ser alcanzados por él. Krieg retrocedió, sorprendido ante tal poder.  
- ¿Por qué... por qué esta niña tiene tal poder? No entiendo¡no lo entiendo!  
- Tú jamás comprenderás que tan fuertes son los lazos del amor y la amistad, estás solo y nunca triunfarás de esa manera- contestó Sailor Moon, su cetro despedía una luz dorada tan grande y bella que parecía abarcar cada rincón de Plutón.  
- ¡Cállate! yo no necesito a nadie- dijo Krieg furioso atacándola, pero Sailor Moon esquivó el ataque.  
- Estas equivocado, nadie puede vivir solo, el poder más grande de cada ser radica en su corazón.  
- ¡Suficiente!- Krieg volvió a atacar, pero ninguno de sus poderes pudo hacerle daño a Sailor Moon, quien evadía o detenía los ataques.  
- Te demostraré cuál es la verdadera fuerza- dijo Sailor Moon, levantando su cetro, de él emergió una esfera blanca de gran tamaño.  
- Yo no seré derrotado- Krieg también levantó su báculo, una esfera negra comenzó a formarse.

Las energías lanzadas por ambos chocaron y provocaron una enorme explosión, Krieg cayó de espaldas, pero no había señales de Sailor Moon.

- ¿Lo logré? Sí, lo hice. He destruído a esa estúpida niñita- gritó él sonriendo e incorporándose con lentitud.  
- ¡Serena!- exclamó Amy aterrada.  
- No, no es verdad- dijo Michiru sin poder creerlo.  
- S-Serena no puede estar...- Saturn se desplomó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Momentos después, una brillante silueta apareció sobre el campo de batalla, parecía un enorme pájaro dorado. De pronto este emitió un gran destello que cegó momentaneamente a las Scouts y a los Centinelas. Al recuperarse pudieron observar que Sailor Moon aparecia frente a ellos.  
- ¡No puede ser!- gritó Krieg atónito- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti!  
- Ya te lo he dicho, tú solo nunca podrás vencer- dijo Sailor Moon.  
- No digas tonterias.  
- Entonces te lo probaré.

Sailor Moon levantó su cetro con la mano derecha, el Cristal de Plata comenzó a brillar y, para sorpresa de todos, los Cristales Planetarios en el báculo de Krieg respondieron a su luz plateada. Entre más resplandecía este, los otros cristales también lo hacían.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando!- exclamó Krieg sin dar crédito.  
- Les prometí a mis amigas que recuperaría sus poderes- contestó Sailor Moon.  
- No me hagas reir, no puedes arrebatarmelos, son míos. ¡Sus poderes son mios!  
- No es así.

El Cristal de Plata resplandeció aún más y los Cristales Planetarios desaparecieron del báculo de Krieg. Sailor Moon extendió su mano izquierda y segundos después los Cristales aparecieron flotando sobre ella. De pronto siete esferas brillantes salieron disparados hacia las chicas y se detuvieron justo frente a sus dueñas.

Los Cristales brillaban más que nunca, parecía que el resplandor de Sailor Moon les había dado nuevas energías. Las chicas los tomaron y se transformaron. Las Sailor Scouts habían regresado.

* * *

Krieg las observaba con ira y odio, había perdido parte de su poder. Pero aún así, no se dejaría vencer. Sus ojos reflejaban el intenso desprecio que sentía por todos ellos.   
- ¡No pienses que me has derrotado! Aún poseo el poder de la Sombra del Cosmos- gritó Krieg furioso.  
- _Debes terminar con esta batalla_- dijo la cálida voz del Fénix. Sailor Moon asintió.  
- Es hora- dijo ella con seriedad, cerrando los ojos- _Puedo sentirlo, ellas están junto a mí, al igual que la Reina Serenity y Febiad_- pensó y abrió los ojos con determinación. 

En el espacio, las estrellas se apagaban y su energía era robada por la Sombra del Cosmos, que parecía absorberlo todo y sembrar solo oscuridad. Sailor Moon y Krieg reiniciaron su batalla.

Las Scouts y los Centinelas observaban como ambos cetros brillaban con igual magnitud. La Sombra del Cosmos absorbió aún más energía, ante esto Sailor Moon fue empujada poco a poco hacia atrás. Aún así, ella no se movía.   
- ¡Serena!- gritó Sailor Mars.  
- ¡Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo!- exclamó Sailor Jupiter.  
- ¡Adelante¡no te rindas!- Mercury y Venus también la animaban a continuar.

De pronto, algo pasó, un aura dorada comenzó a cubrir a Sailor Moon.   
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Neptune.  
- Sailor Moon está utilizando todo su poder- contestó Plut.

Inesperadamente se desató un feroz ataque por parte de Krieg, era tan poderoso que por un momento el resplandor de la Princesa pareció apagarse. Sin embargo, la luz dorada volvió a brillar. Krieg retrocedió atemorizado.  
- Mi deber es proteger este universo, proteger el mundo en donde Darien, mis amigas y todas las personas que amo han nacido y por el que están dispuestos a sacrificar sus valiosas vidas. Por eso no ganarás, no permitiré que el mal triunfe- dijo Sailor Moon con decisión y firmeza.

La silueta del Fénix apareció tras la Princesa e instantes después comenzó a elevarse por los aires, las Scouts y los Centinelas veían, asombrados, que las estrellas que habían desaparecido por la Sombra del Cosmos volvían a la vida cuando el Fénix volaba en su dirección.

Krieg miraba, atónito, como la poderosa fuerza de la Sombra disminuía, mientras que el resplandor del Cristal de Plata aumentaba.  
- ¡No¡no te dejaré!- gritó Krieg con cólera atacando a Sailor Moon y a las Scouts con rayos rojos. Pero no importaba cuantos ataques lanzaba, eran desintegrados por el resplandor dorado de Sailor Moon.  
- Has perdido Krieg, admítelo- dijo Feuer con dureza.  
- ¡Yo nunca pierdo!- exclamó Krieg y atacó nuevamente, sin dar en el blanco.  
- Ya no te queda nada, el poder de la Princesa es demasiado para tí, ella ha triunfado- dijo Zeit.  
- ¡Cierra la boca!  
- ¿Entonces pelearás hasta morir, aún cuando no tienes posibilidad alguna de ganar?- preguntó Uranus.  
- ¡Cállense¡Yo no puedo perder¡No voy a perder!  
- Te demostraré que si puedes perder- afirmó Sailor Moon.

El Fénix continuaba volando en círculos sobre el campo de batalla, su silueta era cada vez más luminosa, en cambio la Sombra del Cosmos se estaba apagando.  
- ¿Qué... qué es lo que le da tanto poder?- preguntó Krieg dejándose caer de rodillas.  
- _Una persona como tú, que no piensa sino en si mismo, no podría comprenderlo_- dijo una cálida voz.  
- ¿Qué!- exclamó Krieg mirando a su alrededor para encontrar el origen de la voz.   
- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Saturn.  
- Es el Alma del Fénix- contestó Mercury mirando hacia arriba.  
- _Tú que peleas solo por poder no puedes entender que el verdadero poder, la verdadera fuerza, esta en tu interior._  
- ¡Tonterías!- gritó Krieg.  
- No, no lo son. Pelear por pelear solo trae consigo violencia sin sentido- dijo Sailor Moon mirándolo fijamente- No vale la pena luchar si lo único que te motiva es la ambición y la venganza. Yo prefiero entregar mi vida a cambio de las vidas de aquellos a los que amo, a cambio de un mundo pacífico y tranquilo.  
- ¡Princesa!- exclamaron los Centinelas.  
- No me importa sacrificar mi vida si con eso puedo salvar las de ellos, mientras mis seres queridos vivan en paz yo seré feliz.  
- ¡Serena!- gritaron las Scouts.

El Cristal de Plata resplandeció como nunca antes, su luz envolvió a las Sailor Scouts y a los Centinelas. Momentos después, una terrible explosión cubrió por completo al planeta.

* * *

BIEN POR FIN LOS CAPÍTULOS FINALES. ESPERO QUE ESTE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y YA SABEN PARA DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, REGAÑOS Y DEMÁS DEJEN UN REVIEW. SALUDOS!  



	25. Una Era de Luz

* * *

**La Era de la Luz:  
El Alma del Fénix**

* * *

XXV. Una Era de Luz

Después de la explosión solo hubo silencio. Las Sailor Scouts y los Centinelas se incorporaron con lentitud y miraron a su alrededor. Frente a ellos un intenso resplandor indicaba que se estaba librando una feroz lucha.

Sailor Moon sostenía firmemente su cetro, del cual salía un poderoso rayo dorado en dirección a Krieg, que a su vez atacaba con la Sombra del Cosmos.

Los poderes de ambos habían chocado y justo en el centro se formó una enorme esfera de energía que, por el momento, se mantenía a igual distancia de la Princesa y de Krieg.  
- ¡Maldición! No puedo permitir que esta niñita me derrote- dijo él con voz entrecortada.

La batalla estaba equilibrada, ni Sailor Moon ni Krieg pensaban en darse por vencidos. El Cristal de Plata y la Sombra del Cosmos continuaban incrementando su poder, parecía que el combate no terminaría nunca.

Mientras tanto, la desesperación y la angustia comenzaron a apoderarse de las Scouts. En esa situación era poco lo que podían hacer para ayudar a su Princesa. Inesperadamente los Cristales Planetarios comenzaron a despedir un tenue brillo que se incrementaba poco a poco.  
- _Puedo sentir su calidez. No estoy sola. En cada batalla ellas han estado a mi lado, es por ellas por quienes estoy luchando. Merecen tener un futuro, una vida_- pensó Sailor Moon y la energía liberada por su cetro empezó a aumentar.  
- _Entonces aseguremos una vida llena de luz para ellas_- dijo el Fénix. Sailor Moon asintió.

La esfera de energía se movió lentamente en dirección de Krieg. Este la veía aterrado e intentó desesperadamente incrementar el poder de la Sombra. Sin embargo, la fuerza del Cristal de Plata y el Alma del Fénix era mucho mayor y la esfera continuó avanzando.

- ¡No es posible, su poder esta superando al mío!- gritó Krieg angustiado.  
- Les prometí a mis amigas que las protegería, que no permitiría que nada les pasara ni a ellas ni a nuestro mundo- dijo Sailor Moon con seriedad.  
- ¿Cómo es que puede superar la energía de tantas estrellas!- exclamó Krieg atónito- ¿Es qué acaso su fuerza es infinita?  
- Tú no puedes ganar si peleas solo para obtener poder. La violencia lo único que acarrea es más violencia. Nadie puede vivir de esa manera.  
- ¡Silencio¿Qué puede saber una niña tonta?  
- Durante todas las batallas que hemos sostenido, mis amigas y yo luchamos por algo más grande que el poder. Peleamos con la firme creencia de que aún hay esperanza, de que este mundo puede ser salvado, mientras haya personas dispuestas a sacrificarse por otras. Yo confió en este mundo y en mis amigas que han peleado a mi lado para protegerlo.  
- _¿Será por eso que no puedo derrotarla?_- pensó Krieg.

El poder de Sailor Moon impulsó la esfera, ahora con mayor velocidad. La Sombra del Cosmos se apagaba poco a poco, mientras que la luz del Cristal de Plata aumentaba a cada momento.

Asombrados, las Scouts y los Centinelas observaron a un enorme pájaro dorado levantar el vuelo, desde donde se encontraba Sailor Moon. Después de unos segundos la esfera se impactó en la Sombra del Cosmos y produjo una cegadora explosión.

Krieg vió, sorprendido, como la Sombra del Cosmos se iluminaba tétricamente y posteriormente se desintegraba en sus manos, dejando solamente cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue considerado como uno de las más poderosas fuerzas en el universo. Sin poder evitarlo fue empujado hacia atrás violentamente.

Ante la mirada de todos, Krieg desapareció. El último de los Alquimistas había sido derrotado.

* * *

La oscuridad que había invadido el planeta se desvaneció por completo, la luz de las estrellas, que la Sombra del Cosmos había absorbido, fue restaurada. El cálido brillo del Cristal de Plata invadía cada rincón de Plutón y devolvía las fuerzas a los guerreros que combatieron en la cruel batalla. 

Las Scouts se acercaron a Sailor Moon, que había caído hincada después de utilizar casi toda sus energía. Sailor Mars se arrodilló y puso una mano en su hombro, Sailor Moon levantó la cabeza con lentitud.  
- ¿Estás bien Serena?- preguntó Mars con suavidad, Sailor Moon la miró y asintió en silencio.  
- Lo lograste Serena- añadió Jupiter con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- ¡Estuviste increíble!- exclamó Venus abrazándola.  
- Gracias Serena- dijo Mercury, también llorando. Sailor Moon le sonrió.  
- Las estrellas han vuelto a brillar gracias a tí- añadió Uranus observando el firmamento.

La Princesa se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de Jupiter y Mars. Estaba exhausta, pero ilesa. Por fin todo había terminado. De pronto, un grito las hizo mirar a sus espaldas, eran los Centinelas que corrían hacia ellas.  
- ¿Se encuentran bien!- exclamó Dunkel angustiado, Saturn lo miró y le sonrió.  
- Sí, no te preocupes- contestó ella. Sorpresivamente él la abrazó.   
- ¿Alguna está herida?- preguntó Teich con notable preocupación.  
- No, estamos bien- respondió Neptune.  
- Fue realmente impresionante Princesa- dijo Licht.   
- ¿Qué sucedió con Krieg?- quizo saber Himmel.  
- Sufrió el mismo fin que su preciada Sombra del Cosmos- contestó Plut.  
- Entonces, todo terminó- afirmó Sailor Moon débilmente, apoyándose en Jupiter para mentenerse en pie.  
- Fue una batalla muy dura, pero has triunfado hija mía- dijo una cálida voz detrás de ellos.Todos voltearon. Dos siluetas semitransparentes aparecieron ante sus ojos.  
- ¡Reina Serenity, Rey Febiad!- exclamó Feuer sin dar crédito.   
- Sabiamos que lo lograrías Serena- añadió Febiad. Después de esto sus siluetas parecieron volverse sólidas, era como si realmente estuvieran ahí.  
- Pude hacerlo gracias a mis amigas y a ellos- respondió Sailor Moon mirando a las Scouts y después a los Centinelas.  
- Estaba segura que nunca la abandonarían. Se los agradezco Sailor Scouts- dijo Serenity.  
- Hicieron un gran trabajo, gracias amigos míos- agregó Febiad dirigiéndose a los jóvenes.  
- Usted sabía que esto pasaría ¿verdad?- preguntó Funkeln con incredulidad, Febiad solo sonrió.

Sailor Moon caminó lentamente hacia sus padres, ambos le sonrieron y su madre la abrazó.  
- Siempre estaremos a tu lado mi pequeña Serena- le susurró Serenity.  
- Es momento de que vuelvan a casa- dijo Febiad poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió.  
- Gracias madre. Gracias... padre- dijo Sailor Moon con timidez.  
- Hasta pronto- se despidió Febiad.  
- Por favor cuidense- añadió Serenity, poco a poco ella y Febiad desaparecieron.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse o hablar, había sido un encuentro muy conmovedor para todos. Así pasaron algunos instantes, hasta que Dunkel rompió el silencio.  
- Princesa, es hora de volver a la Tierra.  
- Tienes razón, regresemos- aceptó Sailor Moon después de un momento.

Como en ocasiones anteriores una intensa luz apareció y los rodeó. Al desvanecerse la luz las Scouts pudieron observar que estaban en el Templo Hikawa. Estaban de vuelta en casa.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que terminó la batalla contra Krieg. Las chicas estaban totalmente repuestas de sus heridas y disfrutaban de unas merecidas vacaciones escolares. En ese tiempo ellas y los Centinelas pudieron convivir y conocerse mejor. 

- ¡Cuidado¡Debes dar vuelta a la derecha!- gritó Mina con desesperación- ¡No¡La otra derecha! Ahh, volviste a perder.  
- Oye este juego es muy complicado- se quejó Licht cruzando los brazos.  
- Claro que no, si pones un poco de empeño podrás pasar al siguiente nivel- contesó Mina sonriendo.  
- ¿Tú crees?.  
- ¡Por supuesto!  
- Entonces lo volveré a intentar- dijo Licht con determinación.

- ¡Esto sabe delicioso!- exclamó Funkeln. Serena, Lita, Amy, Eis y él se encontraban en una cafetería.  
- Y espera a probar el pastel de fresa- dijo Lita divertida.  
- Podría quedarme en este lugar toda mi vida- dijo él y se llevó otra rebanada de pastel a la boca.  
- ¡Te creo!- rió Lita.  
- ¡Espera, no te acabes el pastel de chocolate¡déjame probarlo!- gritó Serena- Dame aunque sea un poquito.  
- Lo siento, es que realmente esta riquísimo.   
- ¡Pero dame!- pidió Serena intentando arrebatarle un trozo de pastel, pero Funkeln fue más rápido y se lo comió.  
- Chicos, por favor no peleen aún queda suficiente para ambos- dijo Lita sonriendo.  
- ¿Quién pidió el pastel de fresa?- preguntó la mesera.  
- ¡Yo!- contestaron al mismo tiempo Serena y Funkeln, peleándose por ver quien le daba el primer bocado.  
- ¡Vaya! Tienen una estupenda colección- dijo Eis leyendo un libro de historia.  
- Así es. En esa libreria puedes encontrar una gran variedad de temas- contestó Amy, mientras tomaba un poco de café.  
- Te agradezco mucho el haberme llevado.  
- No tienes porque, me gusta ir a ese lugar y es mejor estar acompañada- dijo Amy sonriendo, Eis le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- ¡Qué me des!- gritó Serena.  
- ¡Qué no!- respondió Funkeln.  
- ¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Eis sonriendo divertido.  
- Sí- contestaron Lita y Amy resignadas.

- Este se ve bien- dijo Rei- ¿Qué te parece?  
- Creo que es muy interesante- contestó Feuer al observar la moneda de plata que le señalaba Rei.  
- Bueno, debes escoger el amuleto indicado para que funcione correctamente.  
- Estoy de acuerdo- sonrió él- ¿Y a tí te gusta este otro?- preguntó mostrando una pequeña medalla con una flama roja en el centro.  
- Veo que aprendes rápido- respondió Rei con una sonrisa.  
- Tengo una buena maestra.  
- Bien, apresurémonos los chicos ya deben estarnos esperando- dijo Rei intentando que Feuer no notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿No crees es peligroso?- preguntó Teich mientras observaba la carrera de motos.  
- Sólo si no tienes cuidado- contestó Michiru guiñándole un ojo- Además Haruka es un excelente piloto y Himmel aprende muy rápido.  
- Bien, confiaré en tus palabras- dijo Teich, y ambos sonrieron. Después de la carrera los dos se reunieron con Haruka y Himmel.  
- Estuvieron fantásticos- los felicitó Michiru.  
- Gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado ganar- dijo Himmel.  
- No mientras compitas contra mí- bromeó Haruka.  
- ¿Sabes? No deberías presumir tanto- dijo Himmel fingiendo disgusto.  
- Mmm, me recuerda a alguien- comentó en tono de broma Teich. Los cuatro rieron.  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde al concierto- dijo Michiru, los demás asintieron.

- ¡Pero qué hermoso atardecer!- exclamó Hotaru.  
- Y desde aquí se ve mucho mejor- dijo Dunkel tomándola de la mano. Un poco apartados de ellos estaban Setsuna y Zeit.  
- Entonces ¿se irán?- preguntó ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.  
- Sí, aún nos queda una misión que cumplir- respondió Zeit.  
- ¿Las demás lo saben?  
- Aún no, se los diremos mañana. Por ahora queremos disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos queda- contestó él. Setsuna lo miró por unos instantes, después bajó la mirada.  
- Tengan cuidado- dijo ella tratando, inútilmente, de ocultar su tristeza. Zeit puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.  
- Te prometo que regresaré. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, volveré- la consoló él y la abrazó con ternura.

* * *

Al día siguiente las nueve Scouts estaban reunidas en el Templo. Los Centinelas las citaron, había algo importante que querían discutir con ellas.  
- ¿En dónde se habrán metido?- preguntó Mina.  
- Bueno, ellos nos citaron aquí a las 10 de la mañana, aún faltan unos minutos- contestó Amy.  
- Estaban muy misteriosos- dijo Lita- ¿Qué será lo que tienen que decirnos?  
- ¡Ahí vienen!- exclamó Rei. 

Los ocho Centinelas subían las escaleras del Templo y segundos después llegaron hasta donde estaban las chicas. Vestían ropas comunes, hacia algún tiempo que no utilizaban sus atuendos de guerreros.- Lamentamos haberlas hecho esperar- se disculpó Eis.  
- Sí, es que Funkeln tardó mucho almorzando- agregó Licht sonriendo.  
- ¡Muy simpático enano!- gritó Funkeln fingiendo molestia.   
- ¿Qué sucede¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Haruka.  
- Debemos comunicarles algo importante- respondió Feuer con seriedad- Aunque la batalla contra Krieg ha terminado, aún tenemos que cumplir con otra misión.   
- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso!- exclamó Mina.  
- Aún tenemos que cumplir con la última petición de la Reina Serenity y el Rey Febiad- contestó Teich.  
- Eso significa que volveran a irse- afirmó Hotaru con tristeza, Dunkel asintió.  
- ¿Pueden decirnos que misión tienen que cumplir?- preguntó Michiru.  
- Lo sentimos, pero por ahora no podemos decírselos- contesó Himmel.  
- Pero ...- iba a decir Lita pero Serena la interrumpió.  
- Ellos tienen sus razones.  
- Serena ¿tú lo sabías?- preguntó Rei sin entender.  
- Sí, me lo dijeron hace unos días.   
- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Rei.  
- Teniamos que decírselo a la Princesa Serena, era una decisión difícil de tomar, ya que nuestro deber sigue siendo protegerlas- dijo Zeit mirando por un momento a Setsuna que permanecía en silencio.  
- Y no podíamos irnos sin despedirnos de ustedes- agregó Dunkel.

Un silencio se apoderó de todos los presentes. Para las Scouts era muy triste despedirse de ellos, durante los últimos días se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Y para los Centinelas era doloroso tener que dejarlas, pues el tiempo que habían pasado juntos les había hecho recordar la época del Milenio de Plata.

- ¡Ah¡casi lo olvidaba!- exclamó Dunkel, rompiendo el silencio, y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos- Esto es para tí- dijo y abrió la mano para mostrarle una medalla a Hotaru.  
- ¿Qué es?- preguntó la niña.   
- Es el símbolo de los Centinelas, tiene el emblema de las Sombras. Mientras la lleves contigo te protegerá- respondió él y se la colocó en el cuello.  
- G-gracias- susurró Hotaru un poco ruborizada.  
- Bien, ya es hora de partir- dijo Zeit. Él y Setsuna intercambiaron una mirada que lo dijo todo.  
- _Volveré._  
- _Te esperaré._  
- Por favor cuídense y vuelvan pronto- pidió Serena.  
- Les prometemos que regresaremos lo más pronto posible, no puedo separarme mucho tiempo de los pasteles- contestó Funkeln con una amplia sonrisa. Lita lo miró y asintió.  
- Además yo tengo que volver para romper mi récord en los videojuegos- añadió Licht guiñándole un ojo a Mina, quien le sonrió.  
- Y nosotros tenemos entradas de primera fila para un concierto- concluyó Himmel mirando a Michiru y después a Haruka, Teich también las miró sonriendo.  
- Entonces los estaremos esperando- dijo Rei, Feuer la miró con ternura.  
- Hasta pronto- se despidió Eis, Amy asintió.

De pronto una luz los envolvió , los trajes de Centinelas sustituyeron a sus ropas. Zeit levantó su báculo y unos instantes después una esfera gris traslúcida los rodeó. Lentamente, comenzaron a elevarse por los aires. Al cabo de unos segundos la velocidad de la esfera aumentó y desaparecieron de la vista.

Una cruel batalla había concluído, el bien había triunfado, pero esta vez fue diferente, una parte del pasado les fue revelado. Aunque en ese momento ellos ya no estaban a su lado, las Scouts sabían que no importara lo que sucediera, volverían.

- Nos volveremos a ver. Es una promesa- dijo Serena viendo hacia el cielo.

**F I N **

**(por ahora)  
**

* * *

ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DEL EPISODIO 1 (ACASO PENSARON QUE HASTA AQUÍ LO IBA A DEJAR?), ESPERO PRONTO TENER PARA USTEDES EL EPISODIO 2 (QUE POR CIERTO LO ESTA HACIENDO MI HERMANA, ASÍ QUE ESTARÁ ALGO LOCO), REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. 

SI LES PARECIÓ MUY CORTA LA APARICIÓN DE LOS CENTINELAS, EN LAS PRÓXIMAS HISTORIAS APARECERÁN MÁS (DE HECHO ME GUSTARON MUCHO ESOS PERSONAJES), ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO.

POR ÚLTIMO ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER MI HISTORIA Y DEJAR UN REVIEW CON SUS PORRAS Y SUGERENCIAS.

**ARACNE**: ESPERO QUE AUNQUE, UN POCO REPETITIVO, TE HAYA GUSTADO.

**AOME-SANGO1**: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, QUIZE PONER A SERENA DE UNA MANERA DISTINTA, ESPERO TE HAYA AGRADADO.

**SILVER MOONLIGHT-81**: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y PORRAS.

**MERYINUSTAR**: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y POR TUS REVIEWS, SIEMPRE ME DIERON ÁNIMO PARA CONTINUAR CON MIS LOCURAS JE JE, Y ESPERO ESTOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS TE HAYAN GUSTADO.

**KEKOA-CCS**: GRACIAS! LO DEL EPÍLOGO TE LO DEBO, PORQUE LA HISTORIA NO TERMINA DEFINITIVAMENTE AQUÍ, PERO TE PROMETO QUE EN LA QUE SIGUE SÍ SALDRÁ DARIEN.

MIL GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA!

**PRÓXIMAMENTE EL EPISODIO 2:UNA NUEVA BATALLA**


End file.
